Nothing Ever Lasts
by Maxy93
Summary: Rick's little sister Kelly lost her brother at the hospital. But when they reunite they both enter a world they know nothing about. Kelly keeps her past hidden, but with the help of a tough redneck, an old friend, and a chance meeting she just might be able to finally put her demons to rest.
1. One: Waiting

Okay….So here is my first Walking Dead fiction. I hope everyone likes it.

Reviews are amazing! I hope to hear what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont.

* * *

Chapter One: Waiting

I crept back through the halls of the abandoned hospital with a backpack full of scavenged food from the nearly empty cafeteria. I knew I would soon have to venture out of the hospital to get supplies. Thank god the water here still worked. I had a bat that I had pillaged from the gift shop, tightly gripped in my hand and ready to swing. I hadn't seen one in a few days and haven't heard one in longer, but that didn't mean a thing. My eyes scanned the bullet-ridden walls and I suppressed a shudder as the sound of the screaming reverberated from the past. I was here when the hospital fell. When I saw soldiers gun down innocent and frightened doctors, nurses, patience's, whole families, mowed down out of the uncontrollable fear and panic that ran rank over the whole world.

I had been in my brother's room; he had been shot about a month before the world came to a screeching halt. I had run there when the chaos had first crept into the streets. I needed my brother to wake up. He was all I had left. Him and his family. I had been kneeling on the floor, shaking Rick as hard as I could when the door flew open. My eyes flew to the door in fear, relaxing only a hair when I saw it was Shane at the door. My brothers best friend since they were kids. "Kelly? What are you doing?"

"Shut the door, Shane, they're killing people out there!" he let the door fall shut behind him as he walked over to where I was at. "He won't wake up; I've been trying since I got here." The tears making themselves known as I watched Shane try to rouse my brother.

The sound of gun shots getting closer to where we were caused Shane to grab me and pull me to the floor. He kept a tight hand over my mouth as the door flew open and a solider appeared at the door, scanning his gun across the sterile room. My only thought was begging him not to shoot Rick. The man left, and we slowly stood up. Shane and I tried to carry Rick out, but he was too heavy, dead weight. The power cut and all the stuff Rick was hooked up to died.

Shane dumped Rick back on the bed and grabbed my arm. "We need to go-,"

"I'm not leaving him here!"  
"Kelly, he's dead, his machines are gone. We cant carry him! We have to go."

"I'm not going and leaving him here to die!"

"He's already dead!" I was on auto-pilot as my right hand swung up and smacked Shane across the face. He let go of me and I fell to the floor, my head in my hands. If things hadn't been what they were, he would have hit me back. I had known Shane since I was little; he didn't hesitate to hit me back when I deserved it. I looked up when the door opened and Shane ran out the door. I sighed and pulled Rick back into the bed.

I heard scratching at the door and I ducked under Rick's bed again. The door was pushed open, reviling Shane. He rolled a gurney in front of Rick's door. I stood up and walked over and helped him lock it. He reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Take care of Lori and Carl, they're gonna need you. Get them out." I whisper as he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you." he says as he breaks away and pushes me back into Rick's room. I push the door shut and lock it as he pulls his gun out and walks down the hallway.

Now here I was, probably months later, and my brother still wasn't awake. He wasn't dead though, I checked his pulse every few minutes. I don't know what I would do if I ever felt his neck and it wasn't there. A few days after the hospital got over-ran the TV in Rick's room still worked, they had told people to go to Atlanta. I hoped that's where Shane and Lori were. Safe and sound. I had pulled a mattress off of one of the beds that were beside Rick's room about four days after I was left. I had killed eleven of them since this started. They didn't stick around the hospital, and for that I was grateful. I only had a bat after all. I let out a small breath when the hallway Rick was in came into focus, but my heart soon plummeted when I realized the gurney had been moved.

I ran hard, ignoring the fact that if one had gotten in, it was now hearing me coming after it, but I didn't care, my brother was defenseless. I skidded into Rick's room and I ended up panting as I stared at the empty bed and knocked over IV pole. My brother was gone.

I fought down the urge to yell his name. That would attract them, and I didn't want that. Rick would have no idea what was going on. I tried to slow my thoughts. If I was Rick and had woken up in this hell what would I do? I had no idea. Wait….I would go somewhere familiar. I would go home, so would Rick. I quickly made my way through the room, collecting some water in the empty bottles that littered the floor of Rick's room. One good thing about the world ending is I was able to highjack the Cola machine. I shoved my jacket and the water into my backpack and I grunt at the weight, then I dig around my pallet on the floor for my flashlight and grip my bat tight in my hand as I leave room 402. The room I had been in almost nonstop for the past several, countless days.

I clenched the bat tight in my hand, sweat slipped between my fingers as I made my way towards the stairwell, these things were not very smart and some steps seemed to be difficult for them. I ripped some tissue from my pocket and shoved some into each nostril, the smell still made its way to my senses. I had to fight the bile that rose into my throat. I slowly made my way down the steps, shinning the light quickly down the stairwell every-now-and-then, I did not want to draw attention to myself.

I hadn't been outside since before the massive panic hit, the scene that awaited me made me double over and toss up the food I had forced into my system before I went on my scavenge to the cafeteria. Bodies littered every corner and every surface. Abandoned cars and army vehicles congested the streets, flies buzzed and the sound made my eye twitch. I wiped the filth from my mouth, cringing at the taste in my mouth as I pushed on. I was getting dark. I knew I would make it to Rick's house before the sun went down, but would he? I held my bat tight and I ran as fast as I could to his small, blue house. I both hated and loved track in high school, and right now, as I ran past a few of them, I was very grateful I had stuck with it year after year. They didn't have a prayer to keep up with me.

I feel onto Rick's porch with a gasp of much-needed air. I had passed more of them than I had figured. I pushed myself up on very shaky feet and plowed my way though the house. I stumbled into the living room and as I took in the bare walls I felt a small flicker of joy in my chest. Lori, at least, had gotten out of the house alive. All the pictures were gone. I moved over to the shelf that housed their albums, they were gone too. I dropped my heavy bag on one of the chairs and I fell into the other one. I prayed Rick would show up soon. If he didn't I would have to take the measures to keep myself alive. That would require me locking all doors. I would barricade myself in Carl's room. It was up the steps and all the way down the hall. He had a lock on his door, put there when he was a toddler and he figured out how to open doors. I forced myself up and I went ahead and secured the back of the house. I locked the back door and pushed the fridge and kitchen table in front of it. I then shut every door between the kitchen and the living room. I hadn't seen anything yet.

I sat at the base of the steps and watched the sun go down. I finally sighed and closed and locked the front door. I could see limping figures coming up from the horizon. I pulled the couch in front of the door and tacked a blanket over the door. I quickly pulled the blinds and curtains closed before I made my way up the steps. I had already checked it out before, but I was still leery and careful. I had opened the master bedroom door so, if they got in the house, they would get distracted in there and hopefully leave me alone. I quickly relived myself before I locked myself in my nephew's room. it had two windows, one facing the front, which I tacked a blanket over earlier, and one the faced the back, which I wasn't worried about, all that was back there was woods and I wasn't planning on shinning any light in that direction.

I flipped the lock, I shoved Carl's dresser in front of the door, then I pulled the mattress off the bed then shoved the from in front of the dresser. Using the last rays of light I made me a pallet in the corner, setting the flashlight where I would be able to get it, but not accidently turn it on if I fell asleep. I drank some water, ate a few pretzels, then propped myself up against the wall. My gaze fell to the wall and traced the images of astronauts and aliens that were the wallpaper I had helped Lori put up for Carl's birthday a few years back. I looked at his toys that had been left behind and I had to wipe a tear when I saw his old teddy bear sitting abandoned in a corner. I had given it to him on his second birthday.

Surprisingly, I found myself growing tired and I snuggled down into the old blankets, I wanted to take my shoes off, but I didn't know if I would have to try and make a break out of the house to survive or not, and stopping for shoes would not help me live if it came to that. I heard some groaning from outside, but the house stayed quiet. I finally closed my eyes and prayed that God would help me through another night.

I bolted up right with a gasp of breath and my eyes frantically bolted around the room before the realization of where I was settled over me and I collapsed back against the mattress with a sigh. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before I decided I needed to get up and see what had happened in the night. I stood up, pulling my jacket up over my shoulders to ward off the morning air; I throw on my backpack and push the dresser out of the way. I stand still and hold my breath, waiting for any sound that the movement had attracted any unwanted attention. Several heartbeats' later I grab my bat and slowly open the lock and push the door open.

The eerie silence seems to flood my ears and I have to shake my head to clear it. I quickly scan the bathroom before bolting in there to relive myself, the smell of urine from last night floods my nose and I finish as fast as I can. I close the bathroom door behind me before I check Rick's old room, empty. I hold my breath and creep down the steps, cringing each time one of them creaks. I make it to the bottom just as the front door is forced open. I raise my bat high, ready to hit the thing in the head when it straightens, only to reveal the face of my older brother.

"Kelly?" he said, his face contorting into a look of disbelief. I felt my bat slip from my fingers as I took in my brother. He was standing, walking, dressed in a white t-shirt. He still looks disheveled and pale, but he was up. He was alive. I suck in a breath and charge after him. I wrapped my arms around and I felt hot tears fall down my face as I feel his arms go around me. "Kelly. You're here, you're alive." I just nod and hold onto him tighter. Letting my tears soak his white shirt, and for just a few seconds, all seems right.

* * *

Like it? (I hope so!) Hate it? Wish you never read it (I hope not.) Reviews are always welcome and I hope to hear what you thought!


	2. Chapter Two: Truth and Lies

Okay….I'm back! I hope everyone likes this one.

Thank you to" FullNight Alchemist for favoriteing my story!

Special Thank You To: deelove1 and jalenvictoriaxo

Reviews are amazing! I hope to hear what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

* * *

Chapter Two: Truth and Lies

I stayed glued to my brother's side as he leads us to the police station. I learned that the man and boy Rick came in the room with were Morgan and Duane. Rick led us to the shower room where I almost died when Rick turned a shower on. I went in search for soap while they got in the shower. I tossed the bars I found at Rick from a distance before I laid down on a bench, waiting for them to finish. A smile came to my face when I heard their cheers of joy. They better not use all the hot water.

Several minutes later I got in the shower. I almost collapsed in joy when the hot water hit my body. I washed everything as best I could before I just stood and basked in the water. Groaning when it began to get cold. I let out a sigh and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around me when I knock sounded on the wall. "Kelly? You decent?"

"Yea, Rick, come-on in." I say as I sit on the bench. He comes in and sits next to me.

"I don't count a towel as decent."

"You've seen me naked before. And I've spent the past month and half watching over your comatose body. I think you can handle a towel."

"That's something I want to ask you about." I look at him with a curious look. "Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you go with the rest of the people?"

"I couldn't leave you there. I didn't want to leave you there. They were killing people in the halls. I mean, Shane and I-,"

"Shane?"

"Yea, I ran into him and we tried to get you out but we couldn't. You were too heavy."

"I'm sorry." He says, his eyes looking sad. I gave him a smile.

"It's not your fault. So, I decided to stay with you and I told Shane to get Lori and Carl. I haven't seen him since."

"How did you make it?"

"I couldn't leave you. I grabbed some stuff from my house before I got to the hospital. There was already panic by the time I got there. They were shooting people in the halls and….it was like a bad movie. Guns and screaming and blood." I shook my head and took a beep breath. Standing up and changing back into my clothes.

"I hid in your room for days, too afraid to even look in the hall. I locked your door and moved stuff in front of it. Every sound that came from the hall scared me. I laid next to you and begged you to wake up. But you didn't." I spun around and locked eyes with my brother. "I needed you Rick. Everything was going wrong and I was all alone. I needed you." he stood up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"I'm sorry, Kel, I'm so sorry." He kissed my head and held me as I tried to stifle my tears, burying my head in my chest.

When I regained my composure, I lifted my head up and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry Rick." He just nodded and gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry too." We pulled apart and as we walked back through the halls he asked me about Shane.

"All I know is I sent him to Lori and Carl. Before the TV in your room went out, they were telling people to go to Atlanta, maybe he's there."

"That's what Morgan said. That's where I'm gonna go. Morgan is staying here. I tried to get him to come."

"How are we gonna get there?"

"My old squad car is in the lot. I was thinking we'd take that as far as we can, then see what happens from there."

"Even if your tank was full we'd never make it all the way to Atlanta."

"I know, but it's the only way we have right now."

"I wonder if Atlanta is even still a safe zone. They were going up and down all over the place before the signal cut out."

"Atlanta's a big city, plus the CDC is there. They would guard that place to the end."

"I'll follow you wherever Rick, your my big brother, you'd never let anything happen to me."

We made it to the gun room; Rick raided everything there was to be had. I guess when the infection hit the officers here were more concerned about getting to their families. I understood that more than I wished too. Rick gave some guns to Morgan and we walked outside where Morgan's van and Rick's car were parked. I hugged the little boy bye, I hoped I would see him again. Rick and Morgan were talking while I walked over to them. "I hope you find your family Rick, your wife and son. Once you do don't let go."

"I wont." He puts an arm around me and I give Morgan a smile.

"You take care of your brother, he's a good man."

"I will, watch over Duane. He's an awesome kid."

Rick walks over and hands Morgan a radio, tells him he'll turn it on at dawn.

"You think a head."

"Cant afford not too."

"Bye guys, be safe. I say as Morgan warns Rick about groups. I saw those in action outside Rick's window.

Just when goodbyes are finished a low growl catches my ears and I turn fast, as do Rick and the rest. I let out a sigh when I see one of Rick's old cop friends

"Leon Basset never thought much of him. Cant leave him like this."

"Rick-,"

"You know they'll hear the shot." Morgan says.

"Lets not be here when they show up." I gave Morgan and Duane one last look before I turn and get in Rick's car. I watch Rick as he walks up to Leon who is struggling against the fence. The shot echoes in the stillness, making me jump. Rick gets in and we follow Morgan to the road, we go one way he goes the other. A few honks of the horn and we separate. I send up a prayer that I'll see them again.

"How far do you think we can get?"

"I'm not sure, maybe ten miles outside Atlanta. Maybe a bit further if I can get some gas."

"I don't think that will happen. Gas was one of the first things the military took, it was gone really fast." I let out a yawn

"You look beat Kel. Why don't you get some sleep? All I'm gonna be doing is driving anyway." I nod and put the seat back. For the first time in a very long time I feel like I can actually get some decent sleep.

"Kelly, wake up." I open my eyes and look at Rick who is shaking me. The car isn't moving, I know we have reached the end of your gas supply.

"What's up?"

"Out of gas, you ready to walk?"

"Not really, you reach anybody on the radio?" I ask as I sit up and pull my shoes back on.

"No, I thought I heard something a while ago, but nothing."

"Rick, I don't feel right about Atlanta. We're this close and nothing?"

"Don't even ask me to do that."

"I can stay here with the radio, its quiet here, and flat. I would see one coming-,"

"Kelly, I am not leaving you here."

"Rick, if Atlanta is safe, you can come get me, and if its not, you'll have better luck getting out on your own than having to deal with me. Your trunk is safe, I'll go there if things get bad. No matter what they do, I'll be safe in the trunk."

"I don't like this."

"Hey," I say, putting a hand on his arm. "I was living in this before you were. I'll be fine. You go. I'll try to reach someone on the CB."

He leans across the console and pulls me into a hug. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

"Be safe." I pull back and we get out of the car. I pull the CB off its holder and carry it to the back while Rick pulls the picture of his family from his sun visor. He pops the trunk and pulls out the guns while I climb into it.

"Lock the doors, something to distract them." He nods.

"I'll break the trunk knob, in case they accidently bump it." He walks back towards the front while I settle in. I set the radio on my lap and turned it on again. Rick walks back up and pulls me into another hug. "I'll be back." He pulls back and he rumples my hair, "I love you Kel."

"I love you too." I let out a breath as I watched my brother walk down the highway. I prayed I was wrong, and that Atlanta was safe. I prayed that Rick would fine me again.

I watched until I couldn't make out his form anymore before I started on the radio again.

* * *

Shane's PoV

I watched Lori walk away from me; I needed to clean up before I headed back. The creek was a short walk from where I was, but the water was crisp and cool so I just sat thought about all that was going on. Our group still wasn't back yet, we were running low on supplies, and I was having sex with my best friend's wife. I drop my head into my hands. I told Lori when I took her from the house that Rick had died and I couldn't find Kelly. I had lied to her twice.

* * *

Flashback

The roads were too crazy to drive on anymore. I left my car in the middle of the crowded road and ran through the hordes of people that were on their way out of town. The military were not taking any chances, if you got in their way, you were dead. I ran as fast as I could, totally out of breath when I stumbled up the front steps of Rick's house.

"Lori!" I yelled, bursting through the door. "Lori! Where are you?" shuffling up the steps catches my attention, I look up and see Lori standing at the top.

"Shane, what is going on? The TV is telling us to evacuate?" I ascend the steps and push her into her room.

"I'll tell you on your way, pack light, we need to go, I'll get Carl." I head towards the door.

"Rick, I'm not leaving Rick."

"There's no time-,"

"I'm not leaving him here to die!" I spun around.

"He's already dead." Seeing her face fall broke my anger. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry Lori, I just came from there. They're over-run. The military are shooting people in the hallways. He's gone." Even as the words left my lips I felt bad. I was going to leave not only Rick behind, but Kelly.

"We need to get Kelly, she's not gonna want to leave Rick. We need to go now." She turns and gets packing. I can't tell her where Kelly is, Lori wouldn't leave, and I promised Kelly I would keep her and Carl safe.

* * *

Present Day

I let out a sigh, months later I still wonder about them. Was Rick still in his coma or did he actually die? Was Kelly still there or had she turned? I didn't know. I hoped I would see Kelly again, but I had no hopes for Rick. If he did wake up…I don't think he could survive this world. I stood up and headed back to camp.

"Trapped in a mall-*static*" was what I heard when I came up to Dale's camper. I let out a sigh, our missing group was trapped.

After a heated conversation with Amy, she was alone now, I sat down and proceeded to clean some of the guns, we didn't have many. Now another group would need to be sent to get supplies. Taking even more of our weapons and people away, always a risk on their end and ours.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? *static*" I looked at the CB again, Dale was already there.

"WE can hear you over?"

"*static* -on 85 *crackle* Atlanta."

"Atlanta is over-run do you copy? Atlanta is over-run."

"-*crackle* outside- city. Five miles-side city." I climb up on the roof and take the radio from Dale.

"This is Shane Walsh, Atlanta is over-run. Can you travel?"

"Shane?! Is that really you? *static* -elly! It's Kelly!" I felt my heart speed up and my jaw drop.

"Kelly? Kelly Grimes?"

"Yes! I'm here with- *static* he went to the city- *crackle* me alone."

"Kelly, where are you?"

"*static* 85, outside of Atlanta. 5 miles."

"I'm coming to get you, just hang tight."

"I'm not alone, R-*static* me, he went to the city." But I was already down and headed towards the car. I saw Lori climb to the top as I drove off; Amy's angry look followed me as I drove off. I left her once, I wasn't doing it again. 85 was a death trap. Walkers constantly roamed the stretch after dusk. I wasn't leaving her again


	3. Chapter Three: Breath In

New Chapter!

Thank you too: DesDesxoxo, Directioner88. Goldenfightergirl, WastedDaysForgottenWays, deelove1. dreaming4diamonds, and jalenvictoriaxo for following this story!

Thank You To" DesDesxoxo, FullNight Alchemist, WastedDaysForgottenWays, and dreaming4diamonds for favoriteing this story!

I hope everyone enjoys this!

**Reviews are amazing**! I hope to hear what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

* * *

Chapter Three: Breath In

Lori's PoV

I ran up the hill, "Dale, Dale where is he going?! Where is Shane going?" I stop at the door and look up at the former preacher.

"I guess after the girl who radioed in."

"What girl? He said we don't go anywhere."

"I think he knows her, said her name was…huh...Kelly." I felt my heart speed up. "That name familiar to you?"

"The only Kelly I know who'd send Shane running is my sister-in-law."

"Did you know where she was prior to now?"

"We thought she was gone, dead or moved on."

"Maybe she got back to you." Dale says with a smile. I turn and look down the camp to where Carl was playing with Sophia.

What if it was Kelly? What would that do to Carl? Would she remind him too much of Rick? Would her presence make him better? Or worse? As I walked back to the fire I thought back to when we had arrived at her house that day everything happened.

* * *

Flashback

I keyed into the house with the spare she had given us years ago. He dog was barking in the backyard, her house looked untouched, except for her bedroom. The door was wide open, clothes were strewn about the room and her scrapbook was gone off her dresser. "She's already gone Shane, we need to find her!"

"Lori," Shane says as he grabs my shoulders. "We can't risk it, we need to go. I promised I would keep you safe. We need to go."

"We can't just leave her here-,"

"She's probably on her way to Atlanta with the rest of the people; we need to get there too."

"I can't just leave not knowing!"

"Look, Kelly is strong; she can take care of herself. But Carl can't. Now that boy has been through enough and you need to be there for him. Do you hear me?" I blinked back my tears and turned, ripped a photo of her and our family off the living-room wall, pulled the picture from its frame, stuffed it in my pocket before walking out the door.

* * *

Present Day

Half way to Atlanta we figured out it was a deathtrap, and I accepted that Kelly was gone. I accepted that Carl and I were the last of our family still alive. Maybe this was just a coincidence and Shane was hoping it was Kelly. But when he got there he would be disappointed, but we would have another person in our group. That would make us another person stronger.

But if it was Kelly, if it really was my adorable sister-in-law, then here was a God and He was still with us.

* * *

Shane's PoV

I drove as fast as I could. Kelly was still alive. She hadn't turned. As I drove and my mind slowed down I realized what this could mean. Rick was gone. Either she had finally given up and left him, or he had finally passed and she was making her way out of the city. I knew my first thought was stupid. No matter how long it was, nothing would take her away from her brother, hell; even a damn apocalypse didn't take her from his side. That meant he was dead. I felt a bit of my heart break at that thought. Rick and I had been friends since we were kids. We were neighbors. When I saw him get shot I felt my world shift, when I pulled that gurney in front of his door, I felt it crumble, now it was gone. My best friend was officially gone.

But as sad as it made me, it made me relived. He would never live in this world. He was too good of a person for this world anyway. He wouldn't be able to survive in this. But this way he would never know about how I had been with his wife, he would never have to deal with that pain of not having Lori, and neither would I. but how would Kelly take it? She would be mad at first, I knew she would be. But she would accept it. She would eventually. Just like eventually we would be able to tell Carl about us.

* * *

Kelly's PoV

When the radio went back again I leaned back against the trunk. Shane. I had found Shane. Of all the people I had found my brother's best friend. I never doubted that he was alive. Shane was tough; I knew he would make it. If he was alive that had to mean that Lori and Carl were too. I made him promise me, and Shane never broke a promise. Rick would be so happy. "Oh God" Rick.

Shane said Atlanta was over-run. I prayed Rick was okay. I just got him back. I had randomly gazed at the city since Rick had left. It did look dead; but that last time I had seen it was years before now, when there was a Chic-Fil-A on every corner and business people walking around in suits. I had seen two walked since I was left here, but one didn't come near the car and the other just stumbled on by, I hoped it stayed that way. Gun fire would draw attention, but I knew I couldn't take on too many with my bat. I prayed Shane got here fast. But I had no idea where he even was.

What are the chances I would find Shane in the middle of all this?

* * *

Shane's PoV

There were not too many cars on the road, so each time I saw one I would go by slow, my heart dropping each time I found it empty or a walker started to move. I looked up the road and I saw a police car. That would make since, she had a CB. As I got closer I recognized it. It was Rick's old car. She had taken Rick's old car as far as she could. Figures she would want something familiar. Her car was stuck in the middle of a jammed highway back home. I got closer to it and my heart sped up as I saw a petite woman swinging a bat at two walkers from the trunk of the car. I pressed on the gas and honked my horn, hoping to get their attention. I jumped out with a stick of wood when it didn't deter them. I swung and hit one in the back of the head, giving Kelly a chance to take out the other one. After beating on the bodies a few more times I turned and came face to face with the biggest smile I had ever seen. I dropped the stick of wood and pulled Kelly into my arms.

"I knew I'd see you again." I said as I felt tears on my neck where she had buried her head against me.

"I can't believe I found you." she squeezed me tighter and I pulled her out of the trunk and sat her on the ground.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry." She pulls away from me.

"Shane, you didn't leave me, I asked to be left. I told you I wasn't leaving my brother."

"I'm sorry he's gone." Her face lit up even more and I felt my pace quicken.

"Rick's fine. He woke up a few days ago. He's alive. Or he was when he went into the city."

"Rick went to the city?" she just nodded.

My heart had plummeted when she told me he was alive. I was so conflicted for those six seconds, then she said he had gone into the city. He may not be alive now. As much as I want Rick alive, I also want him dead.

"He'll be okay. Look what he's lived through already." I say with a smile, but the words stuck in my throat. I didn't know if I wanted my friend back or not. "In the mean time, lets get you to camp." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her as I led her to the jeep.

"Did you get Lori and Carl out?" she asks as she climbs into the passenger seat.

"They are both fine. I got them out. Just like I promised."

"I knew you would." She says as she leans back against the seat as I drive back to camp. "I told Rick you'd get them out safe. I told him that everyday. I knew you would."

"You should see Carl, he's gotten big. He hates getting his hair cut." Kelly just lets out a laugh.

"Some things never change. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For showing up when you did. I haven't had to deal with two at a time before."

"You seemed to be doing pretty well."

"The second one snuck up on me, I was so focused on the first I didn't see it. I never had that problem at the hospital."

"They were crawling all over the place when I left."

"They either didn't stick around or they all got locked up in the E.R. area."

"How did you last in there? They were shooting that place up when I left."

"Nobody came back into Rick's room after you left. And a few days past and there wasn't too many of them in the hospital…that I could hear anyway. I had to leave the room about a week later to get food. God I was so scared. There were so many dead bodies. The smell was horrid and there was blood everywhere…"

* * *

Flashback

I breathe in and let it out slowly as I send one last look towards my brother, lying pale and unmoving in his bed as he has done for the last several days. I gripped the straps on my backpack tight in my hand a few times before I reached for the door handle. I jiggled it until all I had to do was pull the door open before I pressed my ear to it and listened again. Nothing. I took another breath and pull the door open. A horrible smell assaults my nose and I press my hand to my face. The halls were still illuminated, making what I saw worse. Bullet holes lined the walls, blood stains stood stark against the whiteness. I dropped my hand and climbed over the gurney. My footsteps echoing off the abandoned corridor. I stand still, hoping nothing heard the sound. I made my way down the hall towards the cafeteria.

The TV had gone off the day before yesterday, but from what I had gathered from the various news channels and what I could see from Rick's window; these things were right out of a horror movie. They would run after and kill whatever they could. I had to find something to fight them off with.

At the corridor I went left and pressed the elevator button, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard it move up the shaft. But what if those things were inside? I sucked in a breath and backtracked. I hid under the nurses' station desk until I heard the elevator beep and the doors open. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath as I heard a few groans and the shuffling of feet.

I tried to slow my breathing, but I was shaking so much it came out in rattled bursts. I felt tears sting my eyes. I blinked them away only to have more return. I had never seen one of those things up close and I did not want too. The shuffling got louder and an awful smell seemed to creep into my nose. I had to choke back a gag and I pressed my hand closer over my mouth. Praying it didn't hear me.

I strained my hearing when the noise stopped. I opened my eyes and had to fight back a gasp as I saw the shadow of it. It was right in front of the desk. Had it heard me? The flaring of the nostrils in the shadow made me think otherwise. Maybe it smelled me? I could smell it. I pressed myself closer to the desk and waited. I felt the tension in my body. My lungs were begging for me to breathe more, my legs were straining from how I was sitting on them; my mind was running miles with every thought possible. What if it found me? What if it found my brother? What if it got to my brother?

My brother, my helpless brother.

Rick had saved me from a dangerous situation; he had risked his life almost everyday for the last thirty years for total strangers. I could do this. It was just one. I was on track in Middle School and High School. I could outrun it if needs be.

I let out a breath and my eyes poured over what was in reach, what I could use as a weapon to get rid of this thing. The broadcasts all said to aim for the head. My eyes strained, there were papers, staplers, pens, folders, nothing I could use. So I scanned away from what was immediately reachable and focused on the gettable. Turned over chairs, blood stains, more papers and pens, markers, I was about to give up and just make a run for it when I saw it. On the other side of the desk was a chunk of metal.

It looked like it fell off the very desk I was under. About the length of my arm and size of a bouncy-ball. I had two options of getting it, I could just get up and grab it, or I could crawl along the desk and get it. The first option was faster and less nerve wracking, but was more dangerous. The second option would make me sweat as if I was locked in a metal shed in July. I would be so scared of making a noise, but it was the safest overall. I could catch it by surprise. I took a deep breath and slowly rolled myself into the crawling position.

I took a deep breath and moved forward, keeping myself pressed by, but not actually touching the desk, out of fear it would hear the movement. I didn't know if this thing had better hearing or not. The more I moved the more scared I became, sweat pooled at my brow, my back was already wet with it. I hoped it couldn't smell it. Each inch I let out a shaky breath, praying that I could get to the metal before that thing got to me. I kept getting closer, I would stop and look back at the shadow, each time hoping it would just move on, but it was always there. I would crawl a bit more, stop, look, crawl, repeat.

I finally got close enough and I wrapped my hand around the metal and I pulled it, only to find resistance. I felt my heart speed up as I tugged on it, a sick realization looming over me; it was still attached to the desk. I followed the metal up and found where it was still attached. It was hanging by a thread and if this wasn't about being quiet I would have been able to rip it off, but I didn't know if I wanted to risk it. I let out a breath and dropped out of a crawl.

The world seemed to go slow as my brain caught up with my action, I couldn't stop it. My foot kicked out and hit a chair, knocking it over as my body collided with the floor. The thing growled and I heard it move faster, the time for stealth was over. The world sped back up as I ripped the metal from the desk, the noise making my ears hurt after all the time in the quiet. I got up and out from the desk and swung blindly, the metal hitting something hard. I drew it back and felt blood hit my hand. The thing stumbled but was still upright. I quickly remembered my brother teaching me to swing a bat when I was little. I locked my gaze with the things head and swung. The noise made me cringe. It grunted with each hit and I kept swinging. Each swing resulted in a harder swing and I let out a cry as I swung right at its face one last time before I hit the ground and stopped moving.

I dropped the metal and dropped to the floor next to the thing. I had blood all over me. I wiped it from my face and tried to blink away the tears, but I couldn't. They kept coming and I shoved my shirt into my mouth to keep from screaming. My head was spinning. What had I just done? I took several deep breaths through my nose and felt myself calm down. I opened my eyes, blinked away the tears and, when I finally gained enough strength and courage, I laid my eyes on the thing I had just killed.

It was a woman, blonde hair, she had been a nurse. She had been able to escape the firing squads, but I don't think what happened to her was better. Of anything, it was worse. I looked down at the bloody named tag and I felt my heart speed up again "Kristina Kirk" is what it said.

"Oh, god. No, oh Krissy no." I say as I crawl over to what was my friend. I looked up at what was her face and felt bile rise in my throat and I had to crawl away and empty what little was in my stomach.

I spit the foulness out of my mouth and crawled back away from it. My arms and legs shaking, but I forced myself to move away. I reached over to my friend and took a hold of her hand. On her wrist was a bracelet I had given her years ago when we went to college. I gently slipped it off her wrist and tucked it in my pocket. "I'm so sorry." I stood up, grabbed a bloody blanket from an abandoned gurney and draped it over my friend. I squirted some hand sanitizer on my hands, and rubbed it in as I picked up the metal and got into the elevator. The gift shop was on the ground floor. There was lots of stuff in there I could use for weapons, plus I would pass several vending machines. I wouldn't have to brave the cafeteria just yet.

* * *

Present Day

Shane's PoV

"…I went to the gift shop, got this bat, and ran back to Rick's room. I didn't leave again for two weeks."

I looked over my Kelly; she was fingering the bracelet that was on her wrist. "That Krissy's?" I ask, reaching over and touching the metal.

"Yea, I gave this to her on her birthday our sophomore year. She never took it off. I left the one she gave me at home when this all started. In some ways that makes what I did worse."

"You did what you had to do, Kelly. You stayed alive and you rescued a friend from a horrible life. She would still be walking around like that if you hadn't."

"I still feel bad. She was my best friend."

"I know. But it'll be okay.

"How long till we get to this camp?"

"About half an hour maybe. I haven't made this trip very often."

"Do you mind if I close my eyes. Minus the nap in the car I haven't slept very well."

"You go ahead, you're safe. And the camp is safe. I promise." I glance over at her and she leans over the seat and squeezes my arm.

"I can't believe I found you, Shane."

"Same here. Close your eyes, I'll wake you when we get there." She lets go of my arm and leans her head against the back of the seat.

It has always been easy to tell when Kelly is asleep. She snores. But it's not annoying loud, bear snores, they are more like tiny snuffles, puffs of air facing resistance. She has done it since she was a little kid. I keep sparing glances at her. She was always tiny. Maybe it had something to do with her being born a few months early, maybe it was just because Mrs. Grimes was kinda tiny too. Rick took after his father, in more ways than one.

God, Rick was still alive. Or he was a few hours ago. Atlanta was a death trap. I hated sending our people in, but if we want to eat I had too. I have volunteered several times in the past; this was a rare occasion when I didn't. I wonder if I would be trapped with them, or maybe we could find a way. But it I would have been there, I wouldn't be here with Kelly. She may have been overwhelmed by those two walkers, or maybe she would have been overtaken at night.

But I would never know, cause I was here with Kelly, and they were trapped. I hoped they found a way out. They were good people and they do not deserve to die trapped in a store, or worse. I looked over at Kelly again, and my mind drifted back to better days. When we were all little and would run out in the woods and play for hours. My mother and Mrs. Grimes would stand and yell for us to come in for hours. More times than not we would all be grounded at the same time. Kelly's punishment would always be shorter because she was younger. I wish we could go back and relive those days. I let out a breath and pressed down harder on the gas. The sooner I got her back to camp, the brighter things would look.


	4. Chapter Four: Brothers

Thank you too: DesDesxoxo, Directioner88. Goldenfightergirl, WastedDaysForgottenWays, deelove1. dreaming4diamonds, jalenvictoriaxo, and scrappdoo for following this story!

Thank You To" DesDesxoxo, FullNight Alchemist, WastedDaysForgottenWays, dreaming4diamonds, and lucky713 for favoriteing this story!

**Reviews are amazing**! I would very much like more. Reviews give me motivation to update faster. *hint hint*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

* * *

Chapter Four: Brothers

Shane's PoV

I let out a breath as the quarry came into view, we would be back safe and sound very soon. I reached over and gently shook Kelly awake. When we were younger, waking her up was like starting a truck in December, but the moment my hand came into contact with her shoulder she bolted up and flung her hands out, her hand making contact with my face. "Ow! The hell Kelly?"

"O my god, Shane, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean too!"

"I'm fine, but jeeze, don't do that."

"I didn't mean too, its kinda habit." I let out a sigh and reached a hand over and grabbed hers.

"I'm sorry; you just surprised me that's all. But you don't have to be afraid anymore Kel, you're safe now."

"Safe? I haven't felt that in a while."

"See those rocks?"

"Yea, what about them?"

"That's where are camp is."

"Lori and Carl are there?" she asked, her voice betraying the calm exterior.

"Yea, they're both there."

"Speed the hell up man!"

* * *

Kelly's PoV

The rocks were growing closer and I found myself very nervous. I couldn't wait to see Lori and Carl again, but I would be coming alone. What news could I tell them when I saw them? That Rick woke up and then he went into Atlanta and could now be dead? Would my presence help them or make life without Rick worse? I didn't know. But it didn't matter now; I was going to be there. I was going to see my nephew again. I remember the day he was born, the first time I held him.

I shifted in my seat, we were so close, but then a strange beeping caught my eye, it sounded like a car alarm. "Shane?" I ask, he pressed the gas harder, he had heard it too. Suddenly it stops and Shane goes even faster, he's worried. I can feel it, so my heart speeds up in my chest. I knew enough about those things to know that any sound was like beacon to them. Was the camp now surrounded by them?

We came around a corner and the first thing I see is a huge truck, like the ones used by moving companies. Shane pulls up behind it and he gets out, his hand going to the gun on his hip. I quickly follow him, but when we round the truck I feel tears instantly flood to my eyes.

Rick is on the ground, clinging to the wiry frame of my nephew, Lori is standing in mild shock, only a few seconds before she runs to Rick. I feel Shane freeze beside me and I look over, his eyes are locked on Rick, but I can't figure out the expression I see there. I don't pay attention to the other unknown people. I can't take my eye off my brother and his family. I wrap my arms around myself and blink back my tears.

"AUNT KELLY!"

In less than a second Carl has spotted me and is letting Rick go and running over to me. I drop to his level and loose my balance as he slams into me, and we topple over. The gravel is digging into back but I don't care, I wrap my arms tight around Carl and hold him very tight. "Hey buddy." I say as I press a kiss to him. He soon lets me up and he runs back to Rick as Lori helps me up, but I'm not upright even a second before she wraps her arms around me.

"God Kelly, I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone." Her voice is thick with tears.

"It's okay, I'm alright." Lori gives me a quick squeeze before we break apart. Rick has Carl attached to his hip as I walk over to him, he pulls me into a quick hug before Shane walks over. Rick releases me and wraps his arms around Shane. I hug myself and smile as I hear Rick whisper, "Thank you brother, thank you for keeping them safe."

* * *

After the reunions were over, Carl was still attached to Rick, but we were able to get introduced to the other people. There were a fair amount, it was a shock to me, I hadn't seen a group of living people in so long, I felt a little overwhelmed. I was never big on big groups of people even when the world was normal. Shane was like my shadow, he showed me where everything was. Rick and his family went off so Rick could clean up a bit, Shane wrapped an arm around me and we walked over to where a bunch of tents were set up.

"We don't have any extra tents, but you can use mine if you want, I'm not here much, watches and everything."

"I can sleep somewhere else."

"No, tents are safer. It's not like we haven't shared a tent before."

"Okay, but if your snoring wakes me up once I'm leaving,"

Later that night we're all sitting around a fire and Rick is telling about waking up in the hospital. When I said I had stayed behind with him Lori shot Shane the nastiest look. I though she was gonna get up, walk across the pit, and slug him. Didn't he tell her where I was? I guess not, considering her reaction. I was wrapped in a blanket, very close to the fire. I was always cold, that was one reason I never left Georgia, the heat. But it was very cold this night. I was also feeling very uneasy. All these people seemed nice, but I didn't know them, and unlike Rick, I was shy and didn't talk to new people.

For the uncountable time Rick thanked Shane for watching out for Lori and Carl. I couldn't but agree. I let out a small yawn and put my head back against the chair. But I bright flare up from the fire pit behind me kept me from closing my eyes. The moment the flames rose I felt tension spike in the camp. "Ed," I shot a glance at Shane, who was eyeing the man who sat with his family behind us, "you wanna re-think that log?"

"It's cold, man." I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see which one Ed was again. The moment I was him I reverted my eyes. He was tall, and big, not like Shane, but in his own way. He looked a little scary; I decided I would stay away from him.

"Just because its cold doesn't change the rules, now does it?" Shane asked, I could tell he was getting frustrated with the man.

"I said its cold, how about you mind your own damn business for once?" was his reply. I quickly lift the blanket to my chin and place my hands over my ears when Shane stands up. I have no desire to hear their "conversation" so I lock my gaze with the fire and fill my head with random lyrics of songs I will never hear again.

I snap back to reality when Shane walks back in front of me. I look up at him and he reaches his hand out and I take it. "You looked wiped, I'll walk you to bed." I nod and walk over to Rick and his family; I kiss them all goodnight, giving an extra hug to Carl before I follow Shane to his tent. He reaches in his huge bag and pulls out a shirt. "Here, it'll be big on you tiny, but it's clean." I take it and kick my shoes off for the first time in a very long time, but I set them close to the cot. Shane notices and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey. I don't know what it was like in the hospital after I left, but you're not alone anymore, you can relax and sleep. You need it, if those circles get any darker you're gonna be mistakes for a walker."

"Do you think what happen on that roof is gonna be bad? I don't know this Merle or Daryl, but they sound kinda mean."

"Nothings gonna happen. Plus, there is nothing you can do about it right now anyway." He presses a kiss to my head and pushes me away. "Go to bed, I have first watch, do you want me to come here when I'm done or sleep else where.

"This is your tent, I'm just a guest."

"Good-night Kelly." He slips out and zips the tent close, the zipper all the way down at the bottom, very close to the ground. I try not to think about why and slip into the shirt he gave me. I settle between the sheets and I gaze out the screen. I can see the glow from the fires and at sound of their voices, even though I can't make out what they are saying. Another yawn makes itself known and I heed Shane's advice. I close my eyes.

* * *

I woke up fairly early; the sky was still a splotch of pinks, yellows, and oranges. I sat up and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw a massive leg beside me. But I relaxed when I realized that it was just Shane. I stood up, pulled the blankets back over Shane and slipped my shoes on before venturing out of the tent. The air was crisp and cool, yet slightly muggy, meaning it was going to be hot today. But I breathed in the fresh air anyway and stretched out my limbs, enjoying the light-headed feeling I always got when I did. I looked around, I didn't see anybody else, so I headed back to the fire pits.

"Good Morning." I jumped in the air and spun around, blinking when I didn't see anybody. "Up here." I look up and I see a man with a beard and a fishing hat. I think his name is Dale.

"Hi." I saw weakly. He climbs down.

"I didn't mean to scare you; I'm usually the only one up this early."

"It's okay, I just didn't see you. I'm really jumpy lately." I say as he stops moving when he's right in front of me.

"Understandable, hungry?"

"No, thank you though." The conversation seemed to stop so I started glancing around.

"Well," Dale says, handing me his binoculars, "I need to go do something really quick, wanna play look out? It's been quiet all morning." I slowly reach out and take them from Dale.

"Where will you be? Not far right?" I was feeling nervous, I hadn't been here a full day and he wanted me to be on the look out for those things?

"No, I'll just be in the RV, call of nature I'm afraid." I just nodded and Dale helped me up the latter. I felt the RV shake as he stepped in. I took this moment to look around. I could see Rick and Lori's tent; I could see Rick through the screen. Just his back. I could see most of the other tents. I needed to learn who these people were; it looked like I would be with them for a while.

I turned when I felt the RV shake again, and Dale's head popped over the top. "You make a wonderful lookout, maybe I'll let you take this early shift." He says as he takes the binoculars back. He offers me a seat on one of the camping chairs that are on the top. I sit and I fear the conversation will be silent again, but Dale strikes up a conversation. "You did right by your brother, staying with him. If my Irma was still here I would of had to make the same choice."

"Irma your wife?"

"Yes, she was. The prettiest girl I ever saw."

"What happened to her, if you don't mid me asking?" I added quickly, not wanting to offend him.

"She passed away, cancer."

"I'm sorry."

"I was too, but now," he glances around us, "seeing the world like this, I'm glad she's not here to see it. What about you? Any family?"

"Just Rick, I think anyway. My mother dies years ago, and dad was in a nursing home in Atlanta, I guess he's gone now. He was sick for years. Hardest thing Rick and I ever had to do."

"What did you do before this?"

"I was a teacher, 5th grade. I loved my kids. I hope they're okay." I just lowered my head, still not sure what to say. The names and faces of my class drifted through my mind, how many of them were still alive?

"Everybody will still be out for an hour or two, I know there are things to do, but I'm not quite sure what. What are you good at?"

"Cooking or, at least I'm told I am."

"Well, if you want to cook something, I can help you with that. Follow me."

We climbed back down the ladder and he led me into the RV, I stood outside while he went in, a few seconds later he came back with pans and a box full of various cooking stuff. He handed me a pan and we walked to the fire pits. He asked me if I knew how to start a fire, I said no, so he started one for me. "There are powdered eggs and some deer meat in this basket. Daryl is out hunting, so you can use the rest of this. We need to eat it anyway. There is also some seasoning, not much left, but maybe you can pull off a miracle. Nobody is picky here, do what you can."

"How many people are there?"

"Only a handful of them will eat, but we have around 20. But it all depends on who wakes up first." I just nod and thank him for the stuff. He smiles and walks back to the RV.

I've never made powdered eggs before, but there are directions on the container. I also see mushrooms, and I find myself wishing there was butter. I pull out a metal pan and pull out what was left of the meat, I decide to make mini deer links. I stuff parts of the mushrooms inside, and then set the pan over the fire. I do what I can with the eggs, tossing some mushrooms and pinches of the spices in the mixture. I glance at the woods, there are probably some herbs randomly growing in there, but I wasn't about to go anywhere alone. I stir the eggs around when I remember I have some pretzels in my bag. I could get some salt off of them. I quickly move the eggs off the fire; flip the links, before I slowly head back to the tent. I unzip it loudly, unthinking in my haste to get back to the food. Shane bolts up, he moved so fast I don't see where he pulled the knife that was in his hand from.

"Oh my god!" I shout, my hands covering my face.

"Kelly?" I lower my hands; Shane slips the knife back under his pillow. "You have to learn the rules around here, little girl. Either make a lot of noise and wake everybody up, or be really quiet so I don't hear you. Walkers hit the mark in the middle."

"Sorry, I just came in here to get my pretzels."

"Some one will make actually food in a few minutes."

"I'm already making breakfast, I just need some salt."

"You're cooking?" he says hopefully.

"Yep, Dale set me up."

"Thank god. T-Dogg has been cooking since we set up, and he does the same thing every time." Shane says as he stands up. I smile at his tattoo, I was with him when he got it, I have never seen him squirm that much since. Not even when he was told he had to give a speech at Rick's wedding.

"He's not gonna be mad I'm cooking will he?"

"Hell no, he only cooks breakfast so he doesn't have to do dinner." I walk over to my bag and fish the pretzels out. Then we walk back to the fire. I get what salt I can from the bag and into the egg mixture.

As the food cooked the camp came to life. Slowly people emerged from their tents, and I almost screamed when I was tackled into a bear hug by my flying nephew. "Carl, be careful!" I heard Lori say off to my left. I wrap an arm around Carl and give him a squeeze.

"Mornin kid. Sleep well?" he let me go and settles beside me.

"Yea, what are you making?"

"Eggs and deer links. Wanna help?"

"Yah!" I hand him the spoon and tell him to stir the eggs, they are almost all the way finished. I flip the links a few more times before I say we can eat.

People swarm the fire pit; I am quickly presented with a plate full of eggs and 2 links and pushed out of the way by Shane. "You cooked, you take this and go sit and enjoy." Slowly the food is almost gone, Lori scraping the last bit for Rick who is still sleeping. I am told several times how good the food was and that they were going to recruit me for lunch and dinner. Then I was asked to help teach the kids. I had just agreed when Rick came out of the tent. I watched Lori give him a plate and they talked to Carol who had washed his uniform before she ate.

"Aunt Kelly? Wanna go with us to get some mushrooms?" I see Carl and Carlos little girl, Sophia? Standing by me, baskets in hand and eager smiles on their faces.

"Sure kiddo, let me put my plate down." I stand up and walk over to there Amy and Andrea are, I flash them a small smile before Amy takes my plate.

"Thanks for the wonderful breakfast Kelly; I haven't had stuffed links in forever. Would only have been better if it was sausage instead of deer." Amy says with a smile.

"I agree, the kids want me to take them in the woods to get some mushrooms, do I tell somebody or just go?"

"Just go, Dale is like a watch dog, he'll keep an eye on you." Andrea says.

"But if you see anything, scream like a mad person and run." Adds Amy.

"Thanks, glad you liked breakfast, when I get back, if there is anything I need to do, just let me know okay?"

"Can do." I give them another smile then I go back to Carl and Sophia. They eagerly turn and I follow them into the woods.

They must have been sent on mushroom runs more than once, because they waste no time in running frantically to a patch. I keep them in my sight at all times, but I venture away in search of plants I can use in cooking. I see Elderberry plants and pick many berries and flowers off of them, while not great for cooking, they are good for snacking. I see some prickly pears, but they take way too long to peel and I don't want to bother with them, even though they are good to cook with, I stare at the ground and see nuts that squirrels have dropped, I do several circles around the kids, collecting leaves and berries, my basket is almost full when I hear the kids scream, I look up and see one of those things eating a deer. I drop my basket and grab the kids, pushing them away from the scene. They scream for their parents, and I hear their names in return, plus the sound of running. I pick up my fallen basket and the kids' forgotten basket and I quickly turn, only to be pushed aside by Rick, Shane, Dale, and Glenn. They run and I turn in time to see Rick chop the things head off.

"Lori, he okay?" I turn and see Lori hold Carl, she just nods. "Kelly, you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fi-,"

"Son of a bitch!" I turn in time to see the walking definition of a redneck stalk out of the woods. This guy is very dirty and sweaty. He walks over to the deer the thing was chewing on and pulls an arrow out of it. "That was my deer!" he then turns to the walker and proceeds to kick it and swear at it repeatedly. "Filthy. Disease-Bearing. Motherless. Proxy. Bastard!" he turns from it and does an angry circle around the deer. "I've been tracking this damn thing for days!" As he struts around his fallen deer, I just stare, wide-eyed and on-blinking. Was this Daryl Dixon? The guy who I had been hearing about since Rick got back? If this was the baby brother, who knew what that Merle guy looked like.

"Kelly?" I turned when I heard my name, Lori had said it really low, and when I turned she motioned me away. I gripped the baskets when I heard the man say, "Maybe we can cut around this?" I felt my stomach turn and I was very happy when I heard Rick say no. "You okay? You look shaken?"

"I'm okay, who is that?"

"That's Daryl; He's nowhere near as bad as his brother. So if he scared you, Merle may have rendered you catatonic." Lori says with a huge smile. She pushes the kids back up the camp; they take off in a run.

"Not funny, Lori." I say with a glare. But she keeps smiling at me. "Okay, maybe a little." We both laugh and she throws her arm around me.

"What goodies did you find in the woods today?"

"Nothing very cookable, but I did find some stuff to put in the powdered eggs to make them a little better. I got some stuff we can munch on too."

"I seem to remember a girl who would throw fits when her dad used to drag her out into the woods."

"I never thought I would actually use that stuff he taught me. He never made Rick go."

"That's because Rick was alre-," her sentence was cut short when the guy from the woods, Daryl, came up to the camp, screaming is brother's name and something about squirrels.

I quickly duck away from Lori, I don't want to be anywhere near this man when he finds out what happened to his brother.


	5. Chapter Five: Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Ahh! **I got reviews! I LOVE getting reviews. They keep me motivated like nothing else! Thank you Thank you Thank you to: Audrey Whyte, GlowingRabbit, and deelove1! More please! You all are amazing!

Thank you too: DesDesxoxo, Directioner88, GlowingRabbit, Goldenfightergirl, JackSparrowsWench92, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, Little Girl Vixen, Maeveznar, Remembering Yesterday, WastedDaysForgottenWays, cutelittlekitten18, deelove1, dreaming4diamonds, happysgirl29, jalenvictoriaxo, kelizabeth13, lovely misic, and scrappdoo **for following this story**!

Thank You To" DesDesxoxo, FullNight Alchemist, WastedDaysForgottenWays, dreaming4diamonds, and lucky713 **for favoriteing this story!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Time

It was decided, I'm not sure how many people actually thought it was a good idea, that Rick would go back to find Merle. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog were all going back to Atlanta. I could tell by her body language Lori was not happy about this, but she also knew Rick. He was born with this gut instinct to always do right. Sometimes it seemed like he would malfunction if he did the wrong thing. But that was something that was hammered into us as kids by our father. "It is always better do be hated for doing the right thing, than be loved for a lie." Was what our father always said, and Rick took it to heart early in life. I stood by Shane's jeep and sighed as they drove out of sight. I turned when I heard footsteps. It was Amy.

"Hey." She said, coming to stand beside me.

"Hi." I said back weakly.

"It's always hard watching them leave, but as of date, they have always come back. You're brother seems like he knows what he's doing."

"He's always been like that." We stand in silence for a moment. "How do you deal with it, not knowing if they'll come back or not?"

"You don't think about it. Keep busy."

"Well, is there something I can do to keep busy?" a smile spreads over her face.

"Yep, we were all just about to go do some laundry, wanna join?"

"Sure. Let me go get some stuff."

"We'll meet you by the pit." Amy smiles and goes off. I give one last look at the billow of smoke left from the truck Rick left in before I turn away.

I look off to my left and see Lori marching angrily towards in the direction of the river, Carl is not in camp, must be where she is going. I walk back into Shane's tent and grab my bag; I pull out my dirty clothes, as well as some of Shane's that lay on the ground. I gather them up and join Amy, Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol. We walked to the river in time to see Carl stomp up the bank. "Carl?" I asked, but was ignored. Lori must have laid into him for being out of her sight.

We all got down by the river and start washing clothes, the conversation is light and enjoyable. I find myself a little out of practice after being alone for such a long time. But they all make me feel like nothing is out of the normal. I feel a little uneasy when I see Ed has followed us down, but he is just sitting on some random rock, staring at Carol. It doesn't take a genius to realize that he was abusive to his wife, and probably his little girl. A little shudder runs through my body when I think of that "man" laying one finger on the little girl.

Another thing that catches my eye is Lori stalking away from Shane, who is sitting off to the side several feet away. But my gaze was drawn back to the group when Carol said she missed her Maytag washing machine. I couldn't help but agree, scrubbing clothes on a washboard was something I hoped I wouldn't have to get used to. After a few minutes Andrea added,

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav, GPS."

"I miss my coffee maker, with that gold drip filter and built in grinder honey." Said Jacqui, I felt my mouth water at the thought of coffee.

"My computer, and texting." That statement showed how young Amy really was, but I also couldn't help but agree, and adding my thoughts.

"I miss my camera, taking pictures is very stress reliving."

"I miss my vibrator." Said Andrea. I snickered and Jacqui made the most scandalous noise. But what really got me, and everyone else laughing was when Carol said,

"Me too." The group just erupted in giggles and shrieks of laughter.

But our fun was quickly cut short and I felt my hair stand on end when Ed, who had walked down from where he was standing said, "What's so funny?" I felt Carol flinch and I could hear Andrea's annoyance when she replied that we were just swapping war stories. I hoped he would go away, I didn't have the nerve to look over my shoulder, but I could tell he was still there. I scooted further into the water, not caring that I was getting even wetter than I already was.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea asked, I ducked my head, Andrea didn't know what guys like Ed could do. The power they had.

"Nothing that concerns you." he said, his cigarette smoke invading my nose, I ducked my head even more, he was very close behind me. Andrea rolled her eyes as he continued. "You outta focus on your work. This aint no comedy club." I could feel Carols fear and Andrea's hate grow in leaps and bounds. I didn't want to be here if it boiled over, but I was trapped, I couldn't leave.

We kept washing; I tried to wash as fast as I could. I hoped he would either leave or we would get done before Andrea lost her patience with Ed's constant prowling. But neither of my prayers were answered when Andrea rung out the shirt she was cleaning and stood up. I quickly moved to where she had beet sitting, far away from Ed, when she started back talking Ed.

"I'll tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in a do it yourself. Here." She says as she tosses the wet shirt at him. I see Carol shiver and I grab a hold of Amy's arm when she tries to stand up too. I cringe when he throws it back at Andrea with way more force than was necessary.

"Aint my job, missy." Amy breaks from my grip and approaches her sister.

"Andrea, don't." my brain screams for her to listen.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?

"It sure as hell isn't sitting around listin to some smarty, uppity mouthed bitch. Come on, let's go." He says to Carol, who quickly stands up like a whipped dog.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you Ed."

"And I say it's none of your business." He says to Andrea, before turning his attention back on Carol. "Come on, you heard me."

Andrea turns around and she tries to get Carol to stay, I know I should help, but I can move, my eyes are locked on the sight in front of me, I know it's going to get bad no matter what Carol does. Andrea tries to get her to stay, but Carol "knows" better than to not listen to Ed. Andrea's attention is pulled from Carol by Ed who musters up to his full height. "Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass. Just cuss you're some college educated coos." I lower my gaze, Andrea was very educated, and I knew that Ed probably didn't pass High School. Andrea seemed at a loss for words and Ed turned his sights back on Carol. "Now you come on now, or you'll regret it."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later Ed?" said Jacqui, at least these women weren't totally oblivious to what was going on with him. Ed just laughed, and I couldn't blame him. So he hit his wife? So what. Even before the world went bad it was hard to get away from abusive spouses. "Yea, we've seen them!"

"You come on!" he says, taking a step closer to Andrea. "Ya know, this aint none of ya'll business." I can see his anger rise. "Now I'm done talking! Come on." He grabs Carol's arm and the chorus of "No" and "let her go" rings out, and in less than a heartbeat, Ed swings out and smacks Carol right across the face.

The moment he does, all hell breaks out. Amy pulls Carol far away as Andrea screams at Ed, calling him names. I stand up and hold onto Carol as Amy turns back to where Andrea and Jacqui are trying to get at Ed. But before anything else can really happen, Shane pulls Ed away and throws him on the ground. Carol leaves my arms as my grip goes slack. My mind shooting me back years ago, to the last time I saw Shane like this, only in my flashback Shane wasn't the only one beating up a man, Rick was there too. We weren't in the woods either, we were in my old kitchen, and it wasn't a stupid hick they were beating up either, it was a very rich and educated lawyer.

I'm snapped out my nightmare by shouts of "Shane stop" my blurry eyes focused on what I was seeing. Ed was a twitching, bleeding pulp. He needed to stop or he was going to kill him. "Shane!" I call out, and he stops punching Ed. He blinks a few times, but his eyes go dark again. He pulls Ed up close to him, but I can still hear him.

"If you put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time and I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? DO you hear me!?" I don't know if Ed said anything, but Shane continues. "I'll beat you to death Ed. I'll beat *punch* you to death." He slams Ed back to the ground and kicks him for good measure.

Carol rushes to Ed's side, Shane takes off. I drop the shirt I was washing and take off after Shane.

"Shane!" I call, he doesn't stops, we get close to camp, I run even faster and catch up with him. "Shane, Shane stop." And he does.

"Not now Kelly." I reach out and grab his hand.

"I just want to see your hand." He rips it away.

"Leave me alone Kelly." I grab it back.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shane. You did what we've all wanted to do. Carol and Sophia don't deserve to be treated like that."

"It wasn't just because of them. When I saw him do that….God….I saw him….I saw him hitting you. I couldn't let it happen again."

"And you did right then too. Phillip never went near me again, and neither will Ed. Carol and Sophia will never be hit again."

"She won't leave him."

"No, but she'll be safer." He takes his hand from my hand and pulls me into a hug.

"Everything so messed up. I didn't tell Lori you were with Rick." I just nod.

"I know."

"No, no you don't." he pulls away from me. "I told Lori that Rick was dead, then I didn't tell her you were with him. I lied to her, and Carl." He said, his hands on his hips and eyes at the sky.

"Hey, look at me." He shakes his head. "Shane, look at me." When he does I see regret in his eyes. I step closer to him and put my hand on his face. "You did what you had too; you said what you did, not because you didn't care, but because you were keeping your promise to me. You kept them safe. Don't you ever feel guilty about that. You hear me?" he just stares at me, but I know he understands. "Want me to talk to Lori?"

"No, just let her cool down."

"Come on, let's go clean up your hand." I say, wrapping my arm around his waist. We walk back to camp.

* * *

Sometime later, I'm sitting around helping Sophia with some homework where there is a knock on the RV, and Andrea walks in. "Hey, Amy and I are going fishing, do you know how to cook fish?" she asks.

"Yea, why?"

"If we catch em, can you cook em?"

"Only if you find somebody who can gut and clean them." Her smile widens.

"Can do. You really impressed us with your powdered egg skills. Cant wait to see you take on real fish." She says with a smile, and then she backs out, leaving me and Sophia alone.

"Ms Kelly?" she asks, her voice small.

"Yea sweetie?" I ask with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to cook? I've always wanted to learn."

"I'll tell you what, you finish those problems, and I'll teach you to cook anything you want." Her smile grows and she eagerly dives into the math problems. My eyes linger over her. She is such a tiny thing, I wonder what kind of life she's gonna have? Will the world be back to some sort of normal by the time she's of legal drinking age? Or will it be like this when she's 80 and we are all gone? As I look at her I realize the truth in what I told Shane, he just made this little girl a little safer.

"All done!" she looks up with a smile.

"Okay, you go on outside, I'll look these over and give them back to you."

"Okay!" she quickly stands up and leaves the RV. It takes me a few minutes, but she ended up only missing two. I rip out her paper and draw a star on it before I walk out of the RV behind her.

I help do random chores, hang up the laundry we did that morning, clean some dishes, and time just seems to pass fairly quickly, and all eyes are turned towards Andrea and Amy, who are coming up the road, both holding ropes with who knew how many fish. "Will you look at that!" says a guy that I should know, but I can't think of his name off my head. Andrea hands him her load of fish. "Ladies, because of you, my children will eat tonight." Amy hands him her load.

"Kelly said she'd fix them if somebody else guts them."

"I would love too. Thank you." he says, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank Dale." Andrea says, drooping her bag on a chair. "It's his canoe and gear." She high fives Jacqui and Carl basically orders Lori to look at the fish. He is so fascinated; he pokes one and says whoa.

"Yea whoa," says Lori, staring at the fish, then Amy and Andrea, "Where did you two learn to do that?"

"Our dad." Amy says with pride.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Carl asks, he is unable to control his excitement.

"Sure, teach you all about nail knots and stuff." She shares a giggle with Andrea, making me think that its part of a joke. Then Amy looks at Lori, "If that's okay?"

"You won't hear me complaining."

"Hey Dale," Andrea says, I turn and see Dale walking over to us, a very serious look on his face. "When was the last time you oiled those line reels? Those things are a disgrace."

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but huh…" he paused, and Shane walks over from where he has been sitting. "I think we may have a bit of a problem." He motions over to where I see Jim. He has been there almost all day since Rick left. I don't know what he's doing, but I can tell from the shovel it probably isn't something good.

* * *

I stay behind and start setting things up for tonight. I decided since there was so many fish that I would go ahead and start getting them ready. Most everybody had gone up to confront Jim. I hoped it was just the heat and nothing more serious. But my wish was not granted when I few minutes later Shane was hauling a handcuffed Jim down the path. I watched, nervously glancing between Jim and the fish, as Shane tied him to a tree. "Jim, you just sit here and cool off." Shane says. Lori and Carol then take the kids and they start another school lesson.

"Kelly, can I barrow that bucket? I wanna get Jim some water?" Shane asks, coming up from the hill where they have Jim tied. I just nod and hand it to him, but he kneels down and places a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" I just nod. "He's just got sun stroke is all. He didn't mean anything by it."

"I know." I say, shaking my head really fast.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him and give him a small smile.

"Nothing, I promise."

"Okay." He stands up and ruffles my hair before he walks over to where we store the water. He gives me another smile before he carries the bucket back to Jim.

Soon I am surrounded by the kids and Shane and I are teaching them how to clean the fish, but I soon drag Sophia away so we can get started cooking them, there is a lot of fish, and I need to cook it all. I have all the pans full, and I show Sophia, under Carol's ever watchful gaze, when and how to flip the fish. Shane walks over to us, another plate full of fish ready to be cooked. "I'm out of room Shane, you and Sweeney Todd over there can slow down."

"Okay." He says with a smile. He looks at Sophia. "Hey, do you think you can watch these while I have a talk with your teacher?" Sophia just nods. Shane stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Remember sweetie, count to thirty, flip, repeat." I say to her, she nods and smiles great big at me. Shane wraps his arm around my neck and we walk off to stand in front of the jeep.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing. You've been really quiet since what happened at the river."

"I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry that happened in front of you, I didn't mean to-,"

"Shane, I'm fine. Yea, when I first saw it, I swear it was like I was back in that kitchen, but I promise, I'm fine." He pulls me into a hug, and hug him back, enjoying the safeness I feel.

"I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you. You're the kid sister my momma never gave me." I smile and then pull away.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents, my dad. They were in Atlanta when it fell." I sighed and leaned against the RV's hood, watching the sun sink slowly down the tree line. "This may sound horrible, but I hope the military got them. That they died from a bullet and not a bite. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, cause I hope the same thing. When things got bad I tried calling, I never got through. This thing hit those cities the hardest."

"Do you think we'll ever know what this is? Where it started? Will it end?"

"You can't think about stuff like that, Kelly. You just gotta focus on today. Here and now. Because we're not promised tomorrow."

* * *

The rest of the evening passed so quickly. Before I knew it I was sitting around the fire with these people that I had grown to love, even though I had only been here two days, I have been through more with them than I had been with friends I'd known since grade-school. I am praised by everyone on the fish, but I quickly shove most of the praise onto Sophia, who turns bright red and snuggles her head into her mother's shoulder. The conversation is so light and fun. Sharing stories of happier times, the funny things we did as kids. Shane even tells the story about the time he and Rick caught a raccoon and brought it to school, sending everyone around the fire into fits of giggles. Jim is smiling and acting like he wasn't just digging ditches for everyone.

"I've gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy." Says the man whose name I have finally been able to remember is Morales. "That watch." Poor Dale looks so confused.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asks a big smile on his face as he looks down at it. He told me during our conversation that morning it was a gift from his wife.

"I see you, every day, same time, winding that thing. Like a village priest saying mass." I glance around as everyone's smiles grow bigger; Andrea's head is moving up and down the fastest out of everybody's.

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui says, laughing.

"I'm missing the point." Smiles Dale, his hands rising in the air.

"Unless I've misread the signs," Jacqui says "the world seems to have come to an end. Or at least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

"But there's you," says Morales pointing his bit of fish at Dale, "every day, winding that stupid watch."

"Time." That's what he says, sitting back in his chair. A big smile on his face. "It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days, at least?" Everybody just smiles at him; he turns his attention to Andrea. "Back me up here, Andrea. The days are important."

Andrea just tosses her hands up in defense, and then takes a drink of his beer. I smile and move my chair to the side, trying to get out of the like of smoke. Dale smiles and bangs his hand on the armrest of his chair, a far off look on his face. "I like what a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine, or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

I smile before continuing the quote, "Because no battle is ever won he said. They are not even fought. The field only reveals to man his own folly and despair, and victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools." Dale smiles at me, his face glowing. I feel my face grow hot as the meaning of what we said settles over the camp.

"You guys are so weird." Says Amy, which sends us all back into giggles.

"It's not us," says Dale. "It's William Faulkner."

"_The Sound and the Fury._" I say.

"Her part was amazing, mine was just bad paraphrasing." A few more chuckles, everyone finishes eating, and then Amy stands up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea says loudly, catching Amy by the arm.

"I need to pee, jeeze, try to be discreet around here." We all chuckle as Andrea lets Amy go. I stand up too, with only the desire to move my chair again, when Amy comes back out of the RV. "We're out of toilet paper." She says. I'm about to reply where it's at, but my reply is cut off by the worst sound I have ever hear. Amy lets out a blood chilling scream as one of those things bite into Amy's arm.

The camp erupts in screams. Dishes are tossed, chairs toppled, bodies are running, bumping into each other. Lori latches on to Carl, Carol snags Sophia, and Shane focus on killing what he can. I'm about to head towards them when I hear a sound off to my right; I turn in time to see one of those things going right towards me. I scream and take off in another direction, towards where the tents were. But I am sent into the woods by a group of them can are coming out of a tent. I run as fast as I can, I can't go to deep in, but I need to get away from the ones that are following me. I see a tree and I quickly climb onto it. I shriek in fear as one latches onto my shoe. I struggle against it, twisting and kicking my foot, before it pulls off my shoe and I am free. I climb as high as I can. Tears burning my eyes, my palms are slick; more times than I can count I feel my grip on the rough branches bite into my skin.

I cling tight to a branch. The screaming and gun shots from camp making me cry even more. My ankle hurts, and I feel blood run down my leg. I can't tell if one got me or not. I don't have the heart or strength to look either. I hug the tree and try to control my sobs as the three things that were chasing me circle the tree, snarling and clawing at it. I hear Shane's name echoing off the rock wall, gun shots, and even more screams. I glance down and see all three of them still at the tree. I get as close to the trunk as I can, wrapping my arms around it and I burry my head in my arms. The screams and gun shots filling up the space around me, grating on my nerves.

I close my eyes, biting my lip, slowly the screams and gun shots stopped. I feared the worst, they were gone. The walkers had overwhelmed the camp and they were gone, and I was all alone again. I glanced down and saw the same three at the base of the tree. I'm gonna die up here, all alone, in a tree. I feel more cries in my throat. I let out a scream, not expecting anyone to hear me.

"Kelly! Kelly where are you!"

I blink a few times before I cry out; my voice is horse and shaky.

"In the woods! Behind the tents! Please hurry! There's walkers! Please!" I feel more tears when I see something fly through the air and imbed itself in a walkers head. Two more follow and I see Shane and Daryl appear at the foot of the tree.

"Kelly, are you okay?"

"I don't know. My foot is bleeding." I whimper.

"Can you climb down?" Shane asks, stepping close to the tree, he would have no problem getting me if I couldn't. But I nod and very slowly make my way down the tree, my ankle twining every step of the way. I reach the bottom, but the moment I try to put my weight on my foot, my ankle springs in pain, and I cry out. Shane quickly pulls me into his arms, and he carries me through the woods.

"I got you, you're okay." My arms are wrapped tight around his neck. Tents swim into view. "It's okay, I got you, you're safe." I just nod and cling tighter to him.

"Kelly!" I open my eyes and see Rick; he quickly pulls me from Shane's arms. Rick feels hot and sticky. "Oh god, Kelly. You're alright. I was so worried."

"She said her damn ankle hurt, best make sure she aint bit!" I let out a sob as the harsh words of Daryl ring in my ears.

"It's okay, we're gonna take you to the RV and we're gonna look at it. It's okay." I'm carried in and taken to the back. Rick sets me down and I am jumped on by Carl.

"Aunt Kelly." He latches on to me and I wrap my arms around him as Shane takes my sick off.

"It's just a scratch from the tree. There is bark stuck in there." I blink and fight back a cry as someone pushes on my ankle.

"Lori, do you think you can clean this and wrap this?" asks Rick as he props my foot up on a pillow. Lori just nods and goes outside, probably to get the medical kit.

I wipe my eyes and look at Rick and Shane. There faces are drawn and haggard. I swallow and ask, "How many are gone?" Rick and Shane exchange looks, before Rick says, "I'm not sure, but we did loose Amy." I felt my heart drop. Amy was just a teenager; she was too young to die like this.

"Oh my god, Andrea, I need to talk to Andrea." I say, trying to get up, only to be pushed back down by Shane.

"Kelly, you listen to me. I know you want to go help, but this needs to get looked at. We cannot risk you hurting this more and not being able to move around. You stay here." I just nod and lay my head back. Lori comes back in with Dale in tow. Lori hands Dale the supplies.

"Carl baby, lets give them some room, okay? Come on." Carl gives me a hug then slowly climbs off the bed. Rick pulls a blanket over me and he squeezes my hand as Dale and Shane poor alcohol on my ankle, the sting makes me flinch and kick my leg out.

"It's okay, baby. Dale has to clean it. I know you don't like it." Rick says, pressing a kiss to my temple.

A few minutes later, my ankle is wrapped in white gauze. "You got banged up good. This isn't just a scratch that caused your ankle to look like this." Dale says, covering my foot up with the blanket.

"When I was climbing the tree, one of the walkers had a hold of me. I don't know how long, but it pulled my shoe off and I got away."

"You might have sprained it." Shane says.

"Dale, can she sleep here tonight?"

"Yea, I'm not gonna be getting any." Dale says. He stands up and reaches over and hugs me. "You rest up, I'll check on you in the morning." He turns and walks away. Rick lets go of me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm gonna go help out there. You stay here and sleep okay? We're gonna need you in the morning." I nod my head; Rick presses another kiss to my hair. "Don't you even scare me like that again Kelly. Please. I can't loose you."

"I'm okay."

"I know." He pulls back, "Love you sister." He stands up, gives Shane a small smile and slaps him on the shoulder, and then he too leaves the RV.

I look up at him, he looks so stressed. His face thin, ragged. I feel tears in my eyes again. "Hey." He says, kneeling beside the bed. "It's okay."

"No it's not. We were supposed to be safe here. We were supposed to be safe." He lowers his head before looking up and gently holding my chin.

"Kelly, I don't have all the answers. But I promise, I won't leave you again. You will always be safe with me. You understand?" I just nod and he pulls the blankets close to my chin.

"We just need some time, Kels. Time to rethink and regroup. Everything will be okay."


	6. Chapter Six: Reunions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**More Reviews! ****You guys are amazing! So many thank-yous to **GlowingRabbit, Audrey Whyte, and WastedDaysForgottenWays for the reviews! I cannot explain how much they help keep my motivated.

Thank you too: DesDesxoxo, Directioner88, GlowingRabbit, Goldenfightergirl, JackSparrowsWench92, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, Little Girl Vixen, Maeveznar, Remembering Yesterday, WastedDaysForgottenWays, cutelittlekitten18, deelove1, dreaming4diamonds, happysgirl29, jalenvictoriaxo, kelizabeth13, lovely misic, scrappdoo, LuckedClover, necha, tigerslilly**for following this story**!

Thank You To" DesDesxoxo, FullNight Alchemist, WastedDaysForgottenWays, dreaming4diamonds, heboosh, GlowingRabbit, LittleGirlVixen, and lucky713 **for favoriteing this story!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Reunions

When I woke up, the sun was fairly high, but it was still before noon. There was noise and commotion outside. I sat up and felt my muscles protest, I was sore everywhere, but my foot and ankle hurt the most. I bit back my groan and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I scooted close to the edge and bit my tongue as I stood up. Pain shot through my ankle, but I could at least walk on it today. But if I needed to actually get somewhere, I wouldn't make it far. I clung to the sides of the RV as I made my way slowly from the back to the front. I stepped into the doorframe in time to see Andrea pointing a gun at my brother's head. She mumbled something, Rick put his hands up, and slowly backed away.

I stepped down, a moan escaping as my weight hit my ankle. I decided just to hop over to where Lori was sitting. When I got closer, she stood up and helped me get over to the seats. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Been better." I say, and then I look around at the campsite. The first thing is Andrea kneeling over Amy. I could look long, I loved Amy too, or as much as I could love a person in to days. There was a pile of bodies burning, then there was a row of our people. I looked up when Glen started screaming. I guess Daryl had tried to burn one of ours. I hadn't had much time with Glen, he was gone most of my time here. But from the looks of him and how he was shaking, standing up to Daryl was probably something he hasn't done before.

Shane dropped into my line of vision. "Hey, can I see?" he asked, indicating to my ankle. I pulled it up and he gently set it on his knee. He looked under the bandage. After a few minutes he shook his head. "You really hurt this thing. It's still swelled up. You need to stay off of it." He locked eyes with me and pointed a finger at me. "You do not go anywhere alone, you do not venture any further from the RV than this. Understand?"

"Shane-,"

"No, we've lost so many Kelly. You do not go anywhere alone. Ever." His eyes were so big, his voice so firm, I had no choice but to nod. He nodded back and set my foot back down. "Do you want to say goodbye to Amy?" I look towards Andrea, then I shake my head no.

"Andrea deserves this time. Amy was all she had."

"Okay, you change your mind, let me know."

"Shane, do you-,"

"A walker bit Jim!"

I turned my head to look at Jim. He looked cornered and scared. Like a trapped animal. He was quickly circled.

"Show it to us!" Daryl screamed.

"I'm okay" was Jim's reply. It sounded like a mantra, like something that he believed if he said it enough would make it reality. But Jim wasn't dumb. He knew he really wasn't. Yet he kept saying it. "I'm okay, I'm okay." His voice low and frantic.

The men all got close and Jim reacted. He picked up a shovel, but he was too out of touch to really do anything, and before even he was aware, T-Dog had his arms pinned. And even as Daryl lifted Jim's shirt, and the bite mark was clearly visible against his pale skin, Jim repeated his mantra. "I'm okay."

He was released, yet he kept mumbling. His never ending steam of "I'm okay" started to sound like the final words of a criminal before his execution. Daryl shook his head, looked down, then walked away. Maybe Daryl didn't mind Jim, or at least dislike him as much as he seemed to dislike the rest. Lori lowered her head and let out a sad sigh.

I stood up and limped over to Jim. I gently grabbed his hand.

"Jim? Hey, let's go sit down, okay? You're getting the fever, let's go sit down over there okay?" I say as smoothly and calmly as I can. I can't wrap my mind around this either. I don't know what happens when a person is bitted. All I know is that they get a fever and turn, but I had never actually seen it happen. The ones at the hospital already were when I found them. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Jim was such a sweet man. He didn't deserve to go like this. "Wanna go sit down? Get some water?" he stares at me, blinking, almost as if he's afraid I'm not actually there. Then he nods. I hold onto his shoulders and we walk behind the RV as the rest of the camp, Dale, Shane, Daryl, Rick, Lori, all of them, gather far away from us, I know what they are talking about. What to do about poor Jim.

I sat him down on the pile of tarps and various things. I hobbled over to where some water was, my ankle searing in pain with each step. Sprains really were a bitch. I could kind of hear what Rick and them were saying, but I wasn't paying too much attention. My limp made me very slow, and when I turned around life was in slow motion. Daryl spun around and had his ax raised. "No!" I shouted, just as Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head. Shane quickly stood between Jim and Daryl.

"We don't kill the living!" said Rick, I could feel the venom in his voice from here. I think my poor brother was getting very tired of the crazy redneck.

"That's funny, coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl snaps back, his face cold.

"We may not agree on something's, but on this we do. Now you put that down." Shane says, backing my brother up. Daryl slams the ax to the ground and storms off, as Rick quickly pulls Jim to his feet, and leads him into the RV.

* * *

I sit on the crate that Jim had just been pulled off of, and I tried my hardest not to listen to Dale's conversation with Andrea. It was there conversation. Not for my ears. I may not have known them long, but based on what I had seen, Dale saw Amy and Andrea as family. I tried to block them out, but parts of their conversation still hit my ears. I looked around the camp. Daryl was over by the bodies of our people, putting holes in their heads. It was hard to watch and even harder to listen too, but I knew it had to be done. When I saw Carol take the ax I felt my heart beat faster, Ed had been killed. Being eaten by walkers was too goo for him in my opinion, but maybe I was biased.

I turned my attention back to Amy and Andrea. I lowered my eyes and said a prayer for them both. Andrea would need all the help she could get. I may have my family now, but there was a time when I didn't know if I did or not. When I opened my eyes again, I was frozen in fear as I saw Amy's body twitch. There were soft grunts coming from her mouth. I sucked in ragged breaths when the mindless Amy wrapped her fingers in Andrea's hair. The louder the moans, the more dangerous Amy was becoming. I saw Shane and Rick head over, their hands on their guns, but then Andrea put her head next to Amy's and shot Amy in the head.

I had to close my eyes as the sound echoed in my ears. The groaning and panic halting with the sound of the gunshot. It was like I was back in the hospital during the first days. Gunshots were almost a constant outside. Groans and screams seemed to echo through the wasteland that was once my hometown. So many days that was all I heard. I hid on the floor, gripping Rick's cold hand tight in mine. But with each day that passed, the sounds got less and less, until they stopped all together. In some ways, the silence was the worst part of it all.

* * *

I couldn't help wrap the bodies in sheets, and I had to basically be carried up the hill by T-Dog. I held tight to Ricks arm as one by one our fallen family members were placed in the graves that Jim had dug. I had to fight back my tears with each member but Ed, I was almost smiling when he was dropped by Daryl into the hole. But seeing Andrea struggle with Amy, refusing help, made those tears come back. I lowered my head with everyone else. The moment of silence was broken by the buzzing of insects and the rustle of the tall grass. Then we all turned and T-Dog again hauled me back down the hill.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." I say, feeling bad that I went and got myself hurt.

"It's not a problem, you need help. Lori was right, we need to hand on to who we are, and helping a pretty thing like you is who I am." He says with a smile.

He lugs me over to the chairs, and he drops me into one before collapsing into one himself. "Rough day." He says with a sigh, rubbing his hands down his face.

"I concur. I have definitely seen better." I say, propping my foot up on some wood, and laying my head back, trying not to let the heat of the sun get to me.

"If the world hadn't stopped, what do you think you'd be doing right now?" he asks, looking at me with a small smile.

"Well," I say letting out a deep breath, "If it is a weekday, I would be at work, and judging by the sun, I would be teaching my kids some math." My eyes follow Rick as he steps into the RV. Probably to talk to Jim. I wonder how he's doing right now?

"You were a teacher?" T-Dog asks, bringing me back into the conversation.

"Yea, 5th grade. Best job in the world." I look over at my conversation partner. "What about you?"

"Me?" he looks over to the side, almost as if he has to think about what he would be doing. "As you said, depending on if this is a weekday, I would probably be moving come large crate around, I worked in a metal factory. I drove the forklift all day long."

"That's why you have such big shoulders huh?"

"Probably." He says with a smile. "I do miss driving that thing, even though half the buttons were gone and the levers were duct taped together." He lets out a bitter laugh. "Never thought I'd find myself missing that stupid job." Shane and Rick left to go do their sweeps. My eyes trailed after them until they disappeared into the woods.

"It's funny the things we miss. Before this happened I cursed gas prices, now I would gladly fork out four dollars for a gallon of gas. To be able to walk down a crowded street full of business people and tourists. All the little things we complained about, all the things that pissed us off…I wish I could deal with it all."

"How'd you last? You were all alone in that hospital?"

"Rick and I were locked in this room, Shane had rolled a gurney in front of the door and I had it locked. Maybe it was luck or a miracle that I made it. But it was so scary. All alone. Only the sounds of gunshots and monsters to fill the air."

"I was at the Atlanta Red Cross center when the city fell." T-Dog said, his eyes far away and shadowy. "I remember running with this big group, and as we ran through the city more and more of the living disappeared. More walkers started following. The barrier they had built had been forced open the sheer number of them. By the time I made it out and got back to my van that I had left on the outskirts, it was just me and Glen. The rest has scattered or fell. Then we ran into Shane on the road." He let out a sigh. "I guess the rest is history huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"When did Daryl and his brother show up?"

"Lord, the day we found them…" he shook his head and smiled. "Daryl was something of a blessing because he can hunt like no other, too bad the same can't be said for his brother. Anyway, we were all just hanging out on the side of the road, and this huge truck pulls up and out they get. But they were helpful in setting this place up." He says, indicating to the camp. "Merle, for all his faults, could set up a tent with one hand if he had too."

* * *

Dinner was light, some squirrels that Daryl shot and some of the nuts I gathered, and the conversation was nonexistent. Everyone was very silent. Nobody had their backs to the woods and we were within a feet of the RV. Shane was on my left, T-Dog on my right. I hopped I would be able to actually walk tomorrow. I felt helpless and like a burden. Not being able to help. Shane had told me not to worry, but I still felt horrible. A few minutes after dinner had been finished, Shane spoke up. "I've been thinking about Rick's plan." I raised my eyes in confusion, what plan? Shane went on. "Well, there are no guarantees, either way, I'll be the first to admit that." He pauses and looks at Rick. Just like Shane always did when we were younger. Rick was the oldest of the three of us, older than Shane by two years, so this was nothing new to me, to see Shane look at him that way.

"But, I've known this man for a very long time. I trust his instincts." Lori looked at Shane in suspicion. The same way she has been looking at him since Rick and I showed up. Had she still not gotten over the fact Shane told her Rick was gone? It was the only way she would have left. "I think the most important thing here is that we stick together." He looked around the fire, and I lowered my head as he continued. "So, those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning." My head shot right back up. That soon? How long had they been talking about this. Where were we even heading? Everyone looked at each other, just staring. How out of the loop was I?

Going to bed was very hard this time. I was shoved back in the RV, as were Jim, Sophia, Carol, Glen, Dale, and Andrea. I was in the passenger seat. My ankle unwrapped for the night and propped up on the dash. The window was down only enough to let a breeze in. I could hear Shane moving around on the roof, I could see Daryl move around in the bed of his truck, I could see Rick and Lori's tent, one of the few that was till set up. The night was silent. Almost as though this little quarry was mourning our departure. The trees were still and the crickets quiet. As I sat and thought about what we were going to be doing tomorrow I felt sad. We were leaving this place. The first place I had ever felt safe since this happened. The place where people I had come to love were laid to rest.

"Cant sleep either?" I turned to the left and looked at Glen. He was tucked in the driver's seat, his red hat low over his eyes. I could hardly make out his face, the moon was not very big tonight.

"Not a wink." I whisper back.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Leaving here?" I give a small shrug.

"I don't know. I've never been in an apocalypse before. But I do know my brother. Everything he does has purpose and a reason. If he thinks this is the right thing…" I pause, why did he think this was the right thing?

"I'm glad we're leaving." Glen says, possible not noticing the pause in my sentence. "I don't feel safe here anymore. We need to be somewhere safe. And the woods aren't the answer."

"Maybe the CDC has all the answers to this. Maybe they have a cure, and Jim will be okay." Glen turned, but I couldn't read his face, the RV was too dark.

"Maybe. But either way, we have an early start, we should try to sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Glen."

"Night." was his soft, almost sad reply.

* * *

The next morning was early. I was placed on the hood of a truck with the nuts and berries. Snacks for the rest of the camp. It took a little longer than what was anted to pack up camp. I was a little bummed when I was told I had to ride with Daryl, but I was under orders from Dale to keep my foot elevated, the swelling still wasn't going down and they were getting a little worried. Everyone, minus poor Jim, were standing by the packed vehicles as Shane gave his talk about the trip. The CB channel, how to stop the caravan, all that stuff. "Any questions?" he asks.

"We're uhh…" I looked over and saw Morales and his family, "We're not going." Lori let out a small gasp, even I was wondering why.

"We have family in Birmingham, we want to be with them." His wife said. Was Birmingham even around anymore? What made them think their family was still alive? My father was in a nursing home in the city just up the road, yet I wasn't running there.

"I gotta do what's best for my family." Morales said when Shane pointed out they would have no one watching their backs.

But I could respect his reasons, even though I did not agree with them. He was doing it for his family.

Lori embraced Morales' wife and kids and Rick and Shane gave him a gun and bullets. Sophia hugged their little girl and Carl held back his tears.

"Let's go, move out!" Shane announces. I was helped down from the hood and into Daryl's truck. It smelled of gunpowder and cigarettes. The interior was ripped and stained. Daryl must have had this truck a very long time. I am given a pillow by Shane, I tuck it under my ankle.

"Just close your eyes and the ride will be over before you know it."

"Why couldn't I ride with you?"

"No place for you to prop that up. Dale is right Kelly, you can't afford for that to get any worse. We need you able to run when needed. Daryl doesn't bite, he just smells." Shane gives me a smile that doesn't match his eyes. I nod and he walks off, getting in his jeep, the same one he's had since I graduated college.

I watch him out the side mirrors, and jump in the air when Daryl gets in and slams his door shut. He doesn't even look at him as he starts up the truck. I put on my seatbelt, cringing as my fingers come in contact with something sticky on the buckle. In my mind we look like a band of traveling hippies. An RV, church van, an old truck…a band of misfits. The speed we were traveling at made a lovely breeze flood the truck. I stuck my head out the window, enjoying the wind in my hair.

But as we travel, the feeling of doing something normal seeped from my mind, and I focused on the houses we passed. It was only then that I noticed that the road we were on would take us by my house. I lived between Atlanta and Rick's house. I don't know why I hadn't realized where our camp was. I sat up and stared out my window. My house was just up the street from a service station. I hadn't seen it in so long. I wonder what happened to my poor dog. I had put Ricky in the back yard, with the hose on and all of his dog food, but that wouldn't last forever. Who knew if the water was even still on?

The more miles that we ate up the closer we got, I found myself on edge. The houses we were passing, I knew some of the people that had lived there. Then I saw the familiar blue mailbox that Rick had painted for me when I paid my first house payment. The closer we got I found myself scanning over a sight I never thought I would see again. We were so close to it, I held my breath, wondering how I would feel driving right passed it, but then a single honk was heard and we all stopped, right outside my house.

Daryl got out without looking at me, and I thought I was going to have to make my way out alone, but he unceremoniously opened my door and not so gently pulled me out. "I told you we wouldn't get far on that hose." Dale said, fanning the smoke away.

"Cant you jury-rig it?" Rick asks.

"That's all it is, it's more duct tape than hose. I'm out of duct tape."

"Rick, that's my house."

"I know."

"No, you don't, I have gas stored in there, for my generator. That old truck of dad's has gas in it, parts we can use." I say, as I lean against the RV where Daryl just kinda left me. "There might also still be food and medicine."

"How about," Shane says, coming up behind me, "Rick, you hold down here and I'll take some guys and we can raid Kelly's house."

"I locked the door, I don't know if anybody's kicked it in or not, but you know where the spare key is, right Shane?" he just nodded. About the time they left Jacqui ran out of the RV, her voice panicked. Jim was getting worse. He was running out of time.

I was sitting on the road playing cards with Carl and Sophia. Carl was winning. Go fish had always been his game. I quickly turned when I heard footsteps, I saw Shane's head rise over the RV hood. As He, Glen, and T-Dog came into view, their arms were full of supplies. I smiled when I saw Shane had the blanket from my bed in his arms. I very slowly stood up, my ankle twitching as I put pressure on it. "Damn Kelly, you were stalked." Glen says, his arms full of canned goods.

"I was never home to cook it." T-Dog walks over to Dale, and I sigh in relief as I hear that the hose will fit.

"It's so weird seeing it again." I say, just staring at my house again.

"It was weird walking into it again." Shane says, folding an arm around me. "When I took Lori here, when she insisted that we find you, Ricky was in the backyard. I looked back there, just to see, maybe he was alright." I don't even look at him. I don't want to think about what my poor dog could look like now.

"I don't wanna know Shane."

"I think you do." He says, his smile big before he calls out, "Ricky!" I just lower my eyes, he's just messing with me. But then I hear a bark, and I raise my eyes in time to see my medium black lab run across what once was my yard. My mouth drops open and I move as fast as I can towards my baby.

"Ricky!" I call out, dropping to my knees just beside the RV as Ricky eagerly jumps into my open arms.

My smile is huge, my face is hurting from the size of it. Ricky smells, and he is too thin, but he's still alive. My dog is still alive. He is jumping everywhere and licking my face. Carl is soon at my side, but Ricky, for once, pays him no heed. His attention is only on me. I wrap my arms tight around him and hug him. He slowly stops bouncing around and settled onto my lap. I let a few tears slide from my face into Ricky's fur. My family was slowly coming back together.

My happiness was short lived. Jim had requested to be left behind, and I cried when I saw Rick and Shane take him from the RV to a nearby tree. "What do you know." Jim said with a smile, "another damn tree." Jim looked so tired, but at the same time happy. But he was the only one. Shane looked so miserable I just wanted to hug him. I was being helped up to the tree by T-Dog, and I let out a small sigh when I heard Shane say that Jim's life didn't have to end alone by a tree.

"No," Jim insisted, his voice sounding more like the Jim I had met that first day in camp. "This is good. The breeze feels nice." He says, leaning his head against the tree. Shane lowered his head and wiped his face. Doing what he has always done when he is forced to do something he doesn't want to do. He looks back up at Jim.

"Okay." His voice is soft. He gently claps a hand on Jim's shoulder and slowly steps away from him.

Jacqui says her goodbyes, telling him to close his eyes, close his eyes and not fight. Then Rick offers Jim a gun which Jim refuses, swearing he is okay. But it's not like his mantra he was spouting back at camp. This time he meant it. Dale was next, then I slowly went up to him and kissed his cheek. He opened his brown eyes and smiled at me. "I'm gonna be with my family again Kelly. My wife and boys. It's what I've wanted for a long time." He says with a smile. I smile back at him, wiping tears from my eyes I nod and mouth 'goodbye' then, with help, I stepped away. Climbing into the RV and being put in the bed Jim had just been taken from hurt my heart. I stared out the window as Ricky nuzzled my arm. I stared at Jim as we drove away. My heart almost breaking.

* * *

I was so relived that I was able to take Ricky along. It was decided that a dog would be good for the kids, and I knew he would be good for me. Ricky was well trained and didn't bark. He would be good for us, good for all of us when we would settle somewhere.

I could tell we were close to the city because everything got very tense. I stood up and very slowly made my way towards the front. "There is some rope under the sink if you want to leash him up." Dale says from the front seat. His voice heavy and tense. Glen gets up and gets it for me. Ricky still has his collar on and I smile when I see his out-of-date tags. I was going to get them updated three days after I took shelter in Rick's room. I had slug my backpack over my shoulders and by the time the CDC building came into view the tension in the RV was so thick it was hard to concentrate.

Our caravan came to a stop outside the building. There were bodies everywhere. There were so many flies I could hear them from inside the RV. Glen and Dale helped me climb down, but I was quickly handed off to T-Dog. I held the rope that was tied to Ricky tight in my hands. I was forcing my weigh ton my foot as we walked among the fallen and decaying corpses that littered the ground. There was almost no sound as we made our way to the building. Shane and Rick tired to get the door open. When neither of the succeeded, there was an instant panic that rippled it's way through everybody. Daryl about blew his lid, screaming that Rick made the wrong call, resulting in Shane pushing him back and getting in his face.

"Walkers!" said Daryl, shooting one in the head.

"Where are we gonna go?!" pleaded Carol.

"She's right, we cant be this close to the city after dark!" exclaimed Lori, clinging to Carl.

"Ft. Binning Rick, still an option!" said Shane, the panic making his voice a few pitches higher than normal.

I clung tight to T-Dog, fear gripping my heart as more walkers appeared. Rick was going crazy. He had wanted so badly for this to be the answer.

"Rick, we need to go. Back to the cars!" Shane called, grabbing a hold of Rick. "Let it go brother, let's go!" but Rick stood and stared up.

"The camera! It moved!" I was too far to see it, but Rick sounded so serious.

"You imagined it." Said Dale, holding onto Andrea.

"Rick!" Shane said, grabbing my brother again. "There are walkers, we need to go!" but Rick charged from Shane grip and started banging on the door.

"You're killing us!" he shouted at the door. "Please! We have women and children!" Rick was pleading with the door. I tried to go to him, but T-Dog held me firm.

"Rick! There is nobody! Let's go brother!" Shane roughly grabs Rick and tosses him from the door as Rick screams over and over "You're killing us!"

"To the cars!" Shane called, but just when we were about to make a mad dash, there was a loud sound and a blinding white light as the doors to the CDC opened wide.


	7. Chapter Seven: Real Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review!**

Thank you too: Courtney Dixon, DesDesxoxo, Directioner88, Dreamer'Megan, EpicStormMage, GlowingRabbit, Goldenfightergirl, Iamu, JackSparrowsWench92, Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft, LittleGirlVixen, LuckedClover, Maeveznar, Paper Grenade, RememberingYesterday, WastedDaysForgottenWays, cutelittlekitten 18, deelove1, dreaming4diamonds, happysgirl29, kelizabeth13, lovely music, necha, Scrappdoo ,Starrysky7 ,Tigerslilly **for following this story**!

Thank You To" Courtney Dixon, DesDesxoxo, EpicStormMage, FullNight Alchemist, GlowingRabbit, Imperia Moonmist, JachSparrowsWench92, LittleGirlVixen, MAR76, Mama Shireman, WastedDaysForgottenWays, dreaming4diamonds, heboosh, and lucky713 **for favoriteing this story!**

Chapter Seven: Real Sleep

After a few hesitant seconds, we basically ran into the building. But once we entered the lobby, we froze again. It was silent, eerie. The lights are off and our footsteps echoes off the walls. It reminded me too much of the hospital. The sound of a gun being cocked rings in my ears and I looked around frantically, Ricky was still, his ears up and alert. "Any of you infected?" I turn and see a man holding a very big gun. He has blonde hair and haunting eyes. Rick steps forward a little.

"One of us was…" Rick shoots his eyes up right into the other man's eyes, "He didn't make it."

"What do you want?" the man in the coat asks.

"A chance." Is all Rick says, I cant see his face, but I know that stance.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Is the man's reply as he steps closer and he surveys the group.

"I know." Is Ricks reply. I can see the man a bit better, his face is drawn, and lines that shouldn't be on a man his age mar his face. But he's clean. He must have showers here. He's too clean.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that." My brother says without hesitation.

The man lowers his gun and points at the doors we just came in. "If you have stuff to bring in you get it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." Rick quickly nods, Rick, Shane, Glen, and Daryl all go out to the cars, while Dale and T-Dog guard the doors. They are not gone long, but I still find myself worrying about them. But they quickly return. The man slides a card though a card slot and says, "Vi, seal the main entrance and kill the power down here." When it all happens I feel my spirits lift a little, there were more people here. We are all ushered into the elevator. Rick looks at the man.

"Rick Grimes" he says, offering his hand. The man hesitates, but takes it in return.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." He says before sliding a card through the slot and the doors close.

The ride is silent, until Daryl asks, "Doctors always go around packing heat?"

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself." Is his reply. He glances around at us, "but you look harmless enough." Then his gaze falls on my nephew, and I get on edge, why is he looking at him. "Except you, I may have to keep my eye on you." Jenner says with a smile. Carl beams back and I relax. Maybe Jenner wasn't so bad after all.

We get off the elevator, the brink pace we're walking at is causing me to fall behind, Daryl, who was already at the back to start with, hangs back even more and I almost jump out of my skin when he wraps a rough, calloused hand around my arm. He tosses it over his shoulder and helps me catch back up with the group. We're just walking down this long hallways, doors on each side. Carol says something about being underground, but I don't catch what Jenner says back. Daryl's big hand is digging into my waist.

Soon we are standing in the middle of a big room; the center is basically a circle, huge screens and computers everywhere. "Welcome to zone five." Jenner says. Daryl drags me over to a chair and basically drops me into it. Ricky looks up at me, before I motion for him to lie down.

"Where is everybody?" Rick asks, looking around at the empty computers. "The other doctors, the staff"

"I'm it" is Jenner's reply. "I'm all that's left."

"What about the person you were speaking with earlier?" asked Andrea?

"The one who locked down the front door, Vi?" finished Lori.

Jenner glanced around him before saying, "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them….welcome."

"Hello guests, welcome." Comes this computerized female voice, it echoed in my ears and I glanced around.

"Vi is a computer?" Rick says.

"Yes, now," Jenner says sitting down at one of the computers, "Who is first?" he says, holding up a needle.

I watch as one by one everyone gets there blood drawn. I stand back as long as I can, but soon it's just Daryl, Andrea, and myself left. Andrea looks ready to collapse, and Daryl just pulls me out of the chair and gently directs me over to Jenner's table. "What happened to you?" Jenner asks.

"I got treed by one, and I think when I was trying to get free I twisted my ankle."

"How long ago?" he asks, wrapping one of those plastic bands around my arm.

"A few days."

"How about I look at it when we're done here." He flicks my arm and then sticks the needle in my arm. I cringe a little, but I grit my teeth and nod at Jenner. Soon I'm done and Rick walks over and helps me over to where Lori and Carl were. I haven't spent much time with them lately. They were in a different car and I was out the last day we were at the camp. I whistle for Ricky when I sit down. Sophia detaches herself from Carol and comes over by us.

"Kelly?" Sophia asks her voice tiny. "Why did you name him Ricky?"

"She did it to annoy dad!" Carl jumps in with a smile.

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Yea, see, he hates being called Ricky. So when got him," I explain, rubbing my dogs head, "I named him Ricky to annoy my big brother."

"And does it ever." Rick said as he sat down next to me and scratched Ricky behind the ears. I shoot him a smile.

"Where's Lori?"

"Helping Andrea." A few seconds after Andrea gets he blood drawn Jenner stands up and leads us into a kitchen.

I sit on a chair while everyone else is in the kitchen. My foot is propped up on a chair while Jenner examines it. "Whoever wrapped this is good, but I don't think it's a sprain." Jenner says when he presses on this spot on my foot. I let out a yell and pull my foot away from him.

"Ow! That's the fourth time you've done that!"

"Sorry, but I think you broke that bone. The 3rd metatarsal. It's not a bad break all things considered. It seems small, maybe more of a crack. There are some walking casts; I'll give you one of those. That way you can walk, but no marathons." He says, giving me a smile before standing up. "I'll go get it, I think your dinner is ready." He says before he walks off. Rick comes over and helps me to the table. It doesn't take long for the festivities consisting of actual food and wine to turn us all from haggard survivors to goofy adults.

"In France and Italy it's perfectly normal for children to have wine with dinner." Dale says, trying to convince Lori to let Carl have some.

"Well, when Carl is in France or Italy he can too." Lori says.

"Oh come on," Rick says, giving Lori a look, "What's it gonna hurt?" Lori sighs and takers her hand off Carl's glass. "Fine." Dale pours Carl a glass which he eagerly drinks before exclaiming "EW" to which Lori dumps his wine in hers and rubs Carl's back saying, "That's my boy."

"That's gross, is that why you're not drinking it Aunt Kelly?"

"Exactly why, alcohol is just not for me."

"That's because the one time you did drink, you drank too much and woke up in jail." Rick says.

"You were in jail!?" Carl exclaims.

"No, I was just detained in the police station, not in an actual cell."

"Dad was so mad at you, I thought he was gonna make you walk home."

"So did I." that story makes everyone laugh even more and I shove another fork of food in my mouth, not caring how cavemanish the action made me look.

"Maybe you too should just stick to soda pop." Shane says, I look up at him with a smile, one that he doesn't return.

"Not you Glen." Say's Daryl. His very openness shows how influenced he already is.

"What?" Glen asks with a confused smile.

"Drink up little man. I wanna see how red your face can get!" Daryl says, he's being more sociable now than I've seen him since I met him, and that's including a few hours in his truck.

After more laughs and drinks Rick stands up, and I see him look at Jenner, who I didn't even notice had came back. "It looks to me that we haven't thanked our host properly."

"He is more than just our host!" says T-Dog, raising his glass at Jenner too. The rest of the group follows, "Here here" is the main call, until Daryl raises a bottle and says "Booya!" which forces everyone to change there chant. Jenner just smiles and slightly raises his glass in return as Rick very solemnly and seriously says, "Thank you."

"So when the hell are ya going to tell us what happened here Doc?" asks Shane. And I feel the whole room deflate. I lower my glass of soda and lean back in the chair, shaking my head at Shane. Why would be bring this up right now?

I notice the whole table glare at him, bur he just swirls the wine around in his glass before continuing. "All the, uh – the other doctors that were supposed to be figurin' out what happened. Where are they?"

"We're celebratin' Shane, no need to do this now." Rick says, sitting back down.

"Whoa, wait a second." Shane says, waving a hand in Rick's direction and looking at him with a hard look, one I hadn't seen on his face in a long time. "This is why we're here, right?" Rick stares back at Shane. It's almost like they were challenging each other. "This was _your_move." Shane shakes his head before re-fixing his faze. "Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we, uh . . ." He snorts and jabs his thumb in Jenner's direction. "We found _him._Found one man. Why?"

"Well," Jenner starts, his gaze moving from person to person. "when things got bad, a lot of people just…left." He looked towards Rick. "Went off to be with their families." Jenner paused, looked at the kids. "When things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner moved his eyes from the group and down to his plate.

"Every last one?" Shane asks, leaning back in his chair like he always has when he doesn't believe something.

"No." Jenner says. He raises his eyes and locks them on Shane. "Many couldn't face walking out the door. They . . . opted out." I can see several at the table take hue gulps from their drinks at that terminology.

"There was a rash of suicides." Jenner says, his eyes moving back down to his lap. "That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Say's Andrea, "Why?" I wonder why too.

"I just kept working." His eyes go back up as he continues, "hoping. To do some good."

I lower my gaze and look at my half empty plate, suddenly not wanting to finish.

"Dude, you are such a buzz-kill man." Glen says, plopping down in an empty seat.

After a few minutes Jenner gets up, and he walks over to me, I see a walking cast in his hand. I scoot away from the table as he kneels in front of me. "This should help the pain and help you heal faster."

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was just a sprain?" Rick asks.

"It's more likely she broke it. I can't tell for sure unless I X-ray it, but that uses power. Besides, if it is a sprain this will help that too."

"Thank you." I say with a smile. Jenner looks at me, his blue eyes stand out in the gray of this room. His tense face relaxes a little as he says, "You're welcome."

Later, Jenner leads back through the hallway we first walked through on our way to the big round room. "Most of the facility is powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here." Jenner says as we walk. "The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like." Jenner then turns and looks at Carl and Sophia. "There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power." Carl and Sophia nod frantically, I can see they are itching to go there. Jenner walks away a little bit before turning and looking at us all. I'm going to sleep. But the power things goes for all of you. If you shower go easy on the hot water." Then he walks off.

I feel everyone perk up a bit at the hot water part. Glen turns, his smile as big as bright as the sun. "Hot water?!"

"That's what the man said!" T-Dog says with a smile.

I was at the back of the group and when everyone breaks up I realize I don't know where to stay. Shane didn't offer as he stomped off to the left, a bottle of something in his hand, and slams a door shut. Carol and Sophia take the room next to where Rick and his family go in. Rick pops his head back out the corner. "There's some room in here for you sis." I just smile and shake his head. This is the first night we'll be able to actually sleep, genuine, no noise will make me bolt up with a knife, sleep. Rick deserves this time with his family. T-Dog and Glen snag another room, Dale and Andrea take the other one, leaving one room, and Daryl. When I notice this I clear my throat and say,

"I'll just bunk with Rick-,"

"For the love of god, just get in there. What do ya think Imma do? Christ." He says as he pushes me in the room. Ricky quickly follows me in, but not before growling at Daryl.

As soon as he pushes me in, he drops his stuff, then turns back around and leaves. I blink at the door a few times before I let out a sigh. Daryl Dixon was crazy. Plain and simple. I drop my bag on the ground and sit on the couch. I pat the space beside me and Ricky hops up and sits beside me. I rub his full tummy. He ate more than everyone at the table together. I didn't want to think about what my poor dog had lived off of while I was gone. "I'm gonna go take a nice hot shower, you stay here. And don't bite Daryl if he comes back." I say with a smile. I dig in my backpack and pull out my shorts and a big shirt and walk to the bathroom. Through the walls I can hear all the noises of pure happiness from the others. Soon o join them the moment I step under the steaming spray. Jenner is just gonna have to live with this power drain.

I don't know how long I was in the shower, but eventually I got out, dried off, and slipped into my pajamas. I just let my wet hair dangle down. I let out a breath and smiled at how I felt. My skin was warm and pink, I didn't feel grimy and I didn't smell, my hair wasn't oily and everything in my body was just relaxed. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. When I opened the door Daryl was sitting on the couch, his big feet on a cot he must have brought it, and Ricky's head on his lap. I froze and stared.

"Something interesting?" his voice snapped me out of it.

"No, sorry. I just…" I was tripping over my words. "I just…um…I just didn't think Ricky liked you." I finally finish. Daryl raises his eyebrows then pets Ricky on the head.

"He like me, he just didn't like that I pushed you." I just nod and head to the door.

"Where you goin'?" he asks.

"To find Carl and tell him goodnight. Plus I thought you might like a shower without me in here."

"I was in here when you were showering. Making all those noised and everythin'." He says with a sly smile. I feel my face heat up and I quickly leave the room. Rolling my eyes when Ricky doesn't follow me.

I make my way down the hall and at the end is the rec room. I walk in and I stop walking, there are books. Actual books. I smile and walk over to them. Sending smiles to Carl, Sophia, and Carol. I find one and I'm about to sit on a couch when Carl asks me to sit by him and help him and Sophia put a puzzle together. I don't hesitate to set my book down and help. Then it's another puzzle, then another. Then they switch to checkers, but I'm enjoying myself I stay on the floor with them. It's been so long since I got to spend this much time with my nephew. I watch him as he jumps one of Sophia's pieces, only for her to jump two of his. I remember when I would play checkers with Rick and Shane. Shane would get so made when I'd jump several of his players at once.

"Any good books?" I look up and see Lori. Her face is all smiles and she has a glass of wine in her hands. She was always the drinker, but she had mellowed out severely when Carl came along.

"Oh yea!" I say, glancing up.

"Enough to last us for years." Carol says. Smiling as Lori walks further in the room. Carol closes the book she was reading, and stands up. "Okay kids, bed time." Carl turns and wraps his arms around me. I squeeze him back and he stands up. "Night Aunt Kelly." He says. I stand up, using more of a grip on the table than normal, this cast makes it almost impossible to stand up.

"I'll walk you home."

"Baby," Lori says from the book shelf, "You say your prayers, I'm gonna brows a bit."

"Come on," Carol says, leading us out of the room, then she turns and looks at Lori. "Ya know, this will be the first night we might actually get some real sleep." I smile at her and she gently pokes Sophia's nose. "It's a miracle isn't it." I keep an arm around Carl until we get to his door. He hugs me again. "Night Carl, I love you."

"Love you too." I watch him as he goes in his room. I turn and I'm pulled into another hug by little Sophia. "Night Miss Kelly." I drop down to her level and pull her into a tight hug too.

"Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." I let her go and give her and Carol a smile. I turn to walk back into my room and I realize I left my book in the rec room. I turn back around and I'm almost to the door when it slams shut. I jump in the air and take a few steps towards the door. The closer I get, I can make out voices. I step close and put my ear to the door and I here Shane and Lori. Shane is all but yelling at Lori.

"There were walkers everywhere!"

"So you left them!" Lori snaps back.

"Everybody else ran! There were no doctors there it was just me. There—He was hooked up to machines. And I did not know what to do." They were arguing about Rick being left at the hospital. "I even took my ear and I put it to his chest and I listened for a heartbeat and I did not hear one."

"Kelly must have, she stayed."

"I did not hear one! And you didn't see her, she was panicked! I-I-I-I don't know why she heard one and I didn't. Maybe it was gunfire! I don't know what it was, but there's no way he could have survived that. No way!" I jumped back when the door was hit. I pressed my ear back after a few seconds. I could hear them, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I pressed my ear closer and after a few seconds I felt my heart speed up when I heard Lori whimper.

I pushed the door open and I froze when I saw Shane had Lori pinned against a table. He was muttering that she loved him and Lori struggling to get away. I was about to yell when she clawed at his neck and he jumped back with a yell. Lori's eyes were huge and they watched Shane. He shook and turned around. Coming face to face with me. "Kelly." He muttered. His eyes wide, he smelled of alcohol. I stood frozen. "Kelly, it's not what you think-,"

"How could you?" I ask, finally able to move and think.

"It's not what it looks like-,"

"You bastard." I say, pushing past him and folding a shaking and crying Lori in my arms.

"Kelly!" Shane tries to step closer.

"Go Away!" I scream. He just stares at us before quickly retreating.

Lori starts crying when the door slams shut. "Its okay, its okay he's gone."

"I'm so-so-so sorry." She says, shaking.

"It's not your fault." I say, holding her tighter.

"Yes it is. I did this to him."

"Lori, he's drunk and stressed. You should tell Rick-,"

"No! No don't tell Rick." She says, pulling away from me.

"But-,"

"You're right. He was just drunk. I'm gonna go to bed. You should too." Lori says, quickly turning away and walking out the door.

I watch her walk away and I just stand there. I slowly feel the adrenaline leave my body and I sink to the floor. I wrap my arms around my knees and try to wrap my mind around what I had just seen. What was Shane doing? Why did Lori think it was her fault? I tried to think over the past few days, what was different? The day we were doing dishes Lori and Shane had fought. Shane was also steamed enough to almost kill Ed. Why did he just try to rape Lori? Was he really that drunk? Or was it something else?" I let out a shaky breath and was about to stand up when the door opened again, making me jump.

"Jeeze girl. You're one jumpy chick." Daryl says walking in. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I say, he just shrugs.

"I'm goin' to bed, I got the cot."

"Wait, I'm going too." I try to stand, but this cast makes it difficult. He walks over and pulls me up.

"You're dog crapped in the hallway." Daryl says stalking off. I shake my head and go to take care of Ricky's mess. I soon walk into the room. Daryl is on a cot on the floor, but what surprises me is that the couch is made up. A pillow and a sleeping bag. I smile and quickly take off the cast, the harsh Velcro eating up the silence. I crawl into the sleeping bag and Daryl flips off the lamp.


	8. Chapter Eight: Counting Out

I'm very sorry for the lack of updates. After the last chapter went up I had finals, then move-out, and then I had a death in the family. But it is officially Summer and I will be faster on the updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! They really do help me update faster!**

I want to thank the 30 followers and 16 favorites of this story, I've never had this many followers or favorites before, it truly is a wonderful feeling.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Counting Out

Daryl's PoV

My eyes snap open as my stomach gives a lurch. I quickly stand and go to the bathroom, cursing as all that valuable alcohol leaves my stomach, tasting nowhere as good as it did going in. God, if Merle saw this. I spit into the toilet for good measure and flush it away. I feel along the wall, trying to stand up, but I didn't have time to find a light, so it's pitch black in here-

"Gah! Damn it!" I shout as the room is filled with harsh florescent lights. I turn and spot the girl. "The hell is wrong with you!" I shout, only to fall against the wall as my head starts to hurt. She just quietly walks over to the sink and wets a rag and hands it to me. I snatch it out of her hand and place it over my eyes.

"Need help getting to bed?" she asks, her voice low, for that I am thankful. But I am not an invalid.

"No, why are you up?"

"I've been helping my brother and Shane with hangovers for years; I'm pretty good at it."

"Officer Friendly and the Asshole have been wasted before? Find that hard to believe." I say, following the wall behind me, looking for the door. A cold hand wraps around my wrist and the harsh lights are turned off. I sigh in relief and let the girl, Kelly, I tell myself, lead me into the room.

"Here, I'll put you on the couch, getting you to the cot will be more trouble than it will be worth."

"I'll sleep on the-," she pushes me on the couch. I try to stand up but the room spins and I give up. Cold hands lift my legs onto the couch and toss a blanket over me. She takes the rag from me, but returns quickly with another one. She lays it on my face and gently presses it against my eyes. The headache from the bright light is fading and I yawn. I feel the pressure leave my face and I hear her settle onto the cot. I just let out another yawn. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

When I open my eyes again I feel like I always do, minus the fact my pillow is damp. I toss the rag on the floor and sit up. I blink a few times, my body not used to getting this much or this deep of a sleep. I notice the girl is gone, the cot is against the wall, and the bed stuff folded in the middle. Her dog is gone too. I decided to get in the shower again before I get dressed and leave the room. Everyone is probably in the kitchen.

My head feels fuzzy, but I've always been able to hold my alcohol. Last night was just a fluke, my body telling me I was out of practice. The hot water feel as nice now as it did last night. I don't care what that doctor said, I haven't had a shower, let alone hot water, in a very long time. While washing up in a river was nothing new to me, a shower was the best. I shampoo my hair and wash off before I step out. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk over to the sink, my eyes catch on the pink toothbrush that sits on the counter. That girl.

I hadn't had much time around her. She came when I was gone, and I left the same day. Her brother, minus leaving my brother behind, seemed alright. He didn't take Shane's crap from what I could tell, minus the fact they were buds from way back. But the girl, Kelly, there was something there.

Maybe damaged people could spot damaged people.

There had to be some sorta truth in that. I could tell Carol was being beaten on before the first night I spent around that family. But how could the little sister of Officer Friendly Grimes possibly be damaged?

I went back into the room where I had slept, and dug into my duffel. At the very bottom was a very old, green toothbrush. How long had it been since I washed my teeth? Probably longer than healthy. I walk back into the bathroom and brush them. I set my toothbrush down next to the pink one, and think that my old, ragged one doesn't fit right next to the perfect pink one. My stomach gives a rumble and I head back into the sleeping room to get dressed.

I just button my pants when the door comes open. I turn and stare at the shocked face of the girl-Kelly! I tell myself. Her mouth is open and her cheeks are turning red.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stammers out.

"For what? I'm not naked. Hell, girl, you act like you've never seen a shirtless man before." I grumble, reaching for the shirt I wore yesterday.

"Um…." She says, as I move to put the shirt on.

"What?"

"I'm doing laundry, with an actual washing machine. I can wash that and some of your other clothes for you. That is, if you want?"

Her face is still red, and she keeps a firm gaze on the floor, why not use this as a chance to bug her some. I'm far in the room, she's not even in the room. I hold the shirt towards her, barley an inch from me.

"Here, you can wash it. I have some other things too." She raises her eyes and extends her arm, she doesn't come close. I let a smirk cross my face and stand still. If she wants my shirt, she has to come get it.

She takes a few more steps in the room, she still can't reach the shirt. She takes a very bold step and I toss the shirt at her, just as her fingers snagged the fabric. She catches it, but I saw the little jump she gave. "Nice catch." I say with a smile, but her pretty blushing face is now normal looking, and her eyes have an annoyed look to them. I reach into the bag, pull out another shirt and an armful of dirty clothes. I had the dirty ones to the girl and slip on the clean shirt. "Where is everybody darlin'?"

"In the kitchen, T-Dog is making breakfast."

"Aw, I was hoping you would. You cook better."

"I showed him a few tricks. You should go, get a laugh at poor Glenn."

"Asian couldn't hold his liquor huh?"

"He's Korean."

"So?" Kelly rolls her eyes and leaves the room, stopping for a short second to pick up her backpack.

I follow her advice and head to the kitchen. And she was right. Glenn is hunkered over his plate of powdered eggs and moaning while Jacquie rubs his shoulders. Officer Grimes and his family are sitting down, and I feel a sudden cold feel fall over the group when Shane walks in the room. I ignore the small talk and sit down at the table with some coffee and eggs. I have my eggs ate fairly quickly and I stand up just when Kelly walks in the room, we collide and Kelly falls gracelessly on the floor. I look down at her as she starts to laugh.

"You okay?" Rick asks from his seat, his eyes look red, he's probably hung-over.

"I'm fine Rick. I haven't fallen down in a long time, I forgot how funny it is." I raise an eyebrow before offering a hand. Her hand feels soft against mine. Her weight is nothing as I pull her up, she slips on the floor because of the boot on her foot.

"You need to work on your balance darlin'." I say as I walk away from her, back to the stove for some more eggs.

* * *

Kelly's PoV

I sit down next to Rick and I pull my foot onto the chair next to me. This boot is very heavy, but it is helping my ankle and I can actually get around now. Rick wraps an arm around me before shoving his plate of eggs in front of me. "I'm full, you can have these."

"Thanks for the leftovers." I say with a smile, picking up his fork and shoving some eggs in my mouth.

"How'd I do?" T-Dog asks. I smile and give him a thumb up. They really are very good. He took my advice and actually added seasoning.

"Amazing. I think you and I will have to split kitchen duty." He dumps some eggs on his plate and sits next to my foot.

"There is some canned meat in that shelf over there for your dog. I don't know about these people, but me and canned meat don't mix."

"You eat what you can get these days." Shane says. I avert my eyes; I have no want or desire to talk to him. While I may not have the whole story about what I saw last night, it should never have happened. Lori was Rick's wife. End of story.

"Thanks, I'll put some down for him after I finish."

"Nah, you need to stay off that foot. I can do it. He's a cute dog."

"Thanks. Rick insisted I get a dog when I moved out on my own." I say, sending a smile at my brother, he just smiled back at me over his coffee. "Plus I was able to call him somethin Rick hates."

"Protective older brothers. I know the feeling."

"Really?"

"Yea, His name was Jonathan. I don't know where he is. The last time I talked to him a few days before I left for Atlanta, he said he was gonna meet me there. Never saw him."

"I'm sorry, T-Dog."

"Me too." He said with a sad smile.

"Don't ever, ever let me drink again!" Came the pitiful voice of Glenn.

"Eat your eggs buddy. Protein." I say, shoving my plate towards him.

"Kelly, those are my leftovers, you need to eat more."

"I'm still stuffed from last night. besides, Glenn needs them more than me."

"I told him it helps." T-Dog says, standing up and walking back to the stove. I get up and walk over to the coffee machine. I pick a cup up and I stick it under the spout when Shane appears beside me.

"We need to talk." He says in a low voice.

"No we don't." I say as I grab some sugar packets.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Pretty sure it was." I stir up the coffee and I take a step away when his big hand wraps around my arm.

"Damn it Kelly, don't turn your back on me-,"

"Problem?" I feel relief when I hear the gruff voice of my roomie. Shane lets go and walks back to the table. I look over at Daryl and mouth "thank you." but he just shrugs and walks away.

I take my coffee and head back over to where T-Dog is. I help him look in the cabinets for what we should cook tonight, but I'm not really in it. While I know Shane wouldn't have been able to do anything here in front of everybody, what if he got me alone? Wait- What was I even thinking. It was Shane. I've known him since I was born. There used to be pictures of him holding me when I was a baby. He brought me flowers when I had my tonsils taken out when I was six. Why was I afraid of him all of a sudden? Why was I not even willing to give him a chance? "Because he attacked Lori!" my brain screamed at me. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. I would deal with Shane later.

"Good morning." I turned around and saw Jenner walk in. He was in a white button shirt with the first several buttons open. Several people replied back.

"There are some eggs over here Doc." I saw, holding up a plate.

"No thank you, coffee is all I need." He says. Even though he was the first of us in bed last night and that last up, he look more tired than he did last night.

"Doctor, I don't mean to hound you with questions first thing." Says Dale, obviously he had something on his mind. Dale was usually laid back.

"But you're going to anyways." Jenner says, something of a smile playing on his face.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Ah, so Andrea was the reason Dale spoke up. Dale must really love Andrea. He probably loved Amy as much; given how sad he looked after she passed.

"Let me fix my coffee and I'll show you." Jenner says, dumping several packets of sugar in his coffee cup.

I limp my way behind the group, in the back by Daryl again, as Jenner leads us all back into the huge computer room he had taken us into last night. We walk all the way over the circle of computers and he focuses on the biggest screen in the room. Rick pulls me out a chair and helps me sit down as Jenner speaks.

"Vi, give me playback of TS-19."

"P_layback of TS-19"_Replies the creepy Vi voice. It reminds me a lot of the Val voice from that Solitary show I used to watch.

The huge screen lights up, and my eyes are instantly glued to it. It just says "Loading Data Set" for a few minutes, but then, what looks like one of the pictures right out the science books at my classroom, a brain pops up on the screen.

"Few people ever got the chance to see this . . . Very few." Jenner says, sounding tired. I wonder how many times he has seen this. If this is as important as I think it is, probably more than he wished. The image on the screen becomes larger.

"Is that a _brain_?" Carl asks.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner says, looking down at my nephew, his eyes showing the tiniest bit of life. After a small smile he looks back at the screen. His eyes loosing that tiny bit of light, "Not that it matters in the end." He takes a breath and continues. Vi, take us in for the EIV."

_"Enhanced Internal View,"_comes the voice.

The angle on the screen shifts. It looks like a person is laying down on something in front of us. Then the zooms in. the once dark brain is now lighting up with rushing blue lights. All along the brain stem and branches. Hundreds of them dance along the brain. Some seeming to tangle, others were just darting by. It looked like a tiny Christmas show.

"What are those lights?" asks Shane.

"It's a person's life." Jenner says, moving around in front of a row of computers, pointing and gesturing the whole time towards the big screen. "Experiences, memories-It's _everything_." He turns and makes another pass. "Somewhere in all that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is _you." Jenner points at Shane, and then slides his finger over all of us.__"_The thing that makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense, ever?" Daryl asks. I look to my right; I didn't realize that he was standing that close me to. He is right behind the row of computers I'm sitting in front of.

"Those are synapses," I tell Daryl, looking over my shoulder, then turning back to Jenner who has stopped pacing. "Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages." He nods and smiles a bit. "I used to be a teacher." I explain. "And probably a very good one." He says to me, before he resumes his pacing. "Those synapses determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth-to the moment of death."

"Death?" says my brother, walking closer to Jenner. "That's what this is, a vigil?"

"Yes." Jenner says calmly. "Or, rather the playback of a vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asks, she also sounds off to my right, but further away than Daryl. "Who?" I find myself wanting to know too. "Test Subject 19." Jenner says, something seemed to change in his voice. "Someone who was bitten, infected-and volunteered to have us record the process." His eyes shift from the screen to the floor and back again before he suddenly changed pacing direction. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." Repeats Vi.

The screen zooms out and there is the figure laying on the table again. The colors are still zooming by—but they look like they are slowing. The brain stem seems to darken and more and more lights slow and disappear.

"What is that?" asks Glenn, obviously the hangover isn't bugging him as bad anymore.

"It invades the brain like meningitis." Says Jenner, pointing at the still darkening screen. I stare and feel my stomach sink further down as it gets darker and darker. "The adrenal glands hemorrhages." The figure seems to be struggling for breath. It's thrashing on the screen. I grip my hands together on my lap. It's almost hard to watch this. "The brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs." The person keeps thrashing and the brain gets darker and darker, until the brain goes totally black, and the thrashing stops.

Whoever TS-19 was, they just died. But then, this was a playback. He or she was already gone.

"Then death." I hear Jenner say quietly. Even though I knew the person had died, it still felt eerie having him say it aloud. "Everything you were or ever will be-gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" I hear Sophia ask somebody, probably her mom. Her voice sounds distant. I cant tell where she is. I lower my head and try not to let the image of Krissy, my best friend and first walker I ever put down, flood my brain. I shake my head a look up to see Jenner talking to Andrea, all I catch is "-how devastating it is." Then he straightens up and says, "Scan to the second event." Vi repeats and I have a cold feeling, the second even is what is walking around this building.

I focus back on the screen, the still figure, and the dark brain. "The resurrection times vary wildly." Jenner says. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." Then, just as soon as Jenner finishes his sentence, red sparks start shooting through the dark brain. Just the change of color makes something that was once beautiful very frightening. The red lights would start bright in the brain stem, but quickly disappear if when they ventured away from it. The stem was back, but not the rest.

"It restarts the brain?" asks Lori. Her voice sounds shocked. Jenner confirms what I was thinking by saying it only started the brain stem. "Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But-They're not alive?" asks Rick.

Jenner gives him a look, points at the screen and says, "You tell me."

My brother shakes his head, his face stony as he responds. "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark. Lifeless. Dead." Comments Jenner. "The frontal lobe, the neo-cortex, the human part – that doesn't come back." He says, shaking his head at us. "The _you _part." He turns back to the screen. "Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct." My gaze is refocused on the screen when the once still head starts moving again. Its teeth banging together, its head trashing around again. TS-19 is a walker.

I lower my head and take a deep breath. I look back up just as a light flashes across the screen and a long, jagged line ripped through it. And the subject stops moving.

"God. What was that?" asks Carol.

"He shot his patient in the head." Says Andrea. I look over at her. I wonder how she is still moving. Amy was so young, so sweet. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She turns her gaze to Jenner. "Didn't you?"

"Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." And once again Vi repeats, word for word, what Jenner said. That would have driven me mad a long time ago.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Asks Andrea, wiping her face and crossing her arms.

"It could be microbial," Jenner starts, stepping away from a computer. "Viral, parasitic, fungal-,"

"Or the wrath of God?" Asks Jacqui. The first words she's spoken since we got in the room. she sounds cold.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something." Insisted Andrea. "Somebody. Somewhere."

"There are others right?" asks Carol. "Other facilities?"

"There may be some." Jenner says, he no longer seems confident in what he's saying. I can tell from the look on his face he doesn't know. "Others, people like me."

"You mean you don't know?" asks my brother. He steps close to Jenner, he looks and sounds disbelieving. "How can you _now_ know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

That's when it dawned on me. We had no sense of time anymore. I didn't even know what day it was, what time. How long had I been in the hospital with Rick? How long were we at the camp. Or here. Was it even morning? It could be six at night and we wouldn't know it. Time didn't exist anymore.

"So it's not just here." States Andrea. There's nothing left anywhere." Jenner looks defeated as Andrea goes on. "Nothing. That's what you're really saying, Right?" silence fills the room. a sigh here, a quiet exclamation there. Quiet. I look around the room. Daryl has moved from behind me and is crossing the circle. "Man, I'm gonna get shit faced drunk. Again."

"Dr. Jenner." And here comes Dale again. I wonder if this was prompted as well. "I know this has been taxing for you." he sounds almost sarcastic, but that isn't Dale. He's probably as drained by this newest revelation as we all are. "And I hate to ask one more question. But, that clock-," he says, pointing at a huge clock on the wall, one I didn't even notice, has big red numbers counting down. "-keeps counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The-," Jenner pauses, his face seems to change a little, "the basement generators, they run out of fuel."

"And then?" Rick asks. But Jenner just picks up his coffee and walks away.

"Vi!" says Rick, "What happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter Nine: Survivors for Now

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! They really do help me update faster!**

I want to thank the 34 followers and 17 favorites of this story, I've never had this many followers or favorites before, and the number goes up almost everyday. It truly is a wonderful feeling.

Special Thank You: **mrskaz453** for the review! I love getting them!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Survivors for Now

"Hey, I need some help with the laundry." I say when all of us but Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick walk back down the hallway that lead to the sleeping rooms. I put my hands on Carl and Sophia's shoulders. "I see two wonderful volunteers." They grumble but follow me to the laundry room. I was so happy when Jenner said I could do laundry. I just sat and listened to the washing machine during the first load, so happy to have a machine do the work. I handed Sophia the basket with her and her mom's clothes, Carl the one with his and Ricks. I had Lori's, mine, and Daryl's at the moment. There was a load still drying and several baskets I had already sorted with everybody else's clothes, I just hadn't folded them yet.

We finished fairly quickly and I let the kids go. I made several trips to everyones' rooms dropping off clothes. Mine and Daryl's basket was the last out of the laundry room. I walked into the room we had slept in and let out a sigh when I saw another mess from Ricky. But I couldn't get mad at him. He couldn't go outside. Plus going inside was probably killing him. I potty trained him early, he knew better than to go inside the house. plus he had a doggie door at home. I shoved my clothes in my backpack and refilled my water bottles I had stashed. I set Daryl's on top of his bag, not wanting to go any nearer than that.

Daryl was such a mystery to me. The first time I saw him he scared me to death, but now—now he was helping me get around, he was even messing with me today. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover. But Daryl Dixon had a pretty damn scary cover. I reach under the pile of pillows on the cot and pull out the books I picked out last night, I settled on one and set the others on the floor. I hadn't read in a very long time. I called Ricky up the couch and he set his head on my knee and I put my feet up and started reading. Enjoying the cool air that came from the vent over my head.

* * *

A knock on the door roused me from my book. I had no idea how long I had been reading for, but I was only on chapter three, so it must not have been very long. "Come in." I say, looking at the page number. The door opened and in walked Shane.

"We need to talk, Kel." I close my book and look up at him.

"I guess we do." He moves further into the room, and closes the door behind him.

"Can I sit down?" he asks, gesturing to the couch.

"On the cot. This talk should probably be face to face. Considering what I saw last night." Shane lowers his head before he sits on the edge of the cot, I almost laugh when it tips over. Once he gets his center on the cot, he looks up at me. His brown eyes serious and imploring.

We sat in silence, the air thick and heavy. Shane never looked away from me, but I was having a hard time looking at him. How could I be questioning him? I've known Shane longer than Lori; I like Shane more than Lori. But what I saw last night—did this change Shane? Did it change who he was? "Wanna tell me what I saw last night?" I ask, finally breaking the silence. Only then does Shane drop his gaze.

"I told Lori, back when this all started, the Rick was dead. I told her that I didn't know where you were."

"I know all that. Doesn't answer my question."

"Kelly—I don't—I don't know how to say this in a way that doesn't sound-," he stopped, took a breath, and looked back up at me. "After we got to the camp, days went by, Kelly. Things were getting worse and worse. Lori was a wreck. Guilt was eating her up and she was shutting down. Then one night I confronted her and she broke down." He took another breath and he seemed to tense from head too toe. And as he opened his mouth I felt my throat tighten.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please don't." I beg my voice low and airy.

"Things went too far." I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"Let me guess, things kept going too far." I say. Shane's silence is enough to answer my question.

I slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and then propped my arms on the counter. I hear his footsteps, and I know the instant he steps in the room.

"Kelly, I'm sorry-,"

"It's not me you owe that too."

"I-I don't-,"

"How dare you!" I say, spinning on him. "You knew he was alive! I was there! Do you think I would have stayed behind for a dead man!"

"Kelly, I thought-,"

"Get out."

"No." I stare at him, mouth agape.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I say to him, my expression one of pure shock and disbelief

"You heard me." Shane says, stepping in further into the bathroom. "I don't get to explain it to Lori, and I can't explain it to Rick. But I am going to explain it to you." he walks in the bathroom and slams the door closed. I step back from him. "What? You're afraid of me now?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You attacked Lori-,"

"You don't know what it was like damn it! You-You lived in your little hospital room, nothing but a lifeless body to depend on you!" He stepped closer to me, his eyes were hard and his face straining. "You ventured down the hall every few weeks then ran back in the room. There was water at your disposal and a roof over your head! I was in the damn woods." He spat at me, trapping me against the wall. "I had a ten-year-old boy and his broken mother looking to me for protection. On your orders I might add. Then I had a whole group of people and I needed her as much as she needed me!" he gets very close to me, I'm shaking head-to-toe, almost afraid to breathe. "So before you get all on my case about how horrible a man I am, you need to look at all I did for you and for him. I took care of a damn family that wasn't even mine."

His last sentence made my fear drop and anger take over. I pushed my hands out and shoved him away from me. "You son of a bitch! They are as much your family as they are mine! We grew up together for god sake. Who's house did you come too when you're parents were fighting? Where did you go when trouble? Where did you spend your holidays and birthdays at? Rick thinks of you as his damn brother!" I scream back. I take several deep breaths before I turn back and look at Shane. "If I ever see you near Lori again, I'll tell Rick. I should just go and tell him now. But I'm willing Shane, I'm willing to let this go." I shake my head. "As much as I hate you right now, you're like a brother to me. You were my first everything Shane and I'm not going to throw this relationship away. But you better get your act together."

His face is more relaxed. His eyes sad and wide. I take another breath and run my fingers through my hair. "Shane," I say, reaching out and gently grabbing his hand. "This isn't you. I know that things change and we have to change with it. But if you lose the great man I know you are, you'll have nothing. You'll be alone. You may not have Lori, but she's not yours. You have a family here Shane. Rick loves you, I love you, and Carl loves you. I'm begging you, please don't lose who you are." I feel tears on my face and Shane pulls me into a hug. There is always a feeling I get when I hug Shane, I've always felt safe and loved. But not this time. Shane felt cold, as if everything I just said didn't register in his brain. I sighed and pulled away. "I have a headache, I think I'm gonna lie down." I say, reaching over to the sink and re-wetting the rag I used on Daryl this morning. Shane just nods and turns and leaves.

I hold the damp rag in my hand and walk out of the bathroom, I freeze when I see Daryl sitting on the couch, holding Ricky by the collar as he growls at the door. "I think he wants to eat him." Daryl says, pointing at the door that Shane just walked out of.

"Thanks for holding him back. A dog bite is the last thing we need." I pull the cot away from the corner and collapse with my head hitting the pillow. I lay the rag over my eyes and let out a breath. I hear Daryl move around and I think he's going to leave, but I soon feel rough hands on the side of my head. I jump a little.

"Don't worry; my grandma did this to me and my brother when we had headaches. It really does help. Just relax. You're all tense and shit." I closed my eyes and let the cool rag and gentle caressing circles of Daryl's calloused fingers sooth me into sleep.

* * *

As soon as I'm asleep it feels like I was shaken awake right after. I open my eyes and move the rag. I automatically sit up. "Daryl? Why are the lights off?"

"I don't know, let's go find out."

"Jenner said the generators will run out, maybe we should get our stuff?" Daryl grips my hands and pulls me to my feet.

"Stay here." Then he's gone. The room is totally black and then the creepy Vi voice sounds, "Emergency Lights On." Then the room is flooded with a faint glow. Daryl is shoving his clothes in his bag. I reach down and grab my backpack and fling it on my shoulders. Daryl grabs his bag and I follow him into the hallway.

The rest of us are in the hallway by the time we get out, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia. I don't see Rick, Glenn, or T-Dog. Or Shane.

"Why is the air off?" I turn around at Lori's voice and I see Jenner walking up the hallway. He's not dressed in the casual stuff he was earlier. His hair is combed and he has is lab coat on.

"And the lights in our rooms?" adds Carol. But Jenner just keeps walking.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Daryl asks, his voice louder and more assertive than Lori or Carol's.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner says. Still walking down the hallway., not stopping or looking at any of us. Soon we all follow, Daryl is right on his heels and I quickly grab the kids hands, they both look nervous. I try to reassure them with a warm smile. I black ball of fur is right on my heels.

"Air isn't a priority?" Dale asks when Jenner walks by him. He soon joins us in following Jenner. "And lights?"

"It's not up to me." Jenner's voice is flat and lifeless, like he's been defeated. "Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey!" I hear Daryl's voice, it's louder now than it was before, angrier too. "Hey, what the hell does that mean?" No answer and we keep walking. I can see veins on the back of Daryl's neck start to stick out. "Hey, man, I'm talking' to you! What do you mean it's shutting' itself down? How can a buildin' do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner mutters.

I turn when I hear Lori shout Rick's name over the railing of the steps we've just came too. I look down and I see the people we were missing, even Shane somehow made it back to wherever they had gone. Soon everyone is together again. Back in the computer room that looks like a circle. The room where we all saw TS-19's last moments of life.

"Jenner," my brother says, his voice tense and his stance firm. "What's happening?"

"The system is dropping all nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark." Jenner says, pointing at the clock dale had questioned him about just hours before. "Right on schedule."

Jenner looks around and then he suddenly takes a bottle full of alcohol from Daryl's hand. I didn't even notice he had that. Jenner takes a huge swig and then hands it out to Daryl who snatches it back as if it were gold. Jenner then looks at Andrea. "It was the French." That's all he says as he turns back to the computer in front of him.

"What?" Andrea looks and sounds confused

"They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happening here." Jenner says, motioning to the darkness around us. "No power grid. Ran out of juice." He then turns and gestures wildly as he says, "The world runs on fossil fuels how stupid is that."

Suddenly Shane pushes past us, his voice dark and angry. "Let me tell you something-" Shane lunges for Jenner, but Rick quickly grabs him and holds him back.

"To hell with it, Shane! I don't even care!" Sophia slipped from my hand and was with her mother so I pulled Carl in front of me and held on to his shoulders. He probably recognized that sharp tone to Rick's voice as well as I did. Rick was fed up and ready to abandon ship. My brother turns to my sister-in-law, "Lori, get our things." as well as everybody else and says, "The rest of you, get your stuff. We're getting out of here NOW!" Lori turns and a quickly motion that I had Carl, then she and the rest of the group turn and head to the door, T-Dog frantically telling everyone to hurry up. Ricky is whimpering at my feet, and I gently nudge him with my leg as my hands are held tight in my nephews.

They are almost to the door leading back to the rooms when the harshest noise fills the air. The loud EH! EH! EH! That used to fill the halls of my school when there was a fire drill makes my ears hurt and causes everyone heading to the rooms to stop moving.

I hold my breath and somebody asks_ "_What the hell?" But I can't tell who. Suddenly the huge screen light up with another clock. It was bigger than the one on the wall and it read in giant, threatening red numbers "00:29:59:18" but it soon changes to "00:29:59:17." This clock is also counting down. The Vi voice sounds over the blaring alarm, _"_Thirty minutes to decontamination."

Carl leaves my arms and runs to Rick, I drop down and wrap my arms around Ricky. He's shaking and whimpering. I pull him into my arms and stand up. Jenner is messing with a computer and Shane is yelling down at the group. "Everybody, y'all heard Rick! Get your stuff and let's go! Go now!" They become even more frantic, T-Dog even louder and people moving faster. The alarms stop and shake my head, I can still hear them in my ears. I hear a loud hissing noise and I look up to see Rick running towards the main door at the top of the ramp. He's not even close when a loud bang reverberates off the metal walls.

* * *

The noise from the group that were leaving stop and I see Jenner sit at a computer and start pressing buttons. "Did you just lock us in?" asks Glenn, sounding about as calm as I felt.

Jenner doesn't answer.

"He just locked us in!" Glenn shouts in a voice I hope I never have to hear him use again. I stand stone still, my arms wrapped around Ricky. My backpack feels heavy on my shoulders, but I'm glad I have it with me. The rest of the group comes back to the circle, without their stuff. Lori shouts for Carl and her shouts back. I see them embrace out of the corner of my eye. Rick is still staring at the door and Shane looks ready to kill the next person to talk to him. Carol has Sophia held tight in her arms and Dale moves and stands next to me, wrapping an arm around me.

"You son of a bitch!" I dart my head to the last place I saw Daryl, but he isn't there. He is closing on Jenner fast, his bottle spilling liquid as he ran. Rick quickly yells for Shane, and I hope they can intercept him. Daryl will probably kill Jenner then drink over his body. "You locked us in here!" he shouts as he gets even closer, mere inches from where Jenner is sitting.

Next I hear Shane shouting, "Hey!" just as Daryl reaches Jenner. I look away and I hear yelling, banging, and scruffs. I know T-Dog is involved now, and I think he is the one who gets Daryl to back off. I look up to see Daryl pacing like a caged tiger. Lori is still with Carl, Carol still with Sophia, Shane by T-Dog. Dale left my side and is standing by Andrea. I have my dog. But Rick isn't where he was. I quickly scan around and I hear him before I see him. "Jenner, open that door. Now." He's getting close to Jenner.

"There is no point, everything top-side is locked down." He says, straightening his lab coat. "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Then open them!" exclaims Dale.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you. Once that front door closed it wouldn't open again, you heard me say that." after a very tense pause Jenner says, "It's better this way."

"What is?" Asks Rick, he sounds winded, but I know it's from anger. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes?"

Like before, Jenner gives us no answer, just starts messing with the damn keyboard again. I look at Rick, but he's looking at Shane then at the big clock. Just like before the world went bad, Shane and Rick are in sync and they both surround Jenner and just as Shane kicks Jenner's chair, Rick gets right in his face and demands an answer. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes!?"

Then something I never expected happens. Jenner shoots out of his chair like a rocket and starts screaming at Rick. "Do you know what this place is!?" then he turns and gets right in Shane's face. "We protected the public from _very__ nasty__ stuff!_" But soon his rant changes direction and he's addressing all of us. Daryl moves closer to where I'm standing, just off to my left. I just stare at Jenner. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, _ever_!" I let out a breath. This isn't the same man who gave us the best night any of us have had in months.

But then, in the blink of an eye, the quiet Jenner is back. He stops pacing, pointing, and yelling. He takes deep breaths. Even though the room is silent, it echoes with his furry and harsh words. He calmly sits back down in the chair he just shot out of. Fixes his coat, wipes his mouth, and then starts talking again. In his regular, soft voice. The only evidence of his lashing is the silent echo in the room and the fact his voice is more breathy than it was before. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure," Jenner begins, "in a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"What are H.I.T's?" Rick asks, and deep down I know I do not want to learn the answer to that question. After another long pause, I can tell I'm not the only one holding in breaths.

Jenner takes a breath and says, "Vi, define."

In less than half a second the Vi voice fills the air. "H.I.T. , high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives, consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." I see Dale put his hands on his head, Shane pace in a small circle, Rick moves over to Lori who buries her head in his chest, Carl squished between them. Carol is crying and pressing Sophia closer to her chest that I thought possible. I feel my eyes tingle and I burry my head into my dog's fur. A heavy arm reaches around my shoulders as Vi continues. "The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between five thousand and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." I'm pulled against a hard chest and soon two arms are around me. I can tell by the shirt that it's Daryl. His heart is beating fast, but I think it's from anger, where mine is from fear. Fear I haven't felt since that first night I spent in the hospital by my brother as walkers roamed outside the door.

_"_It sets the air on fire." I hear Jenner say. "No pain." I hear Ricky whimper again, I press a kiss to his head and Daryl pulls me tighter. "An end to sorrow, grief, regret." I didn't want to die. And I especially didn't want to go this way. Trapped in a metal prison with no escape. My nephew didn't deserve this; neither did that sweet little Sophia. I pull away from Daryl and look at his face. It's drawn and his eyes become cold as Jenner whispers "Everything." The word hanging in the air.

Suddenly Daryl lets me go and runs up the ramp, "Open the damn door!" He screams, throwing his bottle at the door for good measure. Shane calls my name and motions for me to follow him. I quickly set Ricky on the floor where Lori and Carl are, my nephew wraps his arms around my lab as I take off after Shane, when I catch up I see T-Dog and Glenn too. Shane tells us to get the guns and all the bags while he breaks the fire case and grabs one of the axes. He quickly darts into the room that was his, I go into Rick's. All there stuff is packed for the most part, and when I leave there room, I quickly go into Carol's and get their stuff. By the time I'm done Shane is in a sprint and I can hear his yell of "Out of my way!" bounce off the metal walls.

I hear harsh banging I can round the doorway to see Shane and Daryl beating the crap out of the door with axes. I can tell that they aren't making a dent, but at least they are trying. I walk over to where Lori, Carol, and the kids are crouching. I hand them their stuff and sit next to Lori. Ricky curls up in my lap and I suddenly become aware of my foot and the pain that is radiating from it. I reach down and un-Velcro the boot and rub my swollen foot. As well as the loud bang and clang of the axes, I can hear the sobs of Sophia and her mother. They are still clinging to each other. At least they have each other to hold on to. I can't see many people from where I'm at, but I do see Andrea.

Her face is blank; eyes un-blinking, lips pressed close, no tears. Just blank.

"You should have left well enough alone." I shoot the dirtiest look I have at Jenner. Who hasn't moved from his chair and was just observing the men's fight to get free. "It would have been so much easier." He says this while looking in the general direction of where Lori and I are all sitting, but I think he was addressing all of us.

"Easier for who?" Lori asks, sounding more ferocious than I have heard her in a long time.

"All of you." Jenner says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know what's out there. A short, brutal life and an agonizing death." He turns his attention to Andrea. "Your – your sister , what was her name?"

"Amy." Comes the tired and soft reply from Andrea, she looks older now than she did this morning.

"Amy." He implores Andrea once more. "You know what this does. You've seen it."

"We've all seen it!" I say to Jenner. "We know what's out there a hell of a lot better than you." He looks over at me.

"You don't know what I know."

Jenner turns in his chair and locks eyes with Rick who looks angry and ready to snap. "Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" Jenner asks. "Your sister and friends?"

"I don't want _this!_" is Rick's reply, harsh and short.

"I can't make a dent." It's Shane, his voice sounding from up the ramp.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." says Jenner.

"Well your head aint!" I let out a sigh as Daryl, once again, charges the doctor. The typical calling of Daryl's name is heard in the room, "Whoa" and "Don't are intermingled with his name. More banging and scuffling before I hear Rick's voice demand that Daryl back up.

"You do want this." Jenner says, standing up to face my brother. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time till everybody you love was dead." My eyes shoot to Rick faster than I think they ever had. Did he really say that? Shane voiced what I thought. Rick had always seemed confident and sure that we would be okay. Was he just making it up?

"After all your big talk, you say that?" comments Shane.

"I had to keep the hope alive. Didn't I?" defends my brother, rounding on Lori, Rick must have seen her face.

"There is no hope." Jenner says, "There never was."

"There is always hope." Rick says, turning back to Jenner. "Maybe not here, maybe not you, but somebody, somewhere-,"

"What part of 'everything's gone' do you not understand?" that came from Andrea. The fact she spoke was surprising, what she was saying was not. Andrea has given up. Rick looks down at Andrea, not believing what he was hearing.

"Listen to your friend." Jenner continues. "She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right!" Carol speaks up, her voice thick with tears, nearing hysterical. "You can't keep us here!"

"One tiny moment." Jenner says to her, trying to have her see 'reason.' "A millisecond, no pain."

Carol shakes her head, tears sliding down her face faster than they were. "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Her sobs are louder and I quickly stand and pull Sophia off Carol's lap and walk her over to the other side while Dale helps Carol. I call Ricky over and he crawls onto Sophia's lap and licks at her hand. Carol sits beside her daughter and they hug and pet Ricky.

I turn back around to hear Jenner say "-holding your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down." I feel anger swell up inside and I take one step before the sound of a shotgun being pumped breaks the air. My first thought is Daryl again, but then I hear my brother shout, "Shane!" and I see Shane holding a shotgun and fighting against Rick's hold.

"Stay out my way, Rick!" Shane shouts. "Stay out of my way!" Shane pushes Rick aside and aims the gun right at Jenner's Head. "Now you open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me!?" Shane shouts. Rick stands close to Shane, a tight grip on his shoulder.

"Brother," Rick says, calling Shane what he always called Shane when he lost his temper. It always got through to him in the old days. But now there was more going on. More than Rick even knew about. "Brother, this is not the way. If you do this, we'll never get out of here.

"Shane, you listen to him." I hear Lori insist from behind me, she and Carl must have moved when Shane went gun crazy. I can feel Shane's anger build from where I'm standing. It's radiation off him. Rick can feel it too. "Shane, if he dies, we all die!" Rick kept repeating it over and over until Shane just starts screaming. One long, deep scream. Letting out some of his frustrations.

Suddenly Shane just starts shooting. He shoots the computer over Jenner's shoulder and I see everyone duck and I quickly follow when he starts shooting even more. The sound of glass shattering and hitting the floor follow the harsh sound of the gun going off. Suddenly the shooting stops and I stand up in time to see Rick get the gun from Shane and knock him on the group. Rick holds the butt of the gun over Shane and says, "You done now? _Are you done_?" They are both breathing heavily. The sound like they did when we were little and they would wrestle each other in the yard. I can't see Shane, but I hear the bitterness in his voice when he replies to my brother.

_"_Yeah, I guess we all are."

* * *

The air is pure electricity, all it would take is a single spark and someone else could go crazy with a gun. Rick takes several breaths then slowly steps away from Shane. He gives the gun to T-Dog then he seems to lock eyes with all of us, his gaze lingers on mine and then he turns to Jenner. I guess he didn't like the looks we gave him. I knew they were all the same. Hopeless. And they were looking to Rick to give them some back, since Shane was obviously loosing it at the moment.

"I think you're lying." Rick's says, turning his eyes on Jenner, where he still sat in his stupid computer chair.

"What?" Jenner says back, sounding a bit shook.

"You're lying. About no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest. Or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path." Between each sentence Rick takes a heavy breath. Then he looks at Jenner, challenging him. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Is his reply.

"It does matter. It _always _matters." Rick leans over and gets in Jenner line of sight. "You stayed when others ran." Rick's breathing hard. "Why?"

"Not because I wanted too." Jenner says, turning in his chair to face Rick. His face cold and eyes haunted. "I made a promise." Jenner points at the screen, the one we say the end of TS-19. "To her, my wife."

The gravity of what he just said dropped on my chest. TS-19 was his wife.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could." He held his hands out, only to let them flop to his sides again. "How could I say no?" I state at Jenner, I'm so focused on this poor man the clang of Daryl beating the door doesn't even register immediately. "She was dying." Jenner continues. "It should have been me on that table." He points at the screen again. "I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. But she was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just—just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do." Rick says. "That's all we want. A choice. A chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori says, she sounds tired. But everyone who even talks now sounds tired.

I hold my breath and star at Jenner. Please may what Rick said sink in. I feel my heart drop when he shakes his head and says, "I told you, top-sides locked down, I can't open those." My gaze stays locked on Jenner as he walks over to the same device he used to close the door. A few beeps later and the door slides open.

* * *

"Come on! Let's Go!" shouts Daryl from the top of the ramp. Everyone quickly gathers their stuff and run up the ramp. I can't run as fast as the rest though. I don't have my boot on. Shane darts past me, I see my boot in his hand but before he gets a chance to slow and help me, I'm tossed over the shoulder of the loud redneck and am hauled up the ramp. I look back and see T-Dog pulling a resisting Jacqui up the ramp.

"No, I'm staying!" she says, pushing away from T-Dog. "I'm staying!"

"That's insane!" He yells back, grabbing a hold of her again.

"No, it's perfectly sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy." I can't make out most of what she says, but I see her push T-Dog away and she yells at us to go.

We're back at the entrance and I'm dropped on the ground while all the guys run towards the doors and big windows. Shane and Daryl start beating on the windows with the axes they used on the door. Lori and Carol with the kids stand close to me, a small whine lets me know Ricky is here too. Shane gives up with the ax and starts shooting the window. Carol steps forward. "Rick, I think I have something that will help." She says digging in her bag.

"Carol," Shane says, "I don't think a nail file will help."

"No, your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform. I found this in your pocket." She pulls out a grenade and shakily hands it to Rick. He takes it and Shane tell us all to get down. Daryl ends up next to me and I quickly grab Ricky's collar and pull him down. I tuck his head under my arm and the weight of Daryl's arm settles over my head. Then, after just a few short seconds I hear Rick scream and hear his heavy, running footsteps. A huge blast shakes the room and makes my ears ring. The sound of glass is the last thing I hear before I'm pulled up and tossed back over Daryl's shoulder. We run towards the window where I am passed off to my brother and he carries me across the tiny patch of grass. I hear several shots, and I call Ricky's name after each one so he doesnt get scared and runs off. But soon I'm tossed on the RV couch and Ricky is at my feet, his pink tounge hanging out of his mouth. Rick climbs into the driver seat. "Wait!" Lori shouts, pointing at the CDC building. "They're coming." I sit up and see Andrea and Dale climb out the window.

I see Rick check his watch and Dale and Andrea run across the lawn and around the dead bodies. Suddenly Rick honks his horn and yells for them to get down before pulling Lori down, Glenn pulls me down and I quickly pull Ricky down. Then, in less than a second, the whole CDC building explodes. The air feels hot and makes me sweat; the huge explosion wasn't doing my ears any favors either. Slowly, Glenn helped me sit up and I look out the window. All that was left of the building that was once a safe haven was burning rubble. Jacqui and Jenner were dead. If Rick hadn't been able to think on his feet, so would we.

Glenn opens the RV door and in comes Dale and Andrea. I stare at them then back at the CDC.

We were all that was left. A meager handful from the once large group I had originally met. All we had were Rick, Shane, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Carl, Lori, Carol, Sophia, Andrea, Dale, and myself. We were survivors. For now.


	10. Chapter Ten: Facts

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think!**

I want to thank the 40 followers and 20 favorites of this story. Holy crap. My followers doubled in just a few days. I cannot thank you all enough!

Special Thank You: **mrskaz453 **and**Mar76** for the reviews! I am very grateful for them, and I hope to keep hearing from you!

Taking a break from the episodes and tossing out some in-between season fun times! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Facts

We drove until Atlanta was just a blur in the rearview mirrors. But in the blur was still a billowing black smoke cloud. A single honk from the RV and we all stopped. Rick helped me out of the RV and when everyone was out I sat on the step. Shane and Rick stood side by side and they were talking to each other. My attention was taken off them when T-Dog handed me the boot Jenner had given me. "Here, Shane had it." He says, handing it out to me.

"Thanks. You okay?"

"Yea, I just—I can't believe she stayed behind."

"It's what she wanted. Just like Jim, we had no say in the matter."

"Everyone else is okay though, right?"

"Yea, I think so. Andrea is asleep back there. Dale put her there not too long ago."

"Good, she really worried me there for a little bit."

"I think she worried us all."

"Okay, here is the plan for tonight." I turn when Rick starts talking. "Since we are still fairly close to Atlanta we are going to sleep in the cars. I want as many people as possible in the RV."

"We also want to move the cars around the front, blocking the door, and, we want to move some bodies on the other side. Hopefully it will do what we want. Keep them from wondering over here." Added Shane.

"You want us to sleep here?" asked Lori, keeping a grip on Carl's shoulders.

"We can't waste the gas driving around looking for a place-,"

"What about my house?" I speak up. "There is only one door they can get too. My backyard has the huge fence around it, and the fence door hasn't opened in years, and has a padlock and chain on it. All the windows are pretty high off the ground. And I have two beds and several sofas. We could sleep comfortably there."

Shane turned to Rick. "It would be more comfortable there, and with only one door we can guard that easy."

"How far is it?" Dale asked.

"I only lived a few miles outside Atlanta, but I never went there. Too big for me."

"I think we should go. The kids need a place to sleep." Lori said.

"We all need a place to sleep." Commented Dale, looking towards the RV.

"Okay, let's pack up, quickly. We'll need to sweep the house first and we're running out of daylight." Rick says, helping me stand back up and he sits by me on the couch since Dale doesn't like anyone else driving his RV.

* * *

Soon enough I'm standing outside my house again while Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl went in. I just looked at my house. I never thought I'd see it again, let alone sleep in it again. Ricky was spazzing at my feet, obviously very happy to be back home again. I felt a huge smile cross my face when Rick showed up at the door and motioned us forward. My house was safe. I let Ricky go and he ran all the way to Rick, tongue hanging out of his mouth the whole way.

We all crossed my overgrown yard and stepped through the doorway. Everyone was in my living room. "Kelly, this is your house, you give room assignments." Rick says, standing by the television dad gave me when I went away to college.

"Um…I don't care really, There are two queen beds upstairs, a pullout sofa in the den, one here in the living room, plus a futon, I also have an old couch in the garage, plus that chair that Carol's in is pretty comfy."

"Since this is Kelly's house, only fitting she gets her bed." T-Dog says.

"Oh no. it's a queen. Don't waste that space on one person."

"Carl could sleep with you if you'd feel less guilty." Lori says.

"Really, it's no-,"

"Stop arguing and take the damn bed." Daryl says from behind me. I just shrug my shoulders and agree.

"Okay, sleep where you want, Shane, Daryl, and I will take watch. In the morning we will regroup, check supplies, and decide what to do next." Rick says before motioning for Shane and Daryl to follow him.

"Um, I don't know what's working, but my stove did run off propane. I don't know if any is left-."

"Why don't we try it, maybe get a good meal before bed." Carol says, a small smile on her face. I point to where the kitchen is and she, Lori, and the kids all head there.

"Nice house, Kelly. A definite step-up from my one bedroom apartment in Atlanta." Glenn says, "I also wished this TV worked, it's a thing of beauty."

"My dad got is for me. I'm gonna go get some sheets and stuff for everyone tonight."

"I'll go with ya," T-Dog says, "Glenn is gonna stay and ogle the TV."

We walked up the stairs and there was a closet at the very top to the left full of linens and pillows. "Man, you stocked up. What does one girl need all this for?"

"Most were gifts, some are pretty old. Like that polka-dot set is from my college days. I think Sophia would like it. I'm gonna let her have the throw. And this baseball set I bought because Carl used to stay over here a lot."

"You're a good aunt. He's lucky to have you." I hand him several sheets and pillows.

"I'm lucky to have him. When Rick told me Lori was pregnant it gave me more motivation to change who I was."

"What do mean change?" I let out a breath and grab some more sheets.

"When I was in college. I met this guy, he was a law student, and we hit it off. Fast forwards about 6 years and in that very kitchen, my brother and Shane beat him to a bloody mess. After that, I just changed, I took advantage of the freedom I didn't have while I was with him. I basically re-lived my teen years with the advantage of being old enough to by alcohol."

"At the CDC they said you only drank once." T-Dog asked, closing the closet door as we walked back done the steps.

"We all tend to block out that time. I was a handful. Rick and Shane kept me out of jail several times and I woke up on their couches more times than not. Then, when Rick told me Lori was expecting, he said I wouldn't get to see the baby unless I cleaned up. My nephew is the reason I'm still here. He saved me."

We get to the living room. Dump the linens on the floor and T-Dogg helped me pull out the sofa. He stands on one side, I on the other and we put the sheets on. "That guy your bother beat up. What did he do? I don't think they would beat up a guy for no reason."

"He put his hands on her." I turn and see Rick standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen, dinning room, and garage. "I need to talk to my sister a second; can you go help them get some food from the cars?"

"Sure, no problem." Then I'm left with my brother.

"Since you took my help away, you get to help me with beds." I say, pointing at the pile of stuff in the corner.

"Why were you telling him about that?"

"It's my story to tell. Besides, what does it matter now, chances are he's dead."

"It is your story, but I don't like you talking about that. Not just for you but for me."

"Look at it this way, if he's a walker, you can shoot him in the head. Win-win."

"We've been talking about Fort Benning. What do you think?"

"I don't know Rick. I mean, Atlanta had the Center for Disease Control and even that city went down. Benning is in what? Columbus?"

"Just outside of it, about ten miles."

"That's a fair distance, but Columbus was a huge city. Almost 200,000 people there. Plus Benning had over 120,000 people on base alone. That's a big trap to drive into if they're over-run." I tuck in the blanket. Then Rick picks up the pile and we move to the den just down the hall. We pull out that sofa and do the same thing.

"I know, but Shane trusted me with the CDC, and looked what happened."

"You didn't know, and if I had been aware that there even were options for moving, I would have chosen the CDC too. Atlanta only had half the population of Columbus."

"How do you know this?"

"Last year was the census and I was teaching my kids about it. Columbus and Atlanta were on the test I gave them. But that's not the point."

"Do you think we should go there? If not, I don't know where else to go. Maybe head out of state completely. See if anything survived."

"I think this thing is global, Rick. Jenner said something about the French. It crossed the ocean."

"We survived. And Shane wants to try Benning. It's only fair. He agreed to mine, so I can agree to his-,"

"Wait, agree? Rick, you don't lead a whole group of people, your own son, into a death trap because you owe Shane one. It doesn't work that way. You don't owe Shane a damn thing."

"Kelly, he kept my family safe."

"That doesn't change the fact that Benning could be a death trap. You can't do that. Not a whim or false sense of obligation."

"Damn it, Kelly. He wants to go to Benning. If we don't go, who knows what he'll do. I can't do that to him. I owe him, Kelly. I debt I can't repay." I drop the pillow on the bed and cross my arms. "What?" Rick asks, confused.

"I need to tell you something." I pick the pillow back up and stuff it into its case. "I should have told you this when it happened, but Lori told me not too and then I said I wouldn't." I pick up another pillow.

"Wouldn't what? Kelly, if it involves me wife I need to know."

"I know, but it kills me I have to do this." I look at my brother and lock eyes with him. "You need to promise me, that when I tell you this, you won't go kill him. We need him."

"Tell me what, Kelly." Rick isn't even touching the bed anymore. His arms are at his sides, one hand gripping his belt tight.

"Sit down." He does so, but he sits stiff with his shoulders squared. I walk over and shut the door, locking it before I turn and look at him. "Last night, I went down to the rec room, and Carol and the kids were there. So I sat down and we played some games, put some puzzles together. After half and hour or so, Lori came down and Carol and I left to put the kids in bed. Well, after just a few minutes I needed to go back to the rec room for something, I don't remember what."

"Does this have a point?"

"Yes, just listen. Okay?" Rick nods and I continue. "I got to the door, but it was closed. Then I heard yelling. Shane was yelling at Lori." Rick raised an eye brow.

"Shane was yelling at Lori? Why"

"I don't know, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. After a few seconds of him yelling, it stops, then I heard Lori cry out and I barged it." I took a breath, and didn't even look at brother when I continued. "Shane was attacking Lori-,"

Rick was up and I pinned myself against the door.

"Get out of my way Kelly." He says, grabbing my shoulders and trying to move me away from the door.

"Rick, No. Rick please, just stop for a minute-,"

"I said move. Now." His hands dug into my shoulders but I stood firm, my hand locked in a grip around the door knob.

"Rick, stop. Okay, you need to calm down." I say as I push him away from me and the door.

"Calm down? Kelly, you just said Shane attacked my wife. I'm not going to calm down."

"You need to, please." Rick comes back and grabs my arm and rips me from the door. He shoves me towards the bed and I land on it while he unlocks the door and storms out.

"Rick!" I shout from the den, getting up and chasing after him. "Rick, please!" I see his shadow, but he's not walking towards the kitchen where I think Shane is, but I hear the front door slam shut. I run towards the front door and stumble out of the porch. "Rick, you can't be outside, it's getting too dark, please!" but it was not used. Rick was already across my lawn and walking towards the street. I fight down the urge to scream and kick something, even though I really want to. I turn around and walk up the stairs, Ricky is close at my heels. I go into my bedroom and slam the door shut.


	11. Chapter Eleven: More Problems

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

I want to thank the 47 followers and 23 favorites of this story. Those numbers are still going up and I love all of you! It's amazing how many people enjoy this story!

Special Thank You: **mrskaz453, ****Mar76, **and **Goldenfightergirl**for the reviews! I love them! And I love you! Thank you so much! Hope to hear from all of you again!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: More Problems

I fell forward on my bed just as the door slammed behind me. Ricky jumped up beside me and nuzzled my hand with his cold nose. I turned my head and looked at him. his dark brown eyes looked sad and I gave him a small smile before rolling over and pulling him beside me. "Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" Ricky's reply was to yawn and lay his head on my stomach. I took a deep breath and looked around my bedroom. My posters were still on the wall, all of my stuff was still hooked up and I almost laughed when I spotted my iPhone on the dresser by my door. The day I left here I got so mad that I couldn't make any calls that I had slammed it down in anger. I bet I busted the screen on a phone I once cried over because I dropped it on a sofa.

I pulled the throw blanket over my legs and closed my eyes. My mattress just seemed more comfortable than it had felt to me in a long time. It felt like it did when I hadn't slept in it for days, soft and warm. I savored the feeling. Who knew how long we would stay here, probably not very long. I very slowly felt sleep fall over me. I knew that if I just laid here and turned my mind off I would be out. But the knock at my door stopped sleep from finding me and hauling me away.

"Come in." I say, sitting up from my pillows. Dale's head appears in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" he says, looking a little unsure.

"Not at all, I always have time for you Dale." I say, patting the bed. He walks in and sits at the foot.

"I was wondering if you know why your brother is sitting in my RV."

"So that's where he went. And yes, I do."

"Want to tell me why?"

"We had a fight. Well—not a fight per-say, more of a—well," I let out a sigh and looked at Dale. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Not very fair because you didn't really answer mine. But sure."

"I found something out the other day, but I don't know how long exactly it's been going on. I don't want to put you on the spot or anything. But I would really like to know."

"You want to know about Shane and your sister-in-law. Don't you?" Dale was very serious, but sad looking. As if even he didn't want to face what me knowing may cause."

"That night at the CDC I walked in on him and her. Late on, he told me some stuff, but—a part of me cant believe he'd do that. I mean, god, he was Rick's best man, his best friend. We lived next door to him for years. Hell, Rick asked him to take me to prom because Rick didn't want anybody near his little sister." I shook my head and turned imploring eyes at Dale.

"Please tell me I have it all wrong. That was Shane said was just the alcohol and not him talking. Please."

"I wish I could. Even I don't know for sure, but I found out several days, maybe a week after we set up camp at the quarry."

"How long were you with Shane before you set up there?"

"Not long. They were already on their way there when I ran into them. We spent several nights sleeping along side the road before we got there."

"So this could have been going on just a few days after Shane left the hospital."

"It looks that way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shane betrayed my brother in the worst way he could.

"I can't believe Shane would do that."

"I hate to make this situation worse for you, but it takes two Kelly. Lori plays a part in this too."

If my head was spinning already, it just sped up even more as what Dale was saying sunk in. he was right. This whole time I've been targeting Shane alone. Lori needed to answer for what was going on too. She played just as big of a part as Shane. Even though she thought Rick was dead, she still could have waited to jump on another boat. There were bloody dead people walking around outside! If she needed release, go get a big stick and beat one or two to a bloody pulp. I just release tension in my back and my head bounces off my headboard. "Ow." I say weakly, rubbing the back of my head before setting it back down gentler.

"Everything will be okay. Just give it time." Dale says, rubbing my knee while shooting me a small smile. Then he stands up. "Rick was one reason I came here, the other was to ask you if you had any extra sheets for the other bed. Andrea, Carol, and Sophia are going to sleep there, but they need new sheets."

"Ya, in the hall closet. Go out that door and down the hall. The door is just past the stairs. Queen sheets are on the top two shelves." Dale just nods and gives me another smile before leaving the room. Soon I'm alone again and I can think about what I've just found out. A part of me still cannot believe that I was even having to deal with this situation. I knew Rick and Lori were having problems, but him being in a coma should have made those problems take a vacation, and the dead walking the earth should have made them get the hell out of Dodge.

When I heard over the TV that we had to evacuate, I spent no time packing and hauling ass to the hospital. But what did Lori do? I know she had Carl, but the schools had been shut down for a week because of the outbreak anyway, she didn't have to go get him, he was at home with her. So….what was she doing during that time? She lived closer to the hospital than I did. Why did I go there and she not? Hell, Shane came to the hospital and he was on duty when the evac call went through and the station was on the other end of town. Yet he came and Rick's wife didn't.

I had more questions than I did answers. But I would never get all my answers. Maybe if the dead hadn't come back and survival didn't mean a group I could. But my telling Rick may have just lost us Shane. Who, for all his faults, was a very valuable asset to the group. He could shoot, run, sneak, fight, all the things a group needed. And I may have just lost the group someone we needed. I thought about a family that once was the most important. Blood. Grimes blood was all I thought about. It was that same single-mindedness that was keeping Daryl on the outskirts of the group. Dixon blood was more important to him than the group. Things were different in the world. I would have to be different. Even if that meant letting my unanswered questions stay that way.

I decided to change into something comfortable, so I got off the bed and walked over to my closet. I opened it and ran my hand over my clothes. My nice dresses and heels catching my eyes every few seconds before moving on, I settle on some sweats and a t-shirt. I pull out one of my favorite pairs and I can't help but smile as I feel the warn fabric rub against my skin as I pull the sweats on. I slip over the shirt on and reach into my jewelry box and pull out a hairtie. I also grab a necklace, the small dove that my mother gave me on one of my birthdays. I put it on and just stare at it. When I left here that day I just grabbed the necessities and my scrapbook. But now that I had a second chance to get more things, I was going to bring this necklace and all my hairties and bobby-pins.

I pulled out one of my bags that I could throw over my head and wear across my chest so I could easily run with it. I toss all of the things in my room that we were low on, shoe strings, a small case full of hairties and pins, all the feminine products I had, ect. I had more things in my bathroom that could be helpful, drugs, pills, bandages, shampoo. I open my door and leave my room, I don't even think that anybody would be in the bathroom considering you couldn't do anything in there, but I opened the door and stood still at the shadow I saw on the wall.

"It's just me, girl." I let out a breath as Daryl's voice fills my ears.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, walking in and sitting on the toilet. One of the scented candles I would light to relax was casting a soft, flickering glow over Daryl who was spread out at the bottom of my bathtub. His bare feet resting on the edge, several of my towels folded as pillows under his head, his crossbow resting across his lap.

"Too tense downstairs. Everyone is wound up about the little show you and your brother put on. Wanting to know what it was all about?"

"I told Rick something I shouldn't have."

"Finally figured it out huh?"

"Assuming we're talking about the same thing-,"

"Your sister-in-law riding the best friend." He said curtly, his tone of indifference floating in the air.

"Yea. That." I say, folding my arms across my chest and letting out a breath.

"When did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I did. And boy do I wish I hadn't."

"As if things didn't suck enough."

"Would you have told?" I ask, looking over at Daryl. "If this situation were reversed. If it was your brother." Daryl just let out dry chuckle.

"Merle would be the cheater, not the chaetae."

"I see. I guess if I knew him I would have known better than to ask."

"If you knew Merle, you'd never come near me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Merle is a hardass. His way or nothing. But I owe him. Hell he raised me. Mama and dad were to damn lazy to do it."

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at the redneck laying in my bathtub.

"Don't be. I'm not. Everything happens for a reason. Good thing my parents are dead. They wouldn't have been able to cope with this. The detox alone would have killed my mother." He stretched out his legs and shifted in the tub. "What about you?" he asks, his brown eyes seemed to dance in the candle light. Their gaze more focused than I was comfortable with, so I looked away.

"What about me?"

"What is your sad secret. What does Kelly Grimes keep hidden under that quiet temperament."

"Nothing of interest."

"Must be something considering the tongue lashing Rick gave me the other day." My head snapped back to his face.

"What? When did he even talk to you?"

"The day before we got to the CDC. Hell, I don't know why either. I had barely spoken two words to ya."

"Rick is a little over-protective."

"And there has to be a reason. You stayed all alone in a hospital where you could have been overwhelmed and eaten just to look at a sleeping body. And it really gets under Shane's skin when I'm even near you. you should have seen his face at the CDC when I hugged you." I laughed at the tense and angered faced Daryl made, clearly mocking Shane. "Reactions like that don't just come from everyday sibling love."

I shook my head and looked at Daryl. "You're pretty good at reading people and demanding from them. Yet you aren't willing to open yourself up to this group."

"Daryl already had sharing time. You're up."

"Why do you want to know."

"Curiosity." He replies, a smug look on his face.

"That killed the cat."

"I have bigger things to worry about killing me."

"It's really no big deal." I say, trying to deter his questions.

"You told T-Dogg without a problem." He says snidely.

"Okay, eavesdropping is rude. Plus, if you already know, why are you even asking?"

"You left some stuff out."

"No I didn't."

"Yea you did. Nobody is that damn casual. So what'd he do? Slap you around, make you think it was your fault?"

"Shut up, Daryl."

"If you wont tell me, I'll have to use my imagination."

"You're fucking ridicules. You try to force me to tell you something that's none of your business; you always seem to pop up when I need you, but you wont lift a finger or really defend anyone is the camp if they asked you."

"Watch it. Don't be pocking into things you don't know about."

"Stuff I don't know about? Are you kidding!? You we're willing to kill Jim for no reason, you had no sympathy for our group that were killed the night of the fish fry-,"

"This group left my damn brother tied up on a roof!"

"From what I hear he deserved it!"

"Merle is still a human being. And you're humanitarian brother gives more shits about his friend that's sleeping with his wife than my own brother."

"Get over it. You're not the only one who has lost someone."

"Watch you're mouth little girl." He says, his voice low and his finger pointed warningly in my direction.

"Take an arrow and shove it up your ass." I say, shooting to my feet. I quickly blow the candle out for spite before slamming the door shut. Closing Daryl in darkness.


	12. Chapter Twelve: What the Heart Wants

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

I want to thank the 50 followers and 27 favorites of this story. I can't believe this many people like this! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Special Thank You: **mrskaz453, Goldenfightergirl, HermioneandMarcus, and VampWolf92**for the reviews! I love them! And I love you! Thank you so much! Hope to hear from all of you again!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: What the Heart Wants

I lay in bed tossing and turning. It was totally dark outside and I had heard Shane trade off duty with Daryl a long time ago. I hadn't been able to close my eyes without seeing Daryl. Our fight kept replaying in my mind and I felt guilty each time. I blew up at him for no reason. All he did was ask me a question and all I should have said was I didn't want to talk about it, and that would have been that. But no. I let all the stress build up and I let it all go on the one guy who seemed honest and truly seemed to care. I let out a loud sigh and sat up in bed.

I had no problem telling T-Dogg the basics, but what Daryl wanted was details. Details I wasn't sure I could even face them myself. After it happened I tried to forget everything and move on. I guess you can't run away from everything.

And for some reason I didn't want to run away from Daryl.

I knew I should. He and my brother didn't get along all that well, and their was still that problem about Rick leaving Merle on the roof. Daryl didn't get along too well with the group; I'm surprised none of them had shot him yet, honestly. Minus the times I had with him, he kept to himself. Our first days together were not anywhere close to what you read in the fairytales. But, despite it all, I still liked being with him. I felt safe, truly safe with him.

I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I grabbed my flashlight and carefully made my way down the stairs. I flipped the light off when I got to the living room. Carol and Sophia were on the sofa, Glenn was curled into a ball on the chair and T-Dogg was on the futon. That meant Lori and Carl were in the den, Dale was probably close to Andrea who was in the guest room. Who knew where Shane was, and I didn't really care anyway. I looked out onto the porch and saw Daryl sitting there staring out at the road. I could see Rick sitting in the RV. I take a breath and walk out onto the porch.

I gently close the door; Daryl doesn't even look at me. "Hey," I whisper, walking over to him and sitting on the banister in front of him. He doesn't say anything back, doesn't even take his eyes off the road. "Do you want your poncho? It's kinda cold out here." Nothing. I take another breath and just jump into my apology. Daryl has never beat around the bush so it's not surprising he didn't reply to small talk.

"Look, I'm sorry. About what I said earlier. I was out of line. And you're right. No matter what happened on that roof, Merle didn't deserve what happened to him. And I'm sorry about everything else I said. There is no excuse for it. No matter how wound up I am. All you did was ask a question, and I should have just said I didn't want to talk about it instead of getting mad at you. All that stuff about Jim…. I don't know what your relationship with him was, so I shouldn't have tossed in my two cents."

My apology hung in the air. I kept glancing from him to my hands that were fidgeting on my lap. Seconds ticked by and he still didn't look at me. I just dropped my head and pushed myself off the banister. I tried. That's all I could do. I had my hand on the handle when his rough voice hit my ears.

"The poncho is in my bag in the bathroom." I looked over at him. He was looking at me. "I wouldn't mind you getting it." I nod and smile at him before I go in.

I quietly climb back up the steps. Having to go slower than before since the walking cast is on the floor in my room, thank god my ankle feels better everyday. I think it's been a week since I hurt it. I open the bathroom door and spot his bag in the tub. I flip on my flashlight and dig around in his bag, his poncho laying at the bottom. I pull it out and it drags several pieces of his clothing with it. I quickly refold them and put them back in the bag. I head back down the steps and I walk back out onto the porch. "Here." I say, handing it out to him. He turns his head and reaches his hand out, I don't even jump when his calloused hand wraps around my wrist and he pulls me across the floor and he pulls me down next to him. I reach up and pull the poncho over his head. He helps me pull it down over his chest before he wraps an arm around my shoulders. We just sit in the silence for a while.

"Kelly," I glance up at him, but he's not looking down. "I'm sorry too. Don't let anyone press you for answers you don't want to give." Then he looks down, his eyes just look still, calm. "Not even me." I just smile and lay my head back against his shoulders.

The silence falls over us again as we look out at the highway. A few walkers wonder by but nothing that requires any action. Daryl is on full alert, I can tell by the feel of his body, but I warmth around me and the calmness of my mind seem to pull me into sleep. I let my head fall against Daryl's shoulder His arm tightens before his hand glides up and down from my shoulder to my elbow. I smile and whisper "goodnight" before I close my eyes.

His low "Night" rumbles in my ears before I fall asleep.

"What are you doing?!" I bolt up and stare at Rick. His face is hard and his voice is echoing in the still air.

"Keep your damn voice down. You wanna bring every walker over here?" Daryl snaps back.

"I don't care what comes here if it keeps you from my sister." Rick says back, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet.

"Your sister came to m. but you didn't notice because you were pouting in the RV." Daryl replies, standing up.

"Get inside." Rick says, looking at me. Daryl grabs a hold of my arm when I move to go in.

"You don't have to go anywhere. She's a grown woman." The door opens and Shane walks out, his gun in his hand. "What's going on here?" he asks, confused.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Rick says, pushing him into the door.

"Rick! Stop you're making too much noise." I say, grabbing his arm and pushing him away from Shane.

"What is your problem?" Shane asks, getting in Rick's face.

"This is my family, not yours. Keep your nose out of it." Rick says, getting nose to nose with Shane.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what it means!" I squeeze between them as Daryl shoots a walker that was stumbling by whose attention we caught.

"Guys, not here. You're attracting the walkers!" I say, shoving Rick away.

"I can't read damn minds Rick. All I know is I come out here and you're yelling at Kelly."

"I'm not talking about Kelly!"

"Shut up!" Daryl says loud enough to break through their confrontation and back into reality.

I move away from Shane and Rick to stand close to Daryl. I look in the same direction he is and I strain my ears. The sound of the crickets and the breeze blowing the grass seems to drown out everything but what I need to hear. Shane and Rick walk closer to the steps and look the same way. Then I hear it. Shuffling footsteps. My brain snaps to that day at the hospital when I was hiding under the nurses' station and Krissy came down the hallway. Only this was louder. There were more of them.

"Kelly, go wake everyone up, get them ready to run." Rick whispers. I move without hesitation.

I hurry back through the door into the living room. T-Dogg is closest to me so I wake him up first.

"T-Dogg, wake up." I urgently whisper while shaking him roughly. He makes several grunting noises before rolling over and opening his eyes,

"Kelly? What's wrong?" he asks groggily.

"Walkers." He sits up and starts grabbing his things. "A whole horde of them. Can you finish waking them up? I have to get Dale and Andrea." I say pointing to the stairs.

"Yea, go." He says, standing up and moving to Glenn before I dash up the steps. My heart speeds up. With each second that passes are several steps the horde gets closer to us. I run up and knock loudly on the guest door before I simply push my way in.

Dale is sitting in a chair beside the bed that Andrea is sleeping in. when I barge through the door Dale jolts up and looks up at me.

"Kelly? What in the world?"

"Walkers, a whole horde of them."

"I'll get her up. What's going on, what are we doing?"

"Rick said run, but I don't know."

"Okay, go." Dale says, standing up and he is gently shaking Andrea when I turn and quickly head to my room. I push open my door and Ricky is standing alert, his eyes at the window. He can sense them too.

"Ricky, come on boy." I say, patting my leg. He follows me down the steps where the group has gathered close to the door. I push my way through everyone and join Rick, Shane, and Daryl on the porch.

"I got them all Rick. What's the plan?" I ask, looking at the direction the horde is coming from. Their growls and grunts louder than before.

"We can make it to the vehicles." Daryl says, squinting his eyes the same way I am. "By the time we all got there and started they'd spot us and speed up. Not worth the risk."

"Cant we just stay inside?" Shane asks, "Go up the stairs, and keep quiet?"

"Too many of them. If they got inside…." Rick says, obviously trying to think of something.

"What about the roof?" I ask. "It's very high, take the ladder up with us. Stay down and silent—they should just go on by, right?" I look from Rick to Shane. Their fight seems to be forgotten….for now.

"I think it could work." Rick says,

"We gotta move now." Daryl says, letting an arrow loose, I see it hit a walker that is several paces ahead of the group.

Rick turns and tells us to gather everything we can then he, Glenn, and T-Dogg all head out to my garage to get the ladder. Daryl grabs my hand and we push past Andrea and Dale on out way back up the steps. He pushes me into my room, roughly ordering me to get all the blankets and pillows I could. I pull out my flashlight and stick it in my mouth. I grab my backpack and stuff more stuff in it. I also grab the bag I had filled recently and stuff a blanket in it too. I grab and armful of pillows and the last blanket I had in my room and I turn, running right into Daryl, who also has an armful of pillows and blankets. He motions for me to get ahead of him. He quickly follows me down the stairs. I catch Shane out of the corner of my eye shut and lock the front door. Daryl pushes me towards the back door. The fenced in yard would buy us some time. We walk out and quickly hand up the pillows and blankets before Rick sends me up the ladder.

Carl is wrapped in Lori's arms. They, as well as the rest of the group are laying face down on my roof. The cold air nipping at my skin and it becomes obvious why Daryl had us grab blankets. I had one to Lori, one to Carol, one to Dale, who passes it to Andrea. I take one for myself before stock-piling the rest off to the left Glenn is next up the ladder, followed my Shane then Daryl and Rick. Daryl and Rick pull the ladder up. We are now taking shelter on my roof. Daryl creeps over to the edge and we all hold our breaths. The horde is very close. Not right below us yet, but very close. Rick softly tells us all to be very quiet. Then he walks over to Lori and he lays down beside her, Carl squished between them. Rick is on his belly and his eyes seem to be searching for something. Daryl creeps back over to me and I reach to hand him a blanket, but they are all gone. We hadn't been able to grab many, poor Glenn and T-Dogg were sharing the pink blanket that had been on my bed. They were very close to each other and Glenn looked miserable. Shane and Dale had their own. Leaving Daryl with none.

I picked up an end of mine and offered it to him. He didn't say anything, just laid down next to me. He was very warm, despite the cold breeze. The horde was getting closer. When the wind blew, it sent their decaying smell over the house. It was then, at that moment that I realized Ricky wasn't up here. My mouth fell open and I felt tears sting my eyes. Daryl looked at me and mouthed what.

"Ricky." I whisper back. Daryl looks at me before wrapping his arm around me. My dog is trapped on the ground, maybe in the house, maybe outside it. The last time I saw him was on the front porch. I hoped he was inside. He knew I was up here. He wouldn't leave. He would be killed.

I forced myself to stay quiet. They were louder and stink more than ever. They were right below us. I sucked in a breath of air and held it. Daryl felt tense; his whole form seemed to be solid as stone. I let out my breath and force myself not to jump when one bumps into something. The sound reverberated through my body, as well as the accompanying growls that come from the monsters below. Even though my rational mind knew even if they saw us up here, they couldn't get up here, I was still scared. Very scared.

I glance over and I end up locking eyes with Rick. His has his arms tight around Lori, but his eyes are hard. I know what he's mad about, but he can't do anything about it…at the moment. I break eye contact and look away. My mind can't handle everything right now. I need to prioritize my thoughts.

I breathe in and almost choke on the smell. I press my hand over my nose and mouth and force myself to breathe in again and again. Daryl pulls me closer and I don't know why at first, but then I hear it. A high-pitched whine. Ricky.

I pop my head up but Daryl presses it down. My head is forced into his chest as Ricky's whines and the growls of the walkers grow closer to each other. I want to go get him. Set the ladder down and call him over. If I could get him to the roof, he'd be safe. "Kelly," Daryl whispers, it's so low I can hardly hear it, but it makes his chest vibrate. "Don't think about it." I try to glance up at him, but I stop trying when I hear one bump into something and Ricky whelping.

Everything seems to happen so slowly. Loud growls and grunts seemed to travel faster. I had tears on my face and I had to bite my lip when a loud scream from a monster hit my ears seconds before a horrible cry from Ricky occurred. I knew they were attacking my dog. His cries filled the air, followed by the sounds of tearing flesh and the moans from the walkers. Daryl kept a firm hold and prevented me from lifting my head. I was holding my breath, fighting my urge to try and save my dog. It seems to go on forever. The heartbreaking cries from my Ricky. But they do. Ever so slowly his cries go from piercing the air to whimpers I had to strain my ears to hear. Then they were gone all together.

* * *

We stayed on the roof all night. Soon after Ricky's cries faded from the air I rolled away from Daryl and wrapped the blanket around myself. I willed myself not to cry. It was just a dog. Andrea had lost her sister, I had no right to cry over a dog. But I still wanted too. Daryl stayed close all night, but I don't know if it was because he wanted to or because we were sharing a blanket. Others around me had fallen back to sleep, but my eyes were still open when the first rays of sun crept over the tree tops.

The horde had passed long ago so nobody said anything when I sat up. The ground that I could see looked unchanged, that seemed unfair. Ricky had been killed on this ground, there should be some kind of blemish on the grown-up, browning grass. I looked behind me and Daryl was asleep, so I crawled out from under the blanket and made my way to the edge of the roof. I didn't see Ricky on this side either, his cries sounded off to the side of the house, not the front. So I sat up and dangled my feet off the edge. I tucked my arms into my shirt and watched the sun rise.

"Kelly." Comes a voice from my left.

"You can sit down, Rick. I'm not mad." I say, not looking at him. He sits down next to me and we don't say anything for a few minutes, I know he is feeling guilty about his part in what happened last night.

"Do you think things will ever get back to the way they were?" I ask, not wanting him to talk about last night just yet.

"I don't know. If it does…I don't think we'll be around to see it."

"Same here. I don't think Carl will either. I think it will take a thousand years for everything to correct itself. I was conscious when this all started and I still don't get it."

"How did it start?"

"I don't know. There were some reports of the news about people getting sick and attacking other people in the streets. But they all came out of the bigger cities. Then a few days past and they closed down the public businesses, the schools, stores, restaurants. Then on day I was here, drinking coffee and this report came on the TV telling everyone to evacuate, to go to Atlanta."

"Why didn't you go?"

"We've been over this. I couldn't leave you there."

"You said Shane showed up, did Lori?" I just shook my head. He was asking all the questions I was asking myself. Rick dropped his voice into a whisper and asked, "What do you think I should do? About them?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I let out a small laugh as the breeze blows my hair off my face. "I never thought I would have to even deal with this problem."

"Neither did I." he sighs and continues. "I'm sorry about my reaction last night."

"It's okay." I say, trying to cut him off.

"No, its not. I have to get over my big brother instinct. You're not a little kid anymore. And Daryl isn't Phillip."

"No, he's not." I say, a realization of my own settling over me.

"I guess I still have my own demons over that to deal with."

"We both have demons, Rick."

"Do you think we'll ever make it?"

I look up at Rick, our matching eyes connect and I give him a smile. "We'll figure out a way, Brother. We always do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Keep Your Eyes Open

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

I want to thank the 53 followers and 30 favorites of this story. This is crazy! All my thanks to all of you for this wonderful support.

Special Thank You: **mrskaz453, MAR76, Best Buy Seasons, HermioneandMarcus, and VampWolf92**for the reviews! You all are the best. Reviews make my day and are just an immediate way for me to get the feedback I love so much.

**Note: **Back to the main story, but with many changes. Not a huge fan of Season Two.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Keep Your Eyes Open

I was one of the last off the roof that morning. We all followed Rick and Shane back into the house. We were under orders to get our stuff and whatever we thought would be useful. We were leaving my house as soon as we had everything together. My kitchen and pantry had already been raided on our stop here before we went into Atlanta, so all that we took from my house was some more clothes and some pillows and blankets. A lot of us had lost stuff in the CDC, even though Shane and I tried, we couldn't get everything.

I feel nothing as I climb back up the steps to my room. I push the door open and just stand and look at it. I know I'll never be here again.

When I ran out of here that first day I was in too much of a panic and rush to realize all I was loosing. But now, staring at the room that was filled with so many wonderful things; gifts from my mother, books from my father, pictures of all of us. My college diplomas were all hung on the wall in the hallway. The thought makes me smile. I still owed over ten thousand dollars in student loans. But that didn't matter anymore.

I walk over to my closet and pull off the sweat pants and pull on a pair of jeans. I grab all the clothes I know will come in handy, t-shirts and hoodies, winter would be here in just a few months, it was already getting cold out. I set the clothes out on my bed and I sit on the side before I open the drawer on my nightstand. I reach in and pull out the pistol Shane had given me for protection after Phillip had gotten off. I never had to use it, I had only shot it a few times, and that was just so Shane would get off my back. I grabbed the box of bullets and picked up all the items before I turned my back on my bedroom and walked back down the steps.

It was time to go. It was decided to leave some of the vehicles here and siphon the gas from them. Daryl's truck, T-Dogg's van, and Shane's jeep were soon stripped. This left limited seating. All the supplies were tied to the roof of Rick's car and the RV. As we walked across my front lawn I glanced over to my right and I stopped in my tracks. Ricky was laying in a puddle of blood, but what really tore at my heart was his chest was still moving. "Ricky!" I breathe out before I drop everything I was carrying and rushed over to him.

"Ricky." I say as I drop to my knees in front of him. I reach a hand out and gently pet the top of his head. My eyes fill up with tears as he slowly opens his brown eyes. His back is a mess, gashes and bites littler his once smooth and silky fur, his tail is gone, and he has several broken bones. I can't believe he is still alive, but I know it won't be for long. "Ricky, I'm so sorry boy. I'm so sorry." I lay down next to him and put my nose against his. It's dry and cracked, but he somehow finds the strength to let his tongue poke out and lick my face. "It's okay, I'm here now. I'm here Ricky baby." He lets out a whimper that I barely hear. He is fading fast.

I hear footsteps and Rick kneels down next to me. Rick gently scratches Ricky behind his ears. "He's suffering Kelly." I nod, but I can't move from him. I wasn't there to save him; at least I can be here when he dies. He didn't run because I was on the roof. I can't leave him either.

"I can't Rick. I can't leave him. Please don't make me. He won't be here much longer. Please?" I saw, turning to face him, tears falling down my face.

"He's suffering Kelly. Let me help him." He says, pulling his knife from his belt. I quickly turn my gaze from him. I know what he is going to do, right through the heart, instant and painless. Rick would hit it too, Ricky wasn't the first dog we have had to put down, and he defiantly wasn't the first animal.

I just nod and wrap my hands around Ricky's head. I keep saying his name, wanting him to keep his eyes only on me as Rick stands up. my doggie is already laying on his side, all Rick has to do is make his move. I see him from the corner of my eye aim the weapon and I keep my eyes glued on Ricky. I say his name over and over. "It's okay Ricky, you're gonna be okay soon. You wont hurt anymore. Look at me Ricky, look at me. It's okay." I see Rick raise the knife and in a single thrust the knife enters my dogs chest. Ricky's eyes widen for a very brief second before they, as well as his chest, still forever.

I pull him on my lap and I cry into his fur while I hear everyone start loading the supplies again. Rick gently takes the knife out and leaves me to help. After a few minutes I carefully lay my dog back on the ground. I just sit and rub his head. His lifeless eyes seem to be locked with mine, and I find myself unable to really look away.

A part of me feels stupid and selfish. Ricky was just a dog, Andrea had lost her sister, Glenn lost his family, so many people had lost actual people and I was falling apart because of a dog.

But the other part of me was heartbroken. Even though to some he was a dog, he was family to me. Ricky was the one who would great me everyday when I came home from work. He was the one I opened Christmas gifts with last Christmas. He was the one I took on trips to the park. Ricky was my family as much as Amy was to Andrea. And I had a right to grieve over my innocent dog.

I quickly wipe my eyes as I hear footsteps again. I look up and see Shane. I quickly snuffle and sit up straighter as he drops down beside me. I watch silently as he reaches his hand over and gently pulls Ricky's eyes closed. I look up at him as he reaches behind himself and pulls out a thick blanket. He just holds it out and waits. I stare at him for a few moments.

There were unresolved issues between Shane and I, but here he was, helping me when I couldn't find a way to. I take the blanket from him and he helps me gently wrap Ricky up then Shane helps me stand up. Rick comes over and wraps and arm around me as Shane bends down and picks Ricky up. I stand silently as Shane walks back up the steps and into the house. He is gone only a few seconds before he comes back, locking the door before pulling it shut. He walks over to me and hands me the spare key. "He's on the couch, under the window." Shane says, his voice sounding like the Shane I knew. Calm and even.

"His favorite spot." Rick says before giving me a squeeze and pulling me away from my house. I glance and Daryl who is sitting on his bike, but I follow Rick's motions and he leads me to the RV.

* * *

Since we ditched three cars I'm stuck in the RV with five other people. Dale and Glenn are in the two seats up front, Andrea is actually doing something; cleaning her gun, at least she's not sleeping or staring off into space. T-Dogg is asleep though, I can hear his snores through the thin RV walls. I'm on the couch sitting next to Shane.

"Here," Shane says handing me a wrap and two clips. Your ankle looks pretty swollen, and I think we left that boot."

"Could you wrap it for me? You know I've never been good at that." he just nods and slips on the floor. Shane has wrapped various injuries for me over the years, its one of the things he's better at than Rick. I glance down from time to time while he gently pulls the wrap around my ankle and foot. A few short moments later I hand him the clips and then he's done.

"Thank you." I say as he moves back on the couch.

"Anytime." The air between us is thick; I wonder if the others can tell, probably can. I give him a quick smile before turning back towards the front.

I know he isn't too happy, but we can't talk right now, something he also knows. How can I even talk about it when I can barley wrap my own thoughts around everything that's happened/ Logically, Shane and Lori's infidelity should be low on my list of priorities, but it wasn't. I had millions of thoughts zooming around in my head, thousands of what ifs and possible explanations.

I know I need my own answers, but Shane didn't betray me. He betrayed Rick, and in the worst possible way. Whatever happened with this situation was between Rick and Shane. I didn't have to follow my brother, so if he wanted to never talk to Shane I wouldn't have to do the same thing. I could talk to him if I wanted too. But would I? Would he even stick around? I had seen Shane run from unpleasant things before. When his mom passed away he acted like it was nothing for the longest time. Shane, despite his huge attitude and in-your-face personality, had deep, powerful emotions.

And I had seen what happens to him when his feelings get the better of him. a lot of us have, at least everyone who saw Ed after Shane beat him up at the river.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking up at Shane.

"I don't know. Right now we're just getting away from the city. That huge blast will draw every walker within ear-shot to the building site." He says, looking out the window at Rick's car.

"I wish we could find a safe place. I just want to stay in one place."

"So do I." Shane says.

"So do we all." Dale adds.

"Dale, what is with your hat? I've always wanted to ask you about it?"

"Why?"

"Men have odd bonds with their hats. Rick had his that in High School that no one, not even our mom, could touch. Or he would fly off the roof."

"That was Rick's lucky hat. He wore it every baseball season." Shane says, sounding hurt that I was talking bad about Rick's old hat.

"Of course you would defend it, you had one that you did the same thing too, you even named yours." I say with a smile that has Glenn laughing loudly in the front seat.

"You named your hat, man?" Glenn asks.

"No!" Shane insists.

"He named it Geronimo." I say with a smile.

The RV is soon filled with laughter. But it doesn't last.

Nothing good lasts in this life.

* * *

"Ah, jeeze." Says Dale from the front seat. I turn around and look and I see a barricade of cars and trucks. The RV stops and we wait until the loud rumble of Daryl's motorcycle cuts through the air. Daryl pulls up besides and Dale asks him there is a way through, and soon we're following him through the wasteland of cars and probably a few bodies.

The air is tense as we slowly make our way around car after car and truck after truck. We don't make it more than a few feet before the RV started to make strange noises. I got up and moved closer to Dale.

"What's wrong?"

"I think the hose again. The one they got from your house was too small." Dale says, trying to get as much ground behind us as he could before smoke erupted from the hood. He let out a sigh and stopped the RV, bringing us all to a stop in the middle of a huge disserted highway.

I stood up and went to the back to wake up T-Dogg. Then I followed the rest of the people off the bus. Carl made his way over to me and pulled on my hand. "Aunt Kelly, dad said he would take Sophia and I to the Grand Canyon some day!"

"That's great buddy. You ruined their first try to go there." I say laughing. I remember Rick driving up to my house and handing me Carl. He said he and Lori would be back that evening to get him. I had no idea what was wrong because he was an angel the whole time I had him after they left.

Carl soon left me to find Sophia and I just stood leaning against the RV. Daryl walked over from the front and he leaned against the RV beside me. "That belt went bad again. Rick wants us to scavenge the cars for stuff." He says, staring out at the woods that lay just beyond the highway.

"There are a lot of cars and trucks, surly they can find something."

"Wanna help me look? The kids will get these close cars." I nod and we both push-off the RV and walk towards the cars at the back. We split up, but I can see him out of the corner of my eye. I go up to a red ford and I open the front door and pop the trunk open.

I search though the red car, I find some medicine and some half full bottles of water. I set them all on the hood of the red car before I move on down the line. a blue car, white car, another red car, on and on. Soon I have a nice little pile. Daryl has done good himself, finding a toolbox and a bunch of food. I move to the next car and open the door, nearly jumping out of my skin when a low growl comes from the backseat. I turn my head and see a baby. The baby has a huge bite where its arm used to be. I can tell by what remains of the clothes that it's a boy. A little baby boy, turned walker is stuck in a car seat.

I back out of the car and turn to Daryl. "Do you have your knife?" He pulls it out and walks over to me. I point to the backseat and I see him shoulders slump. He motions me to stand back and I move away. He opens the back door, I can hear the sounds of the baby grow louder and louder as Daryl gets his attention. Then Daryl stabs his knife in the baby's head and the growls end.

I turn from the car as he pulls the knife from the baby's head. I hear Daryl put his knife away before he comes up behind me. "You okay?" I nod but he doesn't buy it. "Hey, it's okay." Daryl says, squeezing my shoulder.

"I've never seen one that little. Hell, I've never even see a child walker."

"Yea, I haven't seen too many of them either."

"Why is that? Why do you think we always see adults and not kids?"

"When this hit, Merle and I were at home, we lived in this tiny trailer park, kids everywhere. Well, when it hit, a lot of the adults went after their kids. Easy prey. If the momma turns, little junior isn't gonna know to stay away."

"Guess that makes sense. But it's still horrible."

"Better than changing into a monster."

The sounds of laughter catch my ears and I look back towards the RV. Sophia and Carl are playing around with a ball they found. I look at Carl; his dark brown hair seems to stick to his forehead. Then I look at Sophia, the sweetest little girl I had ever met. They were both so innocent and a thousand times more precious in this world. I don't know what I would do if I lost one of them, my nephew and his best friend were all the children we had. They were our future. Carl throws the ball and it accidentally bounces off a hood of a car and into the woods. I see their smiles fade before Sophia playfully shoves Carl before they start looking in the cars again.

* * *

I leave Daryl to his scavenging and I walk over to the kids. "Hey, why don't we find you guys some stuff to keep you occupied on the trip?"

"Sounds good, I was kinda bored." Carl says, grabbing my hand and leading me to towards the front of the RV.

"Did he tell you his parents were gonna take us to the Grand Canyon?" Sophia asks as we stop in front of a white Taurus.

"He did. I hope you all get to go soon."

"Have you ever been Miss Kelly?" Sophia asks.

"Yep, a long time ago, the same year I graduated college. I went with a friend." I let go of Carl's hand and pop the truck. "Here bud, you go through this one and Sophia and I will go through that black one." I say, pointing to the car next to the white one.

"If you find any cards would you play Go Fish with me?"

"Sure I would. I played that game with Carl all the time."

"He's really good. I never beat him once at the CDC." I popped the trunk on this car and smiled when I saw pink princess suitcase, that meant there might be things for Sophia in this car. We open the case and I smile when I see a tiny jewelry box. I open it, all that it has in it are some hand-made necklaces and some rings that kids get on the top of cupcakes, but at the bottom was a little charm bracelet with some tiny heart charms. I picked it up and held it out for Sophia.

"Here baby, do you like this?" Sophia looks at it and her face lights up. she reaches her hand out to touch it, almost like she is afraid it will disappear.

"Daddy never let me wear stuff like this. It's pretty."

"You should have it." I say, she looks up at me, surprised. I smile down at her. "Every girl should have nice things." I unhook it and place it around her wrist. It's a little too big, big she'll grow into it.

"…get down!" I turn and see Rick running along the cars, I caught a glimpse of Lori ducking under a car. "Carl, Sophia. Kelly! Get the kids down!" He says before tucking under a near by truck. Carl is already under and I gently nudge Sophia under the car.

I wrap my arm around her as my eyes frantically check the surroundings. I don't see anything, but just like before, I can hear and smell them. They sound bigger than the group that went by my house. Sophia is shaking and I pull her closer. Carl is to out left, Rick beyond him. I look down and see Lori, who has her hand wrapped tight around Carol who is shaking and fighting tears. I know she is worried about Sophia. But I mouth "I have her" to Carol, but that doesn't calm the woman's fears, and I understand fully. Carl is alone under his car.

They were getting closer. The smell was overwhelming my senses, but their footsteps made my heart pound and I prayed that they would pass and leave us be. I took a deep breath and held a shaking Sophia closer when I saw a muddy and tattered shoe make its way into my eye sight. There were so many footsteps. I looked up and saw Shane and Glenn. Where were T-Dogg and Dale? Or Daryl?

No, Daryl. He was at the back of the RV the last I saw him. He would have seen the horde, he was fine. Daryl didn't miss anything, and he wouldn't miss this. I knew he was safe, but I would feel better if I could just see him. I wanted him here, beside me. Carl kept solid eye contact with Rick. They were one after the other now. No breaks between wondering walkers. I saw some with no shoes, others with just one. Blood leaked from some and others had been bit on the leg.

I prayed there wasn't a crawler in this group. It would see us.

I closed my eyes and took slow breaths through my nose. I needed to calm down. I was letting my fears run away from me. Rick wouldn't let anything happen to me. Daryl wouldn't either. And Shane and I made some leeway on the trip here. I had three people who would help me. I would be fine. And so would everyone else.

The smell made breathing through my nose almost impossible, but they made almost no sound. Usually they made growling sounds or gurgling, but they were silent. This made me open my eyes.

There were no shoes. No footsteps. They were gone. But we needed to stay hidden a little bit longer. There could be stragglers. I locked eyes with Rick, but he was glancing around, obviously trying to see if we could get up. Sophia moved from me and before I could stop her she moved out from under the car.

Her tiny scream filled my heart with terror, but the walker that flopped on the ground next to us made me grab her and pull her out the other side. It was chasing us and by the time I got her out another one came from behind the car. I grabbed Sophia's hand and I ran off into the woods. Calling Rick's name as I ran. Sophia was trying her hardest to keep up with me; and the two walkers were in close pursuit.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Nothing In Flashes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

I want to thank the 56 followers and 32 favorites of this story. I say this every chapter, but I am so grateful to all of you! I look at those numbers that go up all the time and I just can't believe it! You all are wonderful.

Special Thank You: **MAR76, HermioneandMarcus, VampWolf92, lunasky99, WatedDaysForgottenWays, and GlowingRabbit**for the reviews! I love getting your thoughts on the chapters! Thank you Thank you Thank you!

**Note: **A grateful thank you to GlowingRabbit for pointing out an inexcusable error to me. This is a zombie world! Chest wombs do no good on zombies! The problem has been fixed! Thank you for pointing it out! You're wonderful!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Nothing In Flashes

I was the fastest girl on the track team in high school. Broke three records and set five. I could outrun any girl any school sent my way. But during track meets I wasn't running for my life, I didn't have an injured ankle, and I wasn't dragging a frightened twelve-year-old with me.

I ran and ran, but each time I looked back they seemed to be gaining. I stopped only half a second and scooped Sophia up in my arms. She wasn't heavy, but the longer I ran the heavier she seemed to feel. I had to keep pace and I wasn't going to succeed if I had to carry her much longer. "Sophia." I panted, making her focus her attention on me. "Sophia listen to me." I say, taking a sharp turn and seeing a river ahead of me. "Sophia, can you climb trees?"

No answer, she seemed confused.

"Sophia! Listen to me!" her eyes locked with mine. Terror was all I saw. "Baby, Sophia can you climb trees?"

"Yes.' She replied, nodding very fast.

"Okay." I turn and see I lost them, but I know it wont last. I stop and set her down. "Listen to me, see that tree right there?" I ask, pointing to a tree with low enough branches for her to climb, but the walkers wouldn't have a chance to get to her. especially if she went high enough. She nodded again. "Okay, I want you to climb that tree."

"What about you?"

"I'll lead them away, you climb that tree-," a snap of a limb made me look back and I caught a glimpse of a walker. I quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Sophia, climb that tree. Rick is behind me. Flag him down and tell him which way I went." I quickly kiss her forehead and push Sophia towards the tree.

I watch her until she makes it to the tree. Then I take a deep breath and scream Rick's name. I know he's following. My cry will bring him in the right direction towards Sophia, and it would also get the walkers attention. I wait till they see me before I yell again and take off towards the river. But them more I run, the more I realize what I've just gotten myself into. With each step I felt slower. I hadn't been running all that long, but carrying Sophia and my hurt ankle was draining me. I quickly slid down the river bank and into the water. I saw to my left thick roots that created a type of cave. I quickly tuck my hands in the water and found a big rock. I held it and moved into the root-cave. I crouched down and stopped moving.

My breathing was ragged and my lungs stung. But I forced myself to be quiet. The cold water wasn't helping my nerves. I sucked in a breath when the sound of something hitting the water. I tuck back against the rooted wall and wait.

My heart is pounding and I close my eyes as one walker, the one who chased us under the car appears in the corner. I grip the rock in my hand and wait. I pray he goes on, but he knows I'm here. The water is masking my smell, but it's not doing much for his. He walks on, but soon the other hits the water and draws its attention back into the center. I bite and lip. I have nothing but a rock, and a rock won't do any good against two of them. I blink my eyes rapidly as tears start to sting behind them.

I gave my life for Sophia. And that's all that matters.

I shift back and my foot slides against the rock and the water splashes against the side. They stop and they listen. I know they heard me.

"Rick!" my eyes snap open. Rick's name sounds distant. Sophia probably yelled for him. The walkers took off. Back the way they came from. I knew I should jump out and get their attention. But I also know if I do that I won't live long. I'm so tired. Everything hurts and I'm cold. I let out a sob at my own cowardice before I stand up and make my way out of the rooted-cave.

* * *

I cry as I make my way out of the water. I get back on the land and I fall down. I know there is no way I could climb a tree. Now that all the adrenaline has left my body all the pain is catching up with me. I untie my shoe and pull my foot from its confines. It's so big and swollen I quickly stuff it back in the shoe and force myself up on my feet. I know I need to move. It's a couple more hours till night fall and I need to find a place to hide. I walk slow and silent. My ears seem to ring as I strain to hear any movement.

I walk and walk and walk and walk. The sun drops and drops. I'm about to give up and try to find a tree to force myself to climb when something tall and bark catch my eye. I walk a little fast and I stop short when I see a tent. I try to force back my excitement of maybe finding a place to sleep because who knows what is actually in there.

I slowly make my way forward and carefully step closer to it. I walk around the chair and tipped over cooler, but I jump when something struggling in the air by the tree catches my eye. I blink a few times before what I'm looking at registers in my brain. It's a walker. I move closer and I see it has no legs left. Then a note catches my eye. I don't bother to read it since it is very obvious what this person did.

"Opted out" is what rang through my brain. In Dr. Jenner's voice.

I shake my head and move back to the tent. There is a bag on the ground. I squat down and open it very slowly. There is some old food, empty bottle of water, and a hunter knife. I take the empty bottle and the knife. There is no sign of rain, but I might run across some source of water tomorrow. My mouth waters at the thought of going a whole day without water. The ache in my stomach is worse. I pick up the bag and carry it far away from the tent, just in case the smell of the bad food brings some walkers this way. I go back to the tent and very carefully walk over to it. It's zipped and I didn't hear anything when I was rummaging outside, but that didn't mean anything.

I pick up a rock and toss it at the tent. It hits the canvas with a small thud before it falls to the ground. Nothing. I walk over to the tent. I need to know if it's safe or not. The sun is going down fast. I unzip the door quickly and jump back. Still nothing. I take a breath and pull open the door.

The tent is bare minus the sleeping bag and a flashlight. I let out a breath and go into the tent. I zip the door closed. Then I take the knife and cut a strip of my shirt off and tie the two zippers together. Nothing would get in by unzipping the tent. If walkers really wanted in here, I don't think the canvas would hold them off much, but I could possibly get out through the window by cutting the netting. I go over to the windows and zip them closed too. I know the tent will get hot, but I'd rather sweat then get eaten.

I straighten out the sleeping bag before I check the flashlight. It works, but I can't really use it. I set it next to the knife and bottle. I look at my meager supplies and fight the urge to whine. Of all the times for me not to have my backpack on me. I would have water and food if I would have just put it on. I always had it with me. But the one time I really needed, I didn't. I sighed and laid down. Nothing I could do about it now.

Now that I wasn't moving my mind had a chance to catch up with my body. And my mind was not happy. Everything seemed to hurt. from my head to my stomach to my throbbing ankle. I reached down and took off my shoes. Not my smartest move, but if I didn't do something I wouldn't be able to run anymore anyway. I also unwrap my ankle, laying my shoes and wrap next to the bottle and knife. My sides hurt, I hadn't ran that much in years, but my heart hurt too. That cry of Rick's name came back to my mind. Was that Sophia finding Rick? Or was it Rick getting attacked by walkers and Sophia having to watch? I shook those thoughts from my mind. They would do nothing for my situation. I had to focus on what would.

I had decisions that had to be made. Should I keep moving, try to find my way back or stay where I was? Both had dangers and neither was safe. I knew the rule was to stay, but that was before the dead started walking around. There were things I had to do tomorrow regardless of what I chose to do. Food and water. Food wouldn't really be a problem, I knew what I could eat, but water would be trickier. I could possibly find the river again or a creek or two, but what if they were contaminated? A walker could have bleed in it or an animal die in it. I could risk starting a fire, and there was no chance of rain. The water seemed pretty bleak. But some berries hold water, maybe I could get enough till I find them, or they find me.

I stared at the top of the tent as the sun finally disappeared and the moon came up. it was so hot in the tent, my back was sticking to the sleeping bag. I rolled onto my side and stared at the door. My mind was wondering to anything but how thirsty and hungry I was. I thought of the first time I went camping. Mom, Dad, Rick and I all set up a tent in the woods behind our house. Shane was sick with something. That was the summer before I started kindergarten. Rick made the fire and I watched mom peel potatoes while dad hammered the stakes into the ground. Rick and I shared a tent and mom and dad had the other one.

That night Rick and I stayed up and he told me stories about school, and summer camp, and even a few scary stories. Then we laid next to each other and I told him I was scared about going to school. He wrapped his arm around me and told me that he would be with me every step of the way. and he was.

The first day of school Rick and Shane walked me to class. They waited as I hung my stuff up then they took me to the cafeteria for breakfast. Rick and Shane yelled at a classmate of theirs who said I was baby. They always got in trouble because of me. I was always picked on and bullied in school. But they were always there for me. Even after I was grown and living on my own they were always there.

Nothing has changed as far as their love for me goes, but everything has changed as far as their relationship goes.

Rick and Shane hadn't spoken about it yet, but Rick knows about Shane now. Rick knows what he's done. I hope nothing happens between them until I'm back with them. Despite everything I still love Shane. He's my best friend. The only friend I have really. He was always there for me. Never judging, always listening. When Rick and Shane found out about Phillip Rick was irate that I let something like this happen and not say anything. All he did was yell at me because he was so scared for me. But Shane actually sat down and listened to me.

Could I really let my friendship with Shane, a relationship that was based on something deeper than any of my other friendships die?

I honestly didn't know.

I loved Shane, but I loved Rick and I owed a loyalty to Rick that ran deeper than my loyalty than Shane.

I loved them both, but Rick was my brother, my blood. The only family I had left.

I sighed and rolled over to my other side. The sleeping bag sticking to my shoulder as I moved. There was nothing I could do about any of the problems in my head tonight. I could only sleep. But it was already getting unbearable in the tent. I took off my shirt and cut another strip off the bottom. I tied my hair up then rolled the shirt into something that looked like a pillow. I forced my eyes closed and I focused on breathing. Doing just what the yoga instructor on my yoga DVD told me to do. I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually and very, very slowly I found sleep.

There was nothing else to do.

* * *

"_Is this seat taken?" I look up at the guy who just set his books down on the table where I was sitting._

"_Depends on who is asking." I say, marking my page on my Ecology book. The guy smiles and extends his hand. I reach over and shake it. _

"_Phillip is asking. A lowly accounting major." I smile at him._

"_Well, Kelly is saying that the lowly accounting major can sit next to the lowly education major."_

"_Thank you." he says, sitting down next to me. _

"_So tell me, start many conversations that way?" I ask, closing my book and looking at him. His dark hair falls into his face and he pushes it away before he answers._

"_No, but I figured it's better than a pick-up line."_

"_Are you trying to pick me up Mr. Accounting?"_

"_Maybe." I giggle at his smile. Growing up with Rick and Shane, I hardly every got attention from boys. They knew better at home. _

_ "What are you reading?" he asks, glancing at my book. _

"_I'm studying for an Ecology test. We're dissecting a cat on Thursday."_

"_Ecology with Dr. Peterman?"_

"_Yea, you know him?"_

"_I'm in his Tuesdays and Thursdays at 11."_

"_So am I. I've never seen you before."_

"_It is a big class. Plus I sit in the back. But I have seen you. you always wear pink sweats when you're late."_

"_I'll have to look out for you and look for something you do everyday. That way we'd be even."_

"_I always drink coffee in a black and silver mug."_

"_I want to find something on my own, thank you."_

"_How about you be my lab partner on Thursday and you can get started?"_

"_Sounds good to me." I laugh back at him then my phone rings. I look down and it says Shane. I look back up a Phillip and say I have to take the call and that I'll see him later. Then I leave the table and answer my phone. _

* * *

I wake with a start. There is a bird chirping very loudly. My throat is scratchy and my tongue feels like jelly dried on it. My body is covered in sticky sweat and my bangs are sticking to my forehead. I sit up and almost cry out from the spasm that shoots down my back. I stand up and pop it and rub it until it stops hurting. I bend over and re-wrap my ankle before I shove my feet back in my shoes. I pull my wrinkled shirt back on, pick up my bottle and knife before I reach down and untie the zippers of the tent.

I slowly unzip the tent and step out into the hot muggy air, the only difference between this and the tent is the tiny breeze of air. The hanging zombie is making loud gurgling numbers, but other than him and that loud bird, the woods are silent. Now that I'm out of the tent I find myself at a stand still.

What am I going to do now?

My stomach screams food and I am very happy to oblige. I take a few steps before I pause. I need to find this place again. I may be able to find eatable berries, but I could not track or navigate to save my life.

I pull out my new knife and carve a "K" into the same tree the walker is hanging from. The note catches my eye and I giggle at what it says. "Got bit, Fever hit, World gone to shit, Might as well quit." But as soon as my giggle came out I felt sick afterwards. This person had a family. This person used to be a person. If I had a way to kill him from down here I would have.

I put the knife back in my pocket and head into the woods.

For some reason I can't stay focused. My eyesight keeps getting blurry, forcing me to constantly blink to clear them. I find several wild berry bushes, but little to no fruit on the steams. I find a few mushrooms that I gather, but I don't dare eat until I've washed them off. But if I don't find any berries soon, I'll just have to shove caution to the wind and eat one anyway.

I've walked at least a mile based on the number of times I've stopped and marked a tree. I stopped to examine a plant growing near a tree when something high-pitched caught my attention. I freeze completely and focus on the sound. The woods seem to become louder than ever. The wind seems to pick up, more birds seem to fill the air, and more bugs decide to buzz around my head. But I still hear it. It's a bell! I stand up and mark another tree with a "K" and start walking towards the direction of the bell.

I walk maybe half a mile when the bell stops ringing. I stop in my tracks and strain my ears to hear it again. I stand and wait. Nothing. The bell stopped ringing. I drop down to my knees and burry my head in my hands. My thoughts are everywhere.

What was I thinking blindly following a stupid bell! Who knew who was ringing it, who knew if it even was a person? It could be a walker tied up in the bell rope. The few walkers I had to kill in the hospital I had seen doing some stupid stuff. I saw one that was biting at a phone that was buzzing at it. I was going crazy. The heat and the lack of water was really getting to me.

But going to the church wasn't such a bad idea. Even if there were walkers, a church meant a road that would lead to the highway. And even the church itself could possible mean water. A church in the middle of the woods would probably have an underground well and communion crackers galore. A church would have the two things I needed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Even Dying Has Risks

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

I know that last chapter sucks, it really was simply a filler chapter, so I hope this makes up for it!

**Special Thanks to **HermioneandMarcus, VampWolf92, and "Guest" for reviewing the chapter.

**All my love and thanks to my 58 followers and 34 favorites**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Even Dying Has Risks

"25 times 5 is…." I take another step. The bell is ringing again, and with each step I say my multiplication tables. "125. 25 times 6 is…..150." I hated learning them in math and only memorized them to win a trip in Junior High, which I didn't get to go. I haven't been walking that long, but on my second day without water, I'm getting fuzzier the longer I walked. Lost in the woods in Georgia in summer was not a good thing. The bell was getting louder though. I hoped I found it soon. I also hoped it was empty, I don't think I would be able to kill a walker at the moment.

"Keep it up, Kelly." I say to myself, my tongue heavy in my mouth. "25 times 7 is…..crap…..25 times 7 is….175" the ringing stopped again and I had to repress my desire to scream. Every time it stopped I ran the risk of going in the wrong direction. I focused my attention on a tree diagonally in front of me and stared walking again. With frustration and heat exhaustion biting at my heels I hurried my steps. "25 times 8 is 200. 25 times 9 is 225"

I kept walking and the sun kept rising. It was so high, I hadn't heard the bell in a while, but I kept walking. I was making it up a hill, my legs were so weak. "25 times 10 is 250" I think I would have cried if my body wasn't holding on to all the water I had left. I stumbled more than once but I soon made my way to the top. I stopped and dropped to my knees. I panted and panted, forcing my burning lungs to expand. I lifted my head and looked over the top. And I saw it.

I saw a white church. It was down the hill and across a tiny patch of trees; it looked like I had to crawl under a fence. I would hit it from the back but I would still make it before the sun went down.

"25 times 11 is 275" I say as I get back to my feet. I reach down and tighten my shoe strings and knot my hair higher on my head. I'm gonna run as much as I can. I restart my mantra of times tables. "1 times 1 is 1, 1 times 2 is 2, 1 times 3 is 3." My mind goes blank as I force my legs to move. All thought but getting to the church is gone from my mind. I'm at 4 times 7 is 28" before I hit the bottom of the hill. Then at 8 times 2 is 16 before I'm in the trees. I heard the bells ring for half a second before they suddenly stopped.

"Keep running! 9 times 9 is 81!" I bust out of the tree line and I see the fence. I also see the church! I finally made it! I see headstones and old flowers. The church is stark white and my eyes zoom in on a hose hook-up. I prayed that the water still worked. I stumbled to the fence and crawled under it. I sobbed as I tripped over my own feet. I rolled onto my side and stood up.

"Kelly!" the sound of my name seemed far away. I turned my head but all I saw was a blurry figure, the sun hurting my eyes. "Rick! It's Kelly!" the figure moved towards me fast, a head of dark hair swam into my vision. "Kelly, it's okay. Rick!"

I soon felt the ground fall away as I was lifted up and the worried face of my brother came into focus. "Kelly, Kelly its okay. I've got you." he carried me out of the sun; he must have taken me into the church. He sat me down on a pew. I just fell against it like a rag doll.

"Get her foot up! I can see it bulging from here." I don't know who said that, but soon my shoe was off and Rick was kneeling in front of me.

"Here, baby, drink some of this." He presses a bottle of water to my lips. And I drink and drink until it's taken away from me. "Not too much to fast."

The water clears the fog and everything becomes clear. I look around and I see Rick, Carl, and Shane. Rick is closest to me; Shane is kneeling in the pew in front of me. Carl is close to him. "Kelly. Are you okay? Did you get bit? You're burning up."

"N-No. Slept in a tent last night. Ran all day. Where is everybody?"

"On their way back to camp. We've been out looking for you." Rick answers, pressing the bottle into my hand. I gulp the rest of the bottle down.

"Kelly." Rick pulls me into his arms. His body heat almost suffocating me. "I was so worried about you. we looked all over the place for you." he pulls back and puts his hands on either side of my face. "I didn't know if you were alive. You're my only sister Kelly and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm okay Rick. Just really hungry and thirsty."

"I don't have any food, but there is water."

I look over at Shane and shoot him a smile. "Hey, there may be some communion crackers around here." He nods back at me.

"Hint taken." He rubs Carl's head before he leads them away. I sit all the way up and Rick sits next to me and holds the bottle back to my lips.

"I'm okay Rick. I promise." He shakes his head.

"You know, I've never been that scared before. At the CDC we were together, I knew where you were. But not this time. I didn't know where you were, I didn't know if you were alive. I cant go through that. you don't every leave my sight again." I shake my head and lean against Rick's side. He wraps his heavy arms around me again.

"Rick, you cant protect me all the time. This was something that couldn't be avoided. It just happened. If you had been under that car with me we both would have been chased away. It was just a coincidence. Nobody could have stopped it, stop feeling so guilty. You're my brother, not my protector." He kisses my head and gives me a squeeze.

"I'm both."

Shane and Carl come back up the steps and Carl runs to me and sits on the pew beside me. He hands me a pack of crackers before he hugs my middle. I smile at him before I dive into the nasty, tasteless communion crackers. "Is everyone okay? Lori? Dale?"

"Everyone's okay. T-Dogg cut his arm pretty bad, but he seemed to be doing better this morning." Shane says, sitting down on the pew in front of us.

"What did he cut it on?"

"A broken part of a car door."

"But he's okay?"

"Yes, he's just fine."

"Did you find Sophia?" I ask, looking at my brother.

He doesn't answer me right away, but I can tell from the way he dropped his head they didn't.

"No, Rick you had to of find her. I had her climb a tree, it was safe. I lead the walkers away from her. Please! You had to have found her!" Rick pulls me into a hug as I try to calm back down. I take a breath and push away. I'm too hot to hold on to anybody. I put the bottle back to my lips but it's empty. I'm about to toss it on the floor when Carl takes it from my hand.

"I think the water in the bathroom still works." He says as he gets up and goes to the back of the building, Rick watching him as he goes.

"I'm keeping you guys from looking for her, just tell me how to get back to camp and I'll head that way."

"No, you're not going anywhere alone right now. You look dead on your feet." Shane says, pushing me back down.

"At least I'd fit in around here." I say with a small smile.

"This is serious Kelly!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But you guys need to go find Sophia. I didn't see any walkers, but they're here somewhere. You have to go find her."

Carl comes back and hands me the bottle that's full of water. "The water still works."

"Must be an underground well." I say.

"Church in the middle of nowhere makes sense. But what are we gonna do Rick? Do you just wanna take her and head back. Look for Sophia in the morning?" Shane says, moving out into the main walkway.

"No! You guys just go and cover a little more ground. You wont be able to be long a while anyways, the sun is gonna go down soon and we still gotta go back."

"We're taking you back to camp and that's the final word." Rick says, getting to his feet.

They pull me up but my legs are shaking. Shane hands Rick his huge gun before he turns and squats down. I sigh before I wrap my arms around him shoulders and he straightens up. Carl smiles up at me and I press a kiss to my fingers before I place them on his nose. He wipes it away with a smirk and we all head out the door.

"We should catch up them soon, they haven't had time to get very far." Shane says, kicking the church doors closed.

"Who all is out here?"

"Everyone but Dale and T-Dogg. They're all back at the RV. Hopefully Dale has it fixed up by the time we get back." Rick says.

"But we're not moving until we find Sophia, right?" I ask. Flashes of her freckled smile going through my mind. "Rick, you can't just leave her out here. She's just a baby."

"Kelly I know. But even Daryl can't find her tracks. But I'm not giving up." the look in his eyes means he's serious.

BANG

We all freeze in our steps as a gunshot fills the still air. Rick has his gun up and is searching our general area, Shane doing the same. All I see are trees, the same trees I've been seeing the past two days.

"Do you see anything?" Shane breaths.

"No, but who knows who that came from. Maybe somebody's close by?"

"Maybe it was one of us?" Carl asks, standing close behind Rick.

"No," Shane says, turning to look behind us. "Nobody in our group is that dumb. Daryl's with them so if it was a walker or an animal or something he's use that crossbow. Quiet."

"We're not gonna know standing here. Let's just keep going." I say, wanting to be anywhere but these woods.

We resume our journey.

* * *

Shane was right. It didn't take long to catch up with the group, but we get behind them as they are climbing the hill to the road. I try to get down, but Shane holds me tighter. "You not getting down till we get up the hill. You're still shaking and that foot or ankle or whatever the hell you hurt is huge."

"You are such a worry wart." But I let him take me up the hill.

"Kelly!" Comes the call of my name again and my sister-in-law is in a dead run towards us. Shane drops me on the ground and side-steps Lori, who latches on to me. "Oh my god they found you." she squeezes me before pulling back and running her hands along my arms. "Are you okay? God where were you, we looked all over!"

"I got an early start. Maybe if I would have stayed you would have found me sooner."

"But we found you." Lori says, pulling me into another hug. I smile and hug her back. My eyes dart around and all I see are smiles, Dale is leaning against his RV and I think I see his eyes watering. My eyes travel past Glenn and fall on a sweaty redneck. Daryl is just staring at me. His face blank, but his eyes are blazing. He is holding his crossbow across his chest and I entertain the thought that he's doing it so he doesn't run over and pull me from Lori's arms and loose face in front of everyone. I hide a giggle at the mental image I painted for myself. I smile at the fact I'm back with my family, not alone in the woods.

But my smile falls when Carol comes into my sight.

"Did you find my baby?"

"No," Rick says, "but we're going back out there in the morning." Carol's head drops and a small cry escapes her mouth.

"Carol, we found Kelly. And we will find Sophia too." Rick insists, walking up to her. I untangle myself from Lori and hobble over to Carol.

"Carol?" I ask, standing in front of her. I've never noticed it before, but we're the same height. She looks up at me, her face full of sadness and grief, but then something changes and hate crosses her features.

"Why didn't you keep her with you? You're safe! If you wouldn't of lost her she'd be here too! What is with you and your brother leaving little girls alone in the woods?!" her words sting, but I understand why she is saying this.

"Carol, we were being chased by walkers and she couldn't outrun them alone, and I couldn't carry her anymore-,"

"You should have tried harder!"

"I tried! I couldn't. Carol I had her climb a tree. Walkers couldn't get to her up there."

"Why didn't we find her them?"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't go in deep enough before you turned. Tomorrow I'm gonna help you look. Okay?" I say, looking at Rick.

"Depends on your foot." He responds. At that Carol turns and storms away. I watch her climb into the RV and walk to the back bedroom.

* * *

There isn't much time left until the sun goes down. I'm told to go sit in the RV, but after the confrontation with Carol it's the last place I wanna be. I walk over to a truck and I sit on the tailgate. My mind wonders to Sophia. I know I did what I had to do at the time, but now, days later I question what I did. I told myself as I ran through the woods that Sophia's life was all the mattered. That I would gladly die to save her.

If that were really true then why didn't I offer myself up as walker food? While they were enjoying some shrimpy female Sophia could have doubled back and she would be safe.

The answer was because I didn't want to die either. So simple and yet it made me wonder at the wisdom of the choice to go on living.

I had been faced with a similar situation at the CDC, but I think the realities of this world were still fairly hazy to me. Plus I was forcibly carried out by Daryl , who is still standing by the RV watching me. But now? I had a whole new respect for the power that was roaming this world. Everything was dangerous now. Even dying carried a level of risk. So why was living something most of us still fought for? Human nature? The chance that this isn't it? Hope?

Rick always believed in hope. That this wasn't all for naught.

I sighed and leaned back. Laying down in the bed of somebody's truck. The chances were good that the owner of this truck was a walker. Maybe one of the walkers that chased me into the woods. That thought made me want to kick the truck, but that wouldn't help anything. I closed my eyes and took in the small sounds I was hearing around the RV. Rick and Lori were talking, Carl was watching Dale and Glenn. T-Dogg was doing something in the RV, probably trying to get dinner. I was starving, I hoped so. I also heard some footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked up into Daryl's face.

I sat up and patted the spot next to me. He laid his crossbow where I had patted before he pulled me off the truck and into his arms. He still smelled of sweat, but I was really starting to like it, kind of a gross thought. His arms are hard and warm. His chin is resting on my shoulder, but I tuck mine against his chest. "I was so scared for you." he rumbles, the vibrations from his chest warming my heart.

"I'm okay."

"But I didn't know that. I'm not letting you out of my again."

"I already have a brother. I don't need another one." I say jokingly. He pulls back and I feel bad about what I said, not wanting to be out of his arms.

"Label me as something different." Then he leans down and presses his dry, cracked lips to my sun-chapped ones.

Best kiss of my life.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Rags That Remain

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

Sorry about the huge wait, but school started up again and between moving in and getting classes going I've been super busy, but I am back!

**Special Thanks to **HermioneandMarcus, VampWolf92, Dalonega Noquisi, GlowingRabbit, michelle1704, lunasky99, mrskaz453, Goldenfightergirl. And MAR76 for the amazing and always encouraging reviews!

**All my love and thanks to my 64 followers and 37 favorites!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Rags That Remain

"How did he take it?" Daryl asks climbing over the back of the truck we had pushed towards the RV. Daryl and I were going to sleep in the back of it since there was no room in the RV.

"He told Shane he was going to keep watch. If you look over your left shoulder you can see him staring at you." I say with a smile, waving at my brother."

"I thought you said he was gonna take it easy?"

"This is taking it easy."

"Sure don't feel that way." he grumbles, sprawling down on the blankets and pillows I put at the bottom to sever as padding.

"Just humor him. Once he gets over his 'big-brother' mentality he won't be this way."

"How long will that take?"

"Hum….once we kill all the walkers everywhere he should be good." I say with a giggle. He grabs my arm and pulls me down beside him.

"Smartass."

"You love it."

It's hot outside again, but at least I'm not hiding in a sweltering tent. Daryl is warm and sweaty, making my hair stick to him and tug at my scalp. I sit up and dig into my backpack and pull out another hairtie and wrap my hair in something that looks like a bun and secure it on the top of my head. I lay back down, and Daryl wraps an arm around me. "I heard your argument with Carol."

"She was upset."

"But she has no right to be mad at you. You did what you could."

"Did I?" I've wondered this since it happened.

"Yes you did."

"I told her to climb a tree and ran away."

"They can't get her in a tree."

"But she wasn't there when you all tried to look for her."

"That's not your fault."

"Everyone thinks it is."

"No they don't. No one does. Carol is worried, that's why she lashed out, but it's not your fault." I opened my mouth in protest, but he firmly cut me off. "You listen good. You did all you could. Sophia is not your responsibility, yet you take care of her like she was. You did all you could at the time. You didn't have any weapons, a little kid, and two walkers working against you. Sending her up a tree was all you could do. Her not staying in the tree is not your fault."

"She's just a little girl Daryl." I say sitting back up. "Her life is more important than mine."

"No it's not." He says sitting up too.

"I told myself that she was worth saving, that I would die so she could live. But I was lying. I wanted to live too! I'm selfish enough to let a little girl die because I'm too afraid to die myself." Tears fall from my eyes, I was in the wrong.

Daryl pulled me against his chest and rubbed my back. I could tell by the stiffness in his frame he was uncomfortable with the situation. Daryl was a fighter, not a lover. He was probably way out of his element. Our first night together and I ruin it by crying.

"I'm sorry." I say trying to calm down.

"It's okay. You're exhausted. You know the truth, you don't need me telling it to you." he says, holding me tighter.

"I wish she was here. I wish I knew she was okay."

"We all do. We'll find her." I nodded and pulled away, I give him a small smile before he pulls me in and kisses me.

It's so different than the first. This one is slow and soft, where the first had been impulsive and fast. I liked them equally.

A bang from above broke us apart and I looked up and saw Rick staring in our direction. He had obviously been the one who made the noise and I just shook my head and him before pulling Daryl back down. I laid my head on his chest and reveled in the feel of him, no matter how sweaty he was, I knew I would be okay. I knew that he would find Sophia.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when the harsh rays of sunlight filtered onto my face. I grimaced and rolled over, Daryl was almost in the same position as he was when he fell asleep, but I guess I rolled away in the night. Probably due to the heat. I yawned and crawled towards the tailgate. I carefully climbed out of the back of the truck, trying not to wake Daryl up. Considering how badly he snored he probably didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. Like the rest of us I thought.

"Morning." I hear Dale call from above, I wave at him before I climb up the ladder and get on the roof.

"Good morning Dale. Where is everyone?" I ask, not seeing Rick or Shane. I know they didn't sleep in the RV last night, no room left.

"Everyone is still sleeping but Rick and Shane. They're over by the water truck, they were supposed to be bringing up some more jugs, but they've been over there for a while." I nod and look in the direction of where the water truck was and I narrow my eyes when I notice they are leaning against the truck and Rick's hands are flying in every direction and Shane keeps shaking his head and interrupting. Who knew what they were fighting about, but I'm sure I would find out sooner or later. I sigh as Shane tosses his hands in the air in obvious frustration.

"At least they are talking." Dale says, wrapping and arm around my shoulders.

"At least they're talking." I agree and return Dale's hug.

"I didn't get a chance last night to say welcome back. I was worried about you."

"Yea, I kinda ran off after my fight with Carol."

"She didn't mean anything by it." He assured me.

"Always playing peace maker, huh? And I know that she didn't, and I understand that she's worried about Sophia, I am too, we all are. It's not like she's alone in worrying about that little girl."

"But she is Sophia's mother." Dale interjected. "While we all love and care about Sophia, we haven't known her that long nor will we ever love her like Carol does. Sophia is all she had left. This is going to be very hard on her."

"We have to find her Dale. She doesn't deserve to be out in the woods alone. She's too sweet a baby."

"God Rick! What do you think I was doing-!" I turn back towards Rick and Shane, Rick is trying to get Shane to lower his voice, but Shane is pacing and I can see him getting more and more steamed with each step.

"I'm gonna go break that up." I say, motioning towards them. Dale just nodded and I turn to crawl down the ladder. But when my weight presses on my hurt foot I cry out as my foot spasms and I fall off the ladder.

"Kelly!" Dale calls after me, "Rick, Shane! She fell off the ladder." He says as he climbs quickly down after me.

Dale squats down next to me as I moan and rub my head that smacked off the road. Daryl beats Rick and Shane to my side.

"Kelly, gods are you okay?" he says, helping me sit up. The highway seems to spin and I close my eyes as the door to the RV opens and Lori pops her head out.

"Oh, what happened?" Lori asks, jumping out of the RV.

"She fell off the ladder." Dale said, telling Daryl to help get me off the ground.

"I'm okay, its no big deal."

Rick is pulling my sock off my foot and looking at my ankle. "You're not going out with us today."

"Come on Rick, you need all the eyes you can get." I cringe as he presses hard on a tender area.

"Yes, but if you hurt this thing more you wont be any good to anybody." Rick says, putting my sock back on.

"But Rick-,"

"Just stay here and help Dale. You're not going to be useless." Shane says.

"That's not the point Shane! I can tell you which tree I told her to climb-,"

"We know that already." Rick replies.

"What?"

"Daryl can track like nothing I've ever seen before. We found the tree already."

"Which one is it then?" I ask, wanting them to be wrong so I could go help. The feeling of guilt still present in my mind.

"The big one with the low limbs. A few yards from the creek bed." Daryl says, his face serious and eyes still.

"Oh." I say, looking up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you already found it?"

"Would it have helped any?" he asks. I just shake my head. It really wouldn't have, if anything, knowing they found the exact tree made it worse.

"Her tracks ran into yours. I think she took off trying to follow where you had gone."

* * *

I watch as Rick, Shane, Glenn, Andrea, Carl, and Carol all head off into the woods. Dale is under orders to fix the RV; T-Dogg is still in the RV nursing his arm. He was in bad shape, I gave him some Ibuprofen I had found in a car the other day, but I don't think they were making much of an improvement. Lori and I were sitting on the tailgate of the truck Daryl and I had slept in. my foot was up on a pillow and a bag full of coolish water was on my ankle. The best we could do.

"We were so worried about Kelly." Lori says, looking at me.

"I was worried too." I say back.

"No, I mean insanely worried. I haven't seen Rick act that way in a long time. And you should have seen Daryl." Just hearing his name made me smile, I never thought I'd find anybody again, let alone find myself going after a redneck hunter.

"Part of everybody's problem is Sophia. Finding her is more important than finding me." I say, my thoughts drifting to the little girl I sent up a tree.

"Not to Rick and certainly not to Daryl." I look at her face and see a smile as big as can be.

"I don't know what you mean." I say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh please, give me a break Kelly. He was pacing the whole night you were missing, all but ran though the woods the day they found you, and that lip lock you shared not an hour after you got back and the fact you slept with him last night are pretty big signs." My mouth dropped open.

"You saw him kiss me?" she nods,

"Uh-hum, and that puppy-dog smile you had afterwards, and almost all morning." I giggle and look down.

"Did everyone see it?"

"Yep." I turn my head see Dale walking over to us. His hands perfectly clean, as if he hadn't just been messing with the engine of an RV.

"You all are nosey beings." I say with a smile, sliding back into the truck bed so Dale could sit down beside us.

"Nothing else to do these days really. But the best of luck with Dixon though." He says with a smile.

"You're gonna need it." Lori adds laughter in her voice.

"Did you get the RV fixed?" I ask, looking at his spotless hands.

"Been fixed for a while."

"What?" Lori asks, very confused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"A working vehicle is pretty important, always had been."

"Think of it as a means to an end. A little lie now has kept everyone calm enough not to want to leave here."

"I don't understand?"

"Not everyone may want to stick around here. I mean, one horde already came through, what's stopping another. Some may want to move on." I explain.

"Nobody is saying anything about leaving."

"Not yet." I say, thinking to Rick and Shane arguing this morning. I didn't know what it was about, but maybe it was about staying here.

Another gunshot came from the woods. Lori jumped up as T-Dogg stumbled out of the RV. "It sounds like the one we heard the other day." I say, looking the entrance to the woods over and over.

"None of them would have used just one bullet for anything." Lori says, sounding nervous.

"I'm sure they're fine. They are all tough."

"I'd feel better if I knew-,"

"You're not going in there alone, Lori." Dale says, locking eyes with her.

"My husband and son are out there. I know which way they were headed, I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go with her Dale? T-Dogg and I can hunker down in the RV. She's gonna go no matter what you say." I know that look in her eye; Lori was going to go into the woods, no matter what.

"Okay," Dale says, defeated. "Let me get the machete I found."

* * *

I watch them go off into the woods and I stumble over to T-Dog. He's sitting on the ground smoking a cigarette. "Those things are bad for you ya know?" I say, sliding down the RV to sit next to him.

"I don't think lung cancer is something I should worry about these days." He says, his voice flat.

"How you feeling?"

"Not too hot. My arms throbbing something terrible."

"I didn't find anything else in the cars except some cold medicine. I don't know why it never occurred to any of us to scavenge antibiotics."

"Hein sights 20/20."

"Amen brother." I say, resting my head against the side of the RV.

"What do you miss most, Kelly?"

"I don't know. At first it was the obvious things, house, bed, food, water, but now…I miss everything, and yet nothing at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I think….I don't know for sure, but I think I'm just numb to it now. I hardly remember life before now. I may not have been in the woods when this first happened, but I was alone. I just had a body, one that could have died any given time. I don't really think about my old life anymore. All it does is depress me, and there is enough sadness as is without adding pity into the mix. We're not getting that life back. No matter how much we want to."

"I never looked at it that way. But I guess you're right. But I still find myself thinking about it. Late at night when I'm too hot or too uncomfortable to sleep. I miss my bed, my apartment, my stupid fish and fish tank I thought was a bitch to clean. I miss my fish."

"I miss my Ricky." I say, a small smile crosses my face and I lay a hand on T-Dogs' arm. I sit up and gently take his arm in my hand. He tries to pull it away. "Just let me look, you're skin is on fire." He stops moving his arm and I lift the bandage. The cut looks clean, but his veins are a very odd color and his arm is very hot. I set the bandage back down and press on it, but he cries and rips it out of my grasp.

"God, don't touch it. Please don't touch it." I reach up and feel his forehead.

"You're on fire, where did you put the meds?" he reaches beside him and hands me the bottle, I open it and pour two out and hand them to him and a bottle of water. "We need to get the fever out." He takes the water and I stand up and limp over towards the woods. "Where are you guys?" I wonder, worry building in my chest.

* * *

The sun is setting lower in the sky when I finally convince T-Dog to go inside the RV and lay down. I cover him up and get as much water in him that I can. Which isn't much. He rolls over and I close the door and go back outside. I climb very slowly onto the top of the RV, it was just T-Dog and I, so I prayed that no more hordes would wonder by. I wouldn't be able to help T-Dog even if I could walk better than I was. I pick up Dale's binoculars and scan the sea of cars, nothing. I sigh and sink into the lawn chair, only to bolt up again when screams penetrate the hot air.

I look towards the woods, I can't see anything, but I know the scream came from there. It was high, but not as high as Lori's would be. Or maybe I was just telling myself that. I really had no idea. I see something move; I stare at the movement and hold in my own scream as Daryl's face fills the lens space. I drop them and quickly climb down and go as fast as I can towards the emerging group. Glenn comes out first, followed by Carol, Andrea, Dale, and finally Daryl. Not Rick, Shane, Lori, or Carl.

"Where's my brother?" I ask, looking from Dale to Daryl.

"Kelly, don't panic-,"

"Don't tell me not to panic Dale! That causes panicking! Where are they?" Daryl puts his hands on my shoulders.

"We were on our way back, then this chick on a horse rode up, she knew Rick and Carl's names."

"She was like freaking Zorro on a horse and she took Lori." Glenn said his voice thick from the long walk.

"A random chick took Lori?" I ask, spinning on Daryl. "And you let her go?"

"Rick sent her. She knew some of us were still on the highway."

"What did she want Lori for anyways? Where is Rick?"

"Kelly, she said Carl was shot." Daryl says, his hands tightening on my shoulders.

My heart seems to still and I feel dread wash over me. My ears ring as I try to register what I just heard. Carl had been shot? How? How did that even happen? Nobody in our group would use a gun for no reason, and Shane and Rick would never miss, especially bad enough to shoot Carl. My sweet nephew. "Kelly, she said he was alive…Kelly?" something shakes me and the ringing in my ears stops.

"What?"

"She said he was still alive. Lori got on her horse. That's all we know."

"Did she tell you where he was?"

"Yea, once we get some food I'm gonna take you. Okay?" I nod and let Daryl lead me back towards the RV. I tell Dale to take a look at T-Dog before Daryl sets me down on the tail gate of the truck. He pulls my foot up before getting up and getting some food…I think anyways. My heart hurts. First Sophia now Carl? Maybe god didn't want innocent children alive in the hell.

I don't eat much, and in no time we're all gathered around the back of the truck. Daryl isn't letting me stand up. Dale said that the girl who took Lori gave them directions, and apparently the farm wasn't very far from where we were. We had to decide if we were gonna leave tonight to wait.

"I won't do it," Carol says when Dale says something about leaving tonight. "I am not just up and leaving. My daughter is still out there."

"Carol, the group is split." Dale says, trying to reason with her. "We're scattered and weak."

"What if she comes back? And we're not here?" Carol asks, her voice cracking. I feel for her. Sophia was still missing. As important as it was for me to get to Carl and Rick, it was that important for her to find Sophia.

"If that little girl comes back and no one is here…" Andrea starts, looking at Dale. "That would be awful."

"What if we left tomorrow?" I ask.

"My daughter-,"

"I'm not saying leave her high and dry, I'm saying use what time there is tonight to get a sign up or something, letting her know where we are or what we're gonna do."

"And leave her some supplies." Daryl finishes.

Carol at least thanks everyone, and I think she is actually sincere in her thankfulness.

When everyone seems to be in agreement, Daryl says he's gonna stay with the RV, which Dale immediately overrules.

"If the RV is staying, I am too."

"I'm in." Andrea says, she seems better than she did when she first came out of the woods.

Dale switches the conversation to T-Dog. "Someone needs to get T-Dog to the farm, if they can take care of Carl, they can help him. And someone can reconnect with our people; tell them what's going on here."

"How about Glenn and I go?" I say, looking at Glenn.

"Why is it always me?" he asks, annoyed.

"Cause you're loved you pizza god." I say with a smile.

"You can take Carol's Cherokee." Dale says, not even looking for her approval.

"Is it that bad?" Daryl asks.

"It's gone from bad to worse." Dale says. "He has a very serious blood infection."

"Sit up Kelly." Daryl says to me as he pushes me off of his chest. He hops off the tail gate and walks over to his bike. He picks up a dirty rag and sends a glare in Dale's direction before he comes back with the rag and a Ziploc bag full of medicine bottles."

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl says as he rudely throws a rag at Dale.

"I put that there." I say, glaring at Daryl. I'm getting tired of people being mean to Dale. He is such a sweet man. Daryl rolls his eyes before he asks why nobody said anything sooner. "This is Merle's stash. Full of good stuff." He says, dropping the bag on the tail gate. He opens it and stars going through it. "Crystal . . . X, don't need that . . . Got some kickass painkillers." He tosses a bottle to Glenn before he tosses another bottle to Dale. "Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff, neither. That's first class." Daryl looks at me and grins. "Merle got the clap on occasion." My mouth drops open in disgust as he smirks and walks away.

* * *

Dale and Glenn help get T-Dog in the backseat of the car. I hand Daryl the window paint I found in the back of what had to have been a cheerleaders car. Glenn calls to me, he wants to get to the farm before dark, I do to, but I'm leery about leaving Daryl alone. I don't anything to happen to him.

"You better go, Asia is gonna explode all over that car if you don't go."

"He's Korean." I say, wrapping my arms around him.

"Whatever."

"You smell."

"Then why are you hugging me?"

"I'm worried."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him. He leans down and presses his lips against mine.

"I just got you; I have to be with you longer than a day to decide if I'm done with you yet." He says with a smile. I gape at him before he laughs and shoves me towards the car.

I walk towards it before turning and saying,

"Maybe I don't wanna be kissing a smelly redneck hick!" I stick my tongue out as I say it. I turn and get two steps before a rag hits the back of my head.

"Keep your rags off my brother's bike!" he says with a smile. I drop it on the seat before scurrying to the car. I shut the door and Glen drives away, leaving a dumbstruck redneck in the rearview mirror.

* * *

**Important Note, Please Read: **In preparing for chapters to come, I decided to let you have a say in something I'm stuck at deciding on. I don't know how many of you read the comics, but I have recently become a fan of them. In the comics, The Governor's name is Brian Blake, and his brother is Phillip. The Governor takes his brother's name as his own. So, long story short, I want to know if you want the "Phillip" Kelly used to date will be The Governor himself or The Governor's brother.

Please send in Privet Message, I don't want the answer to be given away. You can send your choice at any time since this is only season two and there is a long time until he even enters the picture.

Thank you! Hope to hear from you all soon!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: All Owed To

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The amazing show belongs to the amazing Frank Darabont

**Pretty please review! I love knowing what you all think! I really do!**

**Special Thanks to **sweetkiwi604,HermioneandMarcus, VampWolf92, Guest, mrskaz453, GlowingRabbit, lunasky99, Goldenfightergirl, and MAR76 for the always amazing and forever appreciated reviews!

**All my love and thanks to my 67 followers and 42 favorites**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: All Owed To

"Right there! That mailbox says "Greene!" I shout, smacking Glenn on the shoulder.

"Ow! Kelly I see it! I'm not blind. Its literally taken us half a second to get here, chill." We pull into the drive and I quickly hop out and open the gate. Glenn drives through and I latch the gate shut before gimping back to the car.

"Go, go! We need to get there." I say, smacking the dash-board this time, Glenn doesn't deserve to be hit because I'm worried. But the worry for Carl started to grow the moment I was out of Daryl's sight. He really was distracting. Glenn just rolls his eyes and drives on. A huge white house quickly comes into view.

Some of the windows are illuminated, the yard is even trimmed down, it looks like an undisturbed paradise from the nightmare beyond the green gate.

Glenn pulls to a stop and I jump out of the car. I open the back door and help T-Dog to his feet. I quickly pass him off to Glenn and slowly climb the steps of the porch. I stop short of the door, suddenly I feel confused. A few days ago we were busting into random houses, but I felt like doing that here would be inappropriate. I didn't know what I should do.

"Did y'all close the gate on the road when y'all drove in?" I turn and see a girl with short brown hair sitting on a rocking chair. Glenn says we did. "Latched it and everything." He looks like he just saw an angel.

"Is Carl inside?" I ask, wanting nothing more than to find my family.

"You must be Kelly." I just nod and look at the door. "He's inside, go to your left." She says, motioning to the door.

"Thank you." I say as I quickly go into the house, leaving Glenn to deal with T-Dog.

I run through the living room and down a small hallway. The door is open and I quickly go through it. I stop in the doorway and stare at the sight in front of me. Lori and Rick look exhausted, but Carl is so still I have to really watch his chest to see it move. "Kelly." I ignore Rick and stumble into the room and drop to the side of the bed. I grab Carl's hand and try to calm down. He's so pale, his hands are calmly and he's sweating.

"Oh, God. Carl." I say, blinking tears from my eyes. A turn when a hand falls on my shoulder. I turn and see an elderly man, white hair, but older than Dale.

"I'm Hershel Green. You are Kelly I'm guessing." I nod before looking back at Carl.

"Is he gonna be okay? What happened?"

* * *

I'm sent out of the room with T-Dog and Glen after I was told what happened. Rick told Hershel about my ankle and he wanted to take a look at it. "How did this happen?" he asks, gently probing my foot and ankle with his fingers.

"Our camp was attacked by walkers, I was chased into the woods and I climbed a tree. One got a hold of my shoe and when it pulled it off my foot twisted. It's been like this ever since."

"It looks like a sprain. But all the walking and running you've done has aggravated the injury. I'll have Patricia wrap it up and I want you to stay off of it."

"What about my nephew? What are his chances?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"Like I've told you're brother, if Shane and Otis get back with the machine he has a chance."

"But if they don't?" I ask, I trust Shane will do all he can, no matter the bad blood between Rick and himself, he loves Carl. Always has.

"All we can do for now is pray. I'll have Patricia wrap that." he says, standing up and walking away.

I close my eyes tight before falling back against the cushions. I'm so worried I can barely breathe. I try to shift my thoughts to something else, but it was so hard. Rick and I were not the same blood type so I couldn't help with that. There was nothing I could help with. I was just his aunt. Rick and Lori needed the time with Carl more than I did. Especially if these moments were going to be his last.

"Hey." I hear a voice above me. I don't even move.

"What's up Glenn?" I ask, sounding more tired than I was.

"Rick and Lori went outside to talk, if you want to go sit with Carl I can help you in there." I open my eyes and give him a smile.

Soon I'm sitting in the same chair Rick was. I carefully grab his hand and stroke his hair from his face. "You're gonna pull through kid. You have too." I blink my eyes dry again and I stare at him. He's grown up so much. I remember the first time I held him. I had a hangover and the light from the window was killing me, but the little 6 pound bundled in my arms made it all worth it. He helped me turn it all around.

"I've never told you this before kid, but I think now is a good time." I watch his eyes flutter then still. "Aunt Kelly used to be a mess. I was not a good person to be around. But you helped make me better. You were my miracle Carl, the best miracle I have ever been given." I quiet for a minute, a part of me was calling me stupid for talking to him, I didn't know if he could even hear me. But that didn't stop me from talking to Rick when he was in the hospital. "You have to pull through. If we lose you, I don't think your dad and mom could go on. I don't think I could either. I need you to be a miracle again, baby. I need you to wake up." I lean forward and press a kiss on his damp, clammy cheek. "I love you." I lay my head down on his bed and pray. Just like Hershel told me to.

"Kelly." Someone is shaking me, but I don't have to energy to open my eyes. "Kelly, sweetie, wake up." I open my eyes and turn my head. Rick is standing there, his eyes glancing over at Carl every other second or so.

"Hey, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's only been a minuet or two. You look tired. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get some food."

"I have no reason to be tired. I haven't done anything." I say, slowly standing up. I cringe when I put weight on my foot.

"You spent 24 hours in the woods. I think you're entitled to be tired. Lori and I are gonna rest, why don't you go do the same. I'll wake you if there is any change." He adds when he sees me look at Carl, he hasn't moved.

"You promise?" I ask.

"I promise." He says, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back and breath in. he doesn't smell like my brother anymore. He smells of sweat and disinfectant. He used to smell of Old Spice and fast food. I wish he smelled like that again.

He lets me go and I stumble into the kitchen. Lori is sitting on the ground by Carl's door. I give her a smile as I walk by her and into the kitchen. I see T-Dog, Glen, the chick from the porch, and a new woman at the table. T-Dog is getting stitched up by the lady I haven't seen before.

"…this couldn't have gone untreated much longer." She says, pushing the needle through T-Dog's skin again. He cringes and I fall into a nearby chair. I rub my eyes before I grab his free hand.

"Squeeze when you need to." I say, laying my head on my arm.

"Merle Dixon? Is he your friend? The one who gave you the antibiotics?"

"No, ma'am." Glenn says, I look up at him. He's using his best manners. It's kinda cute. "Merle is no longer with us. Daryl gave them to us. Merle's brother."

"Not so sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog says, his voice cracking in pain. He grips my hand hard, but after nursing a whiney Shane through several flues, I'm used to it. Men are babies when they are sick or hurt.

"He is today, these meds may have just saved your life. Do you know what Merle was taking it for?"

"Clap." Glenn said. I have to fight back giggles at the look on his face. It shake my head as he tried to cover up what he said by using the proper term for the clap.

"I'd say Merle's clap is the best thing that ever happened to you." I do laugh when she says that. It's too funny not to laugh at.

"I'm trying not to think about it." T-Dog says, grimacing as the lady pulls the needle through again.

"You look like you've been in the sun non-stop." The girl on the porch says. She extends her hand. "Maggie."

"You know my name. And I got lost in the woods. We were on the highway and a horde came through, chased me and a little girl into the woods. I was out there almost 24 hours."

"I have some stuff you can put on your skin. It probably burns a little." Maggie says, helping me stand up. Glenn and her help me up the stars. "You can sleep in my room. I'll get the wrap and cream." She says as she points to a door. Glenn helps me get on the bed and he props my foot up.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm okay, just really tired."

"I think everything is starting to catch up with you. I heard it has to do with a delayed reaction or something." I give him a look. He defends himself. "My sister was a psychology major."

"Whatever. I believe you." I say laughing at his face.

"Here. I'll wrap that up for you. Need help with the cream?" I shake my head no. Glenn tells me goodnight and leaves the room.

"Are you Hershel's daughter?" I ask.

"Yea, his oldest. My sister Beth is asleep. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Was that lady downstairs your mom?"

"No, that's Patricia, Otis' wife. They were neighbors that we took in. Their son Jimmy is also here."

"Thank you, and thank your father for me. I know he'll do what he can for Carl." I say, rubbing some soothing cream onto my skin. It did hurt, but it was more annoying than painful.

"There, that should be good for tonight. But tomorrow I recommend you let it breathe a little." She stands up and heads to wards the door.

"Can you have Rick or somebody wake me if something changed with Carl?" I ask; my body relaxing into the soft mattress and cool sheets. Maggie nods before she closed the door. I close my eyes and listen to the chirping of crickets. Something I haven't heard in a long time.

* * *

"Kelly, sweetie wake up." I groan and roll away from the shaking, but it follows me, and I eventually sigh and open my eyes. I gasp and sit up. Wrapping my arms tight around Shane's neck.

"O my God, Shane you're okay." He's so hot and sticky, but I've never been more happy to see him. "You got back with the stuff right?" I ask, pulling away from him. He just nods. His eyes empty. "Shane, are you okay?" he nods again, but I don't buy it. I scoot up and tug him down next to me. His shoulders are slumped. "Is Hershel working on Carl?"

"Already did. He said Carl is going to be fine. He got the bullet out. He said Carl will be up and about in no time." I sigh in relief, my nephew lives to fight another day.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not looking too good."

"I just got some pain killers in me. Patricia had to bandage a few places. You know what painkillers do to me." He sounds wrong.

"Are you hurt bad?" I ask, flipping on a light, looking at his body.

"I'm fine Kelly. Don't hover. Rick just sent me up here to tell you Carl is okay. He said you need your sleep." Shane says, standing from the bed.

"What about the man you were with? Otis I think?" Shane seems to freeze; his muscles go from rubber to iron in the span of a few words.

"He's dead." And with that he leaves the room.

I stare after his retreating form. I want to go after him, but I know better. Shane needs his space. I sigh before lying back down. I know it will just be a matter of time before I fall asleep again. I roll over and look out the window. I hope Daryl and the others are okay. I hope they didn't do anything stupid. But he is back there with Carol, who knew what she was doing. Probably not anything useful I thought to myself, but I instantly regretted that thought. I had no right to judge her. I wasn't a mother. I didn't know what it was like to love another person in that way. The closest I could go was my live for Carl, but that was not the same. And at this rate it was all I would have. There was no way I would bring a child into this world. And God help whoever decided to do so.

* * *

I wake up to the most obnoxious sound in the world, but it is a sound that makes me leap out of bed and down the steps. I'm almost out the door when a voice stops me. "Where are you going?" I turn and see Hershel; he's sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

"The rest of our group just got here." I say, motioning out the door.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But I told you not to walk on that foot. And I mean it." I stand and blink at him. He was acting like my father. He looks at me and points to a chair opposite of him. "I sent Maggie out to the shed, there is a pair of crutches. You can use those until I say otherwise."

I am so shocked I don't know what to say. I haven't had anyone boss me around like this in a long time. I could talk back to Rick or Shane, but something stopped me from telling this man to shove it. Probably because he saved Carl's life.

"I want to thank you. For what you did for Carl. What your family has done for mine."

"Don't get to used to this." He says, closing his book. "As soon as the boy is up and on his feet you are moving on." He finished, setting the book down and walking away.

* * *

The reality of what he just said hits me like a blast of cold water. We just got here. While I wasn't even considering setting up here permanently, I didn't think this guy was just going to toss us out at the first chance he got. How could someone be the cruel? I look up when the front door opens, the girl who helped me get up the steps last night comes in, holding a dusty set of crutches. "Here, dad said you're not to walk on that for a few days. You can use these right?" she asks after handing them to me and I shakily stand up.

"Its been a few years, but I should be okay." I reply, quickly losing my balance before regaining it.

"Everyone else is outside gathering some wood and stones for Otis' service." She says, answering my unspoken question. I smile and tell her thank you before hopping out the front door.

Rick and Lori are already outside. I look over and I spot Daryl very quickly. I smile at him. But he just shakes his head, Obviously not thrilled to see me on crutches. I hop down the steps and he quickly pulls me into a hug when I eventually get to him.

"How is he?" Dale asks, looking at Rick.

"He's going to be okay." Rick says, sound tired, but looking so happy.

"Thanks to Hershel." Lori says, pointing to him, "And his people."

"And Shane." Rick says, I look over at Shane and my mouth drops open when I see his head. He shaved all his hair off. Dale looks surprised, shooting curious looks at Shane who looks very uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Andrea asks.

"Hunting accident." Rick says, and even I'm disturbed at the notion. For the longest time the only thing we feared were the walkers. All this did was remind us that there were other dangers in the world. "It was just an accident."

"Thank god." Dale says, wrapping Rick in a hug. I just catch Carol hugging Lori out of the corner of my eye.

"There having a service for the man Shane went out with." Rick says. Motioning to the big pile of rocks gathered in a wheelbarrow.

Daryl stays close to me the whole walk to where they are going to build the memorial to Otis. A man I never met, but to who I owe my nephew's life. If he hadn't of gone with Shane, Carl would be dead. "Are you okay?" I ask, noticing how tired Daryl looks too. Everyone looks so tired. I feel guilty about the sleep I had.

"Went out looking for Sophia last night." he says, indifference in his voice. I stumble with disbelief. Daryl quickly grasps the back of my shirt to keep me upright.

"You what?" I ask, shock in my voice.

"It was no big deal, couldn't sleep and went out with Andrea-,"

"Daryl, something could have happened to you."

"But nothing did." He puts his whole hand over my mouth before I could reply. "Maybe I shouldn't have, but I did. Nothing can change that. So drop it." He says, pulling his hand away and pressing a kiss to my lips. He smiles as he pulls away. Apparently my anger amuses him. "Stop frowning, I'll kick one of your crutches away."

* * *

Otis' memorial service was confusing for me. I didn't know him, yet Hershel's words made me feel like I had known him forever. Hershel made me feel true emotion, not just sympathy for this man. His people added stones to the mark, one by one, over and over. They turned a simple patch of ground into a place of strength and remembrance. My eyes kept sliding over Patricia's way as Hershel went on. She was doing better than I would have been if I was in her shoes. His words seemed to have a truly calming effect on all gathered around the stones.

"Shane." Hershel says, turning to Shane, who has been looking off since we gathered. I'm more worried about him now than I was last night. I'll have to talk to him when this is over. I need to know he's okay. "Shane will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it." Shane says, his voice so low it was hard to hear over the buzzing of insects and the breeze blowing through the taller grass.

"You were the last one with him." Patricia says, her voice breaking. "You shared his final moments." She pauses and breathes in a shaky breath. "Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." I look back at Shane. Suddenly I wish I was closer to him. He's standing all alone.

Shane struggles to begin, but soon he tells his story, the story about how a good man lost his life. Lost in life in order to save Carl's a boy he didn't know. He lost his life to help a man he didn't know. He died so that two people could live. I don't know how well Shane could handle being in someone's debt like this. A debt he could in no way repay.

I hold Daryl's hand tighter as Shane starts walking towards the stone pile. I didn't notice he was limping that badly before, I hope it's not too serious. A laid-up Shane was never fun. "If not for Otis," he says, taking a stone in his hand, holding it tight in his grasp. Everything about him is so odd and unnatural from Shane. But then, nothing like this has ever happened to him before, someone dying for him. "I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl, too. It was _Otis._ He saved us both." He looks at Patricia, I can't see his eyes, but I know his stance, firm and determined. "If any death ever had meaning, it was his." And with that he places his stone on the top of the marker. The marker for a man my family never knew, but we all owed too.

* * *

**Reminder Note:**In preparing for chapters to come, I decided to let you have a say in something I'm stuck at deciding on. I don't know how many of you read the comics, but I have recently become a fan of them. In the comics, The Governor's name is Brian Blake, and his brother is Phillip. The Governor takes his brother's name as his own. So, long story short, I want to know if you want the "Phillip" Kelly used to date will be The Governor himself or The Governor's brother.

Please send in **Privet Message**, I don't want the answer to be given away. You can send your choice at any time since this is only season two and there is a long time until he even enters the picture.

Thank You to the several that have already sent me your vote and opinions! They were great!

Hope to hear from you all soon!


End file.
